One Destiny, Two Choices
by Ahsilaa
Summary: Merlin and Merleiah both grew up in Ealdor but when something happens they both have to go their separate ways. What happens when they meet up again? Join as they decide if their love is worth fighting for. Merlin/OC, Arthur/? Drama/Humor/Romance/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: K guys, here is my first Merlin Fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning<p>

"Roxanne, you must push. The contractions are very close together now." Hunith said, holding Roxanne's hand as she pushed. All Roxanne could think of though was the pain she could feel coursing through her as each contraction came and went. "Come on Roxanne, not long now, only a few more pushes." Hunith said once again trying to soothe her.

"It hurts too much Hunith." Roxanne said as another contraction started.

"Just one more push Roxanne." And with that Roxanne pushed one final time and out cam her daughter. Hunith bundled her up and gave her to Roxanne.

"What are you going to name her?" Sarah, one of the women who had helped her deliver the baby asked. Roxanne only had to think for a moment before answering. She had thought of the name long before she was born.

"I'll name her Merleiah." Roxanne said hugging the baby to her chest. "Merleiah Rowan." Merleiah gurgled at her name and it was not long before both she and Roxanne were asleep.

**10 Years later **

Merleiah had grown to be a beautiful and intelligent young lady over the 10 years. She had the same dark brown hair colour as her mother and her eyes were the most vibrant green anyone had ever seen. She had a heart shaped face, porcelain skin, her lips were plush and a delicate pink and when she smiled her eyes lit up with a fire that couldn't be faked and always stood up for what was right. Her will was strong; she was level headed and had a habit for getting in trouble with her two best friends, Merlin and Will but always managed to get them all out of it. She was intelligent and had a sort of gift when it came to animals. Merleiah was compassionate though, she cared for anyone who was sick and would always help when she could.

When she was one she had learnt how to walk and at two she had already been saying words like mama and drink. Roxanne found it very entertaining that it was Merlin's name that she often tried to say, while Hunith found as equally entertaining that Merlin had become quite taken with the two year old and as they grew up, their bond became stronger and they still spent their time together.

"They spend more time together than with anyone else." Hunith stated, holding a basket of washing that was to be hung out.

"Yes they do don't they? You would think that we should start planning a wedding." Roxanne said smiling at the two of them laughing.

"Yes you would think that wouldn't you. Still, you never know about these things." Hunith smiled. She was also watching the children play and she noticed that Merlin was making one of the flowers in Merleiah's hand open and close while Merleiah was laughing and watching it. "Has anything else happened?" Hunith asked Roxanne. She looked at Hunith and nodded.

"Yes, but only little things." Ever since Merleiah had turned five, she had shown the same power as Merlin had. Little things like making things move, blooming flowers before they were meant to open and more recently she had been making people levitate. Her eyes even changed to the same gold colour as Merlin's did when he was doing magic. There were times though, when Roxanne could swear that her daughters eyes had a purple tint around the middle of her eyes when she was with Merlin, the two would look at each other and Merlin would give her whatever it was that he gave her and she would thank him but both Roxanne and Hunith passed that off as them being as close as twins.

"Well, nothing bad can come of it seeing as Merlin does the same thing." Hunith reassured her. Roxanne nodded and the women turned and carried on with their jobs leaving their children to play.

~One Destiny, Two Choices~

"Come on Leiah, try it." Merlin said holding the flower out to her. She took it from him and let in a deep breath before wrapping her hand around the flower, letting out her breath, she opened her hand and found the flower had changed from pink to red and she grinned.

"Thank god, I hate pink, it's such a girly colour isn't it?" she looked up at Merlin to see that her was rolling on the floor laughing. "Hey, don't laugh at me idiot." She said crawling over to hit him.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that you are the only girl I know who hates dresses and the colour pink that's all." He said putting his arms up in surrender. "And hey, you're not meant to call me idiot. Whatever happened to respecting your elder?" he asked faking being annoyed but he already knew what she was going to say.

"Eh, I'm only stating facts Merlin." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh really?" she said before pouncing on her. "I'll show you fact Leiah." And with that he tickled her and tickled her.

"Merlin stop! Stop! Uncle, uncle." She pleaded giving up, only to have Merlin tickle her for a little while longer before stopping.

"What was it you were saying?" he asked standing up and pulling Merleiah up too. She mumbled something under her breath while straightening her dress. "What was that Merleiah? I didn't hear you." Merlin said looking smug.

"I said, your not a idiot Merlin, only a complete pain in the a-"

"Merleiah Rowan!" Roxanne said coming out of her house with her hands on her hips. "What was it that you were going to say?" Merleiah looked down at her feet.

"Nothing mother." From the corner of her eye she saw Merlin snicker and try not to laugh. Prat.

"I thought so, just don't let me hear you say 'nothing' again okay?" Merleiah nodded and Roxanne turned and walked back to the house. By this time Merlin was clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter so when Merleiah turned around and saw him like that she hit him on the side of his head.

"You prat." She stomped off leaving Merlin still clutching his stomach and she walked right into Will.

"Hey Leiah, what's up?" he asked. He had been helping his mother do the dishes so he hadn't been able to hang out with Merlin and Leiah, so when he had finished and had come out to find them and then crashed into Leiah; he knew that they had had one of their almost weekly arguments.

"The prat, he stood their laughing while mother told me off." Will looked at her and he started laughing. "Now you're laughing at me too." She said. She was about to walk off when will caught her arm.

"Leiah, come on, you know how Merlin is. He's an idiot and besides, you two have an argument like weekly ever since you could talk." Merleiah stood there and looked at Will.

"Man, I hate it when your right." Will smiled at that because she almost never said that. "I'm going to have to apologise to him now aren't i?" She asked.

"Yep." Will said popping the p.

"Fine." She went off in the direction she came and Will followed her. Merlin was walking towards them when they found him and Merleiah went right up to him and said: "I'm sorry for calling you a prat and hitting you." Merlin smiled and told her it was fine before he caught her in a hug.

"So, what should we do now?" Will asked but before anyone could say anything Merleiah fell to the ground clutching her head.

"Raiders." She cried out and sure enough men on horses galloped through the village, sword wielded and arrows being plucked from their holsters.

"Run!" Merlin shouted and Merleiah got up and ran. All three children did. Will saw his father and they ran to him.

"Run, hide behind the house, quickly." He said to them. The three nodded and ran to where they were meant to where they joined their mothers and friends. The men were fighting and while everyone were looking at them Merlin noticed Merleiah looking round for her mother. Merlin looked back to the men fighting and saw that Roxanne was trying to get back with Jenna in her arms. The five year old girl was making it difficult for Roxanne to get to the hiding place properly but it seemed she was managing. Merleiah saw her mother and breathed a sigh of relief. There were only a few metres between them but at that moment, she stopped. The look on her face was one of pain and in that instant Merleiah knew what had happened. Roxanne fell and everyone saw that there was an arrow stuck in her back, right where her heart was and it was then that Merleiah knew her mother was dead.

Something was bubbling up inside her at that moment. It was raw power and it was trying to get out and Merleiah was more than happy to let it. Merlin felt something too, he felt a rush of power from beside him and he turned and saw something that frightened him. Merleiah was standing as still as a statue, her eyes closed and her mouth a thin line. But it was what happened next that frightened him the most. Merleiah opened her eyes and they were all gold. Not a trace of the whites or the beautiful green that her eyes once were, only gold. She raised her hand and closed her eyes, opened her mouth and words of a language I had never heard of came out.

"Qui nos fecit reddet damnum cadere sermons meos et accusam furore meo." The wind picked up and it swirled around Merleiah, it caressed her and made her hair lift up around her. Then, as the words left her mouth, the raiders were struck down where they were standing, all of them killed by an invisible force and Merleiah collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yall know what to do so hop to it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: okay so here is the next chapter. i know what your thinking. this is fast but hey, i was sick so what else is there to do. anyway i hope yyou like it and just so you know, this chapter was 6 pages long i kid you not.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Four years later<p>

It had been almost four years since the raid and Merleiah's magic had only just come back to her over the last couple of years in little trickles with something else too. It was as if she had used all her power for that one day and over the last 4 years had been almost recharging. The weirdest thing was that when Merleiah had woken up and Merlin had asked her about what had happened and what she said, Merleiah couldn't answer him and that worried Merlin the most. Still nothing bad had happened since then and from that day, Sarah had looked after Merleiah. It was what Roxanne had asked for if anything had every happened to her and everyone had respected her wishes. Merlin was the one that had helped Leiah through everything the most though and through that, their friendship had grown to something more.

_It was Merleiah's 13__th__ birthday and everyone was off doing whatever needed to be done. There was going to be a party for Merleiah tonight and as the traditions of Ealdor stated, she wasn't allowed to do anything for the day. Ever since her mother's death, Merleiah had grown even closer to Merlin if that was possible. She had developed a crush but the problem was, was that Merleiah was sure that Merlin didn't feel that way about her. Merlin on the other hand was having the same problem but neither of them knew it. Will could tell though, there was just the way that Merlin smiled a smile that he only saved for her or the way that Merleiah looked at him when she thought no-one else as looking at which Will rolled his eyes. It was so obvious to everyone else but could they see it? Oh no._

_Will confronted both of his best friends, telling them that the other liked them but of course they didn't listen or so he thought because that night Merlin acted on Will's words._

"_Merleiah, can you err… meet me at the hollow tree after the party? There's something I want to ask you" Merleiah looked at him smiling and she nodded. She was about to say something when Hunith called for her._

"_Merleiah, where are you we have to get you ready for your party and Sarah is waiting for you." Merleiah rolled her eyes and called back to Hunith. _

"_Yeh, I'm coming." Then she turned to Merlin and smiled. "Yep, well I'll see you at the party. Now I have to go and try on a dress." It was Merlin's tern to roll his eyes and at that Merleiah giggled. Merlin loved the sound of her giggle and the fact that it was him that had made her giggle was even better. Merleiah waved goodbye and she went to find Sarah._

_When Merleiah found Sarah she was pulled into the house. _

"_Now I know that you don't like dresses but here." She pulled out the dress and Merleiah gasped. It was the most beautiful dress she had seen and it wasn't pink so that was just an added bonus. The dress was black and had ruffles at the bottom where it flared out. The top was beaded and was just low enough for Leiah to feel comfortable. The sleeves were long and flared out at the end much like the bottom. _

_**(A.N: Look on my profile to see it and imagine the sleeves.)**_

"_Wow… just wow. I might just start liking dresses if they're ones like this." At that reply both Hunith and Sarah chuckled at her. "Seriously though, you didn't have to go through so much trouble for me. This must have taken weeks for you to make." She said holding the dress at length to see it properly._

"_It was nothing really Leiah. The pattern was really very simple." Hunith said, glad that the girl liked it. Leiah was interested at that. It was a well know fact that Hunith and Sarah were the two best seamstress' in this part of the kingdom and Leiah had always had a curiosity when it came to clothes, but that was hardly anything usual. Merleiah would do almost anything to appease her curiosity or her thirst for knowledge._

" _Can you teach me how to make it?" she asked the both of them. Sarah smiled at her daughter and nodded before clapping her hand together and rolling up her sleeves._

"_Well come on then, I mean it's not everyday a girl turns thirteen now is it?" Sarah asked. Leiah rolled her eyes and not so reluctantly, agreed to the silent but _extremely possible_ possibility that Hunith and her adoptive mother were going to give her - for lack of a better term – a makeover and as Sarah and Hunith started taking out the makeup Merleiah knew she was right.. Throughout whatever time they had, Hunith and Sarah did Leiah's hair and make up. When they had finally finished, they told Leiah to put on the dress and wait for them to bring her the mirror and having decided earlier that they would show her the full effect at the end proved to have the reaction they were hoping for. When Merleiah looked into the mirror, she didn't see herself but a girl that was fit to be a princess. Her almost waist length chocolate brown hair that had been lightened by the sun had been curled into loose ringlets that fell down her face and styled do that there were curls framing her face and her hair had been pulled back at the top and held with a vibrant red flower. The makeup had been simple just like Merleiah liked it and only a touch of lip colouring. __**(I don't know what it was called then so I guessed.) **_

"_Wow, you really went all out." It was pretty much like this with all the girls 13__th__ birthday's but it seemed like they were doing something a little extra for her but Leiah brushed it off and turned to hug Sarah and Hunith with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh, don't cry now, you'll spoil your make up." Sarah said wiping Leiah's eyes making sure not to smudge it. _

"_Sarah's right. And besides, a little birdie told me that you were meeting Merlin after the party. You wouldn't want to mess up your makeup now would you?" Hunith said smiling at the blush that started creeping up to Merleiah's cheeks._

"_What?" she squeaked wondering how Hunith had found out about that interaction with Merlin. Damn it, she had probably been listening Merleiah guessed. _

"_Oh, it's just that my son has been a little fidgety lately." Hunith looked at her nails innocently before continuing, "that and the fact that I heard your conversation before I called you." By this time Merleiah was thoroughly embarrassed by Hunith's words. "Oh don't worry dear; I know how you feel about him. It's actually a surprise that nothing happened earlier considering how much time you two have spent together since…well, since you were born actually." _

"_Okay, I am going to completely ignore that." She said trying to loose the blush on her cheeks. Hunith chuckled at her knowing that Merleiah knew what she was talking about but left the poor girl alone. _

"_Alright then, lets get this show on the road." With that Hunith lead Merleiah out to where the party had begun._

_~One Destiny, Two Choices~_

_When his mother took Merleiah off to get ready Merlin let out a breath of relief and leaned against the closest tree to him. Leiah had agreed to meet with him after the party and he would tell her…hopefully. Merlin had a feeling that his mother knew what was going on but he wasn't too worried about that. He knew Hunith loved Merleiah, well everybody loved Merleiah, and they couldn't help but love being around her. It was just how her personality drew people in and once they were hooked, they couldn't let go. Well that was certainly what had happened to Merlin anyway._

_Will's cousins had come from the neighbouring village with their older brother and it was the first time that Merlin had met the youngest brother who, like himself was 14. Merlin had no problem with the two elder brothers who's names were James, who was 18 and Marcus who was 16 and both were nice enough when Merlin had met them so Merlin wasn't _too_ worried about meeting the youngest brother. Will on the other hand was. He had seen how Matt was when he had gone to visit him – much to his dislike – in summers but still Will knew that Leiah could look after herself so in his mind he silently begged his cousin to not do anything stupid._

_When Merleiah walked out the house all Merlin could think of was how pretty she looked. No not pretty but beautiful. Her dress was a simple black dress but it looked perfect on her and her hair was curled, which he had never seen on her before. In short he thought she looked beautiful. Merleiah saw him and walked straight over to him smiling. _

"_So what do you think?" she asked giving him a twirl. Merlin was having a bit of trouble forming coherent sentences and was just gaping at her. Merleiah looked at him and giggled before rolling her eyes and saying: "Come on Merlin, am I really that pretty." _

"_Wow Leiah, you actually look like a girl." Will said walking up to them. Leiah rolled her eyes again and hit will on the shoulder._

"_You idiot." _

"_Oww that hurt Leiah." Will said rubbing his arm. "Anyway, forgetting the fact that you just punched me, there's someone who would like to meet you." Matt walked up to Leiah and took her hand and kissed it. When he did that something happened and Merleiah heard something, almost like an echo of a voice but…it was in her head._

Well ain't she a pretty thing. Let's see how long it'll take for her to be mine.

_At the same time this happened Merlin notices Leiah's eyes flash almost purple for a spilt second, almost how their eyes used to be when they did… but Merlin stopped that thought in it's tracks. Leiah hadn't done any magic at all since that day and even if she had, her eyes would have flashed gold not purple. Merlin looked at her and she looked back at him with a shocked look before she turned her head back to Matt._

"_Nice to meet you Matt." When she said it, it seemed like she was trying not to throw up but no body else heard it the rest of the night was fun. People talked and danced and went to Leiah to say happy birthday but then around half way through the party things went slightly awkward for Matt. He had asked Merleiah to dance and she had said yes but when the dance ended she thanked him and turned around only to feel a hand on her back but it was too far down for Merleiah to be comfortable with. She stopped and turned around to look at Matt and when she did she saw that Matt was grinning. Merleiah saw Merlin come over and he was a few steps away when he saw what had happened and he saw red. He was just about to walk over to punch Matt right in his smirking face when he heard a crack and saw Matt hunched over in pain and grunting in said pain. Then Merleiah did something that no-body expected. She kicked him. She kicked him right where it hurt and at that Matt fell to the ground and howled in pain. When Merleiah noticed that everyone including Merlin was looking at her shocked she just shrugged. _

"_He was touching me inappropriately." Was all she said before walking to Marcus and James. "I am _not _sorry that I hurt your brother but I am sorry in case the party has been ruined for you." James looked at her before he broke out into a big grin._

"_Don't worry, Matt has had it coming to him for a while but I don't think he expected it from a girl." Leiah frowned at that and James backtracked quickly. "No offence about the girl thing." Leiah smiled and waved it off. James and Marcus walked over to their moaning brother and lifted him up taking him to the hut where they were staying. Merleiah smiled before saying:_

"_Well, is this a party or what?" _

_The rest of the party was fine and when it was over Merleiah got changed and made sure that everyone was asleep before meeting Merlin where she said she would. _

"_So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked rubbing her arms through trying to warm herself up. She looked up and saw that Merlin was trying to say what he wanted to say but couldn't. "Merlin? Is everything okay?" she asked. He looked down so she took his cheek in her hand noticing the sparks that she felt in her hand and the butterflies' that came alive in her stomach. _

"_I-I-I" he stuttered. Merlin didn't know what was wrong with him, he couldn't say 3 little word to her. He took a deep breath and finally said the words. "I like you." Merleiah's head snapped up at that. She couldn't bee sure he had just said that._

"_What?" she whispered. _

"_I like you Merleiah." Merlin said louder this time. "I like you and I guess I always kind of have since we were kids." Merleiah looked shocked like she hadn't expected that and in truth she hadn't expected it. She had never guessed that Merlin had felt the same way as she had and she was only shocked because he did. Merlin though thought he had blown it so he looked down._

"_Forget it, never mind Leiah. Night." He got up and started walking back._

"_Wait." He heard Leiah say. Merlin stopped and turned around to see Leiah right behind him._

"_Wh-" he was interrupted by Merleiah's lips on him, her arms slid up his to his neck and she held on to him. Shocked, Merlin didn't move but after a few seconds he put his arms around Leiah's waist and kissed her back holding her closer to him in the act to get her closer to him. Leiah thinking the same thing brought one of her hands up and fisted them in Merlin's hair. The kiss lasted several more seconds before they broke up. _

"_I take it that means you like me too?" Merlin asked. Leiah rolled her eyes at him._

"_Yes you idiot." Before she kissed him again. Both people were too busy to notice Hunith and Sarah looking at them fondly._

"_I told you she would kiss him first." Hunith said to her friend. Sarah only nodded still looking at them smiling._

Ever since then Merlin and Merleiah had been together and their bond only got stronger as every day went by.

"What are you thinking about Merlin?" Leiah asked sitting down by him wearing one of the dressed she had learnt to make.

"Just how we started dating Leiah." Merlin said looking at her. She had her hair down and her dress was a deep purple that surprisingly looked lovely her eyes that were the same colour as one on the trees they were sitting under.

"Oh, yes if I remember correctly, I was the one that made the first move." She said jokingly.

"Yeh, well…" Merlin didn't have a comeback to that and Leiah knew it.

"Don't worry Merlin. Nobody except the whole village knows so its fine." She said laughing. Merlin just scowled at her until she stopped laughing. "Come on Merlin. Sarah said to be back before dark and well, you know how she is." Merlin nodded. When they had first started going out Sarah had pretty much told Merlin that if he didn't respect Leiah and follow all the rules then she would find a way to make sure that Merlin would wake up one morning and be a very long way from home and so far Merlin had done just that. They stood up and Leiah dusted herself off. They started walking back when suddenly an arrow shot from out of nowhere heading straight for Merlin. Merleiah saw it and just as it was about to hit Merlin, she pushed him out the way and let the arrow hit her, feeling pain as soon as it did Merleiah bit back a cry of pain and fell to the ground, arrow embedded very very close to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>come on people you must have a response to this so let he hear it. R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: okay so here is chapter 3. I hope you like it, the next chapter will be posted sometime this week.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What to do?<p>

Merlin groaned as he sat up and it only took a moment for him to remember what had happened, once that happened he looked around.

"Leiah are you okay?" he saw her on the ground faced away from him and went to her. Leiah?" Merlin turned her towards him and saw that the arrow was sticking out of her chest. The arrow that had been coming directly at him, the one that she had saved him from and in the process of doing that, sacrificed her-self. "Leiah, come on wake up." He said not knowing what to do. He didn't want to touch her in case he did something to the arrow. Slowly Leiah opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Merlin. "Leiah!" Merlin cried out in partial relief. He was happy that she was awake but there wasn't anything he could do to help her.

"Well, at least I an see you once before I die." She said still smiling at Merlin.

"Shut up. You aren't going to die." Merleiah ignored what he said knowing that she was going to die. There was a damn arrow sticking out of her chest and Merlin was telling her she wasn't going to die.

"Merlin I am going to die and we both know it just…do me a favour please?"

"What is it?" he asked wanting to make her more comfortable, at leas until he could get someone here.

"Get the goddamn arrow out of me." She said groaning. Same old Merleiah, even at the brink of death she was still asking for the weirdest things. Merlin nodded and closed his eyes picturing the arrow out of her and on the ground and when he opened his eyes it was beside him. "Thank god." She closed here eyes for a second sending a shot of panic course through Merlin before she opened them again. "Merlin I want you take this, please?" she asked taking the ring that her mother had given before she had died of her finger and gave it to Merlin. "So that you always have a piece of me."

"I'll always have a piece of you Leiah." he said. he felt tears fall from his face to the ground.

"I love you Merlin." With that she closed her eyes and Merlin could feel her heart slow down drastically. It was then that something inside snapped. Almost like the exact same thing that had happened to Merleiah 4 years ago. The wind surrounded Merlin and Merleiah and Merlin said something in a language he had only heard once and the next thing he felt was Merleiah's body vanish and his body fall into a state of darkness.

~One Destiny, Two Choices~

Uthur Pendragon was sitting on his throne with Morgana to his left and trusted freeing and court physician Gaius standing where he did usually while he was waiting for his son Authur to come back from his first hunt without his father present. Uthur was smiling at the boy, ore proud of Authur than he knew and Uthur was forever grateful for those who had protected him and that he had not encountered a sorcerer or sorceress during the time he was away and as if on cue a light brighter than any he had seen before filled the throne room.

"Sorcery!" Uther cried unsheathing his sword, but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared and in its place was a girl no younger than Authur in the middle of the floor. Uther walked over to the girl and lifted his sword but as soon as he was about to strike the girl opened her eyes. They were the greenest green Uther had ever seen but there was something different about them.

"Help me." She pleaded before closing her eyes once again. Uther still had his sword in the same position he had it in before and that was how Morgana saw him when her eyes had gone back to normal. She saw her guardian, standing over a girl who was unconscious but it was then that Morgana noticed the red seeping from her wound.

"Don't, she is hurt Uther. Gaius, she needs help now." Gaius saw the wound and the blood coming from it and he nodded. "You, help Gaius carry her now!" she said pointing to a random guard and he nodded and picked the girl up before following Gaius out the room. Morgana then rounded on Uther. "How could you? You were about to kill an innocent child-"

"As far as we know!" Uthur stated. To this Morgana stood up sharply.

"Yes but she was only a child Uthur, she was young, and wounded. Just because she got here like that does not mean she is a sorceress. You saw her; she could barely keep her eyes open. It could mean that someone was kind enough to help her by sending her here." Morgana left Uther with that and left to see the young girl. When she got to the room she saw that Gaius had her on the table and was washing her wound with a clean cloth.

"Will…will she survive Gaius?" Morgana asked. Looking at the girl she also saw that the guard was still there and that puzzled Morgana to no end but she brushed it aside for now and focused on the answer Gaius was giving.

"She was hit with an arrow in her chest. It very nearly pierced her heart but the girl was very lucky. She did however loose a lot of blood. Too much blood for her to be alive scientifically." At that the guard raised his head to look at Gaius.

"So it was sorcery then?" he asked. Gaius nodded.

"But that still does not mean that it was her that is the sorceress." Morgana protested. She did not know why but there was something about the girl that she had to protect, almost like she knew her. _But that was impossible_ Morgana thought. She had never met the poor girl before, she was sure of that.

"Either way, she has to wake up before she can answer any questions, from the king or otherwise." Gaius said. It was his way of telling everyone to get out and they knew it so they did as they were told and left Gaius to do his work.

A few days later, Gaius went to check on the girl as he did every day over the last few days, she had not said anything or woken up so Gaius thought he would clean the wound again. When he went to check on it he found that the wound had been…almost closed off.

"That's impossible." Gaius whispered. But it wasn't and he knew it. What was happening could only be one thing and that was magic. If the wound had closed this quickly then it would mean in no time at all it would be fine again and Gaius knew he would have to come up with something to keep the king from finding out about the girl.

"Mmm." She said stirring. "M..lin." Merleiah woke up and found herself in a strange room with a man standing over her. Her eyes widened but her sarcastic side came out to defend her. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. The man looked a little shocked at what had come out of her mouth but shook it off quickly.

"I am Gaius and I treated your wound, which seems as if it has healed miraculously." The girl did not look fazed by this at all.

"Well then it probably wasn't that deep then." She said looking around the room.

"It very nearly pierced your heart." Gaius said calmly.

"Huh, well it could have been magic then Gaius, how am I supposed to know when I've been unconscious for god knows how long. I don't even know where I am." She said looking at Gaius for an explanation.

"Well, you have been unconscious for 4 days and you're in Camelot."

"Huh. Good to know." She said sitting up. "Well Gaius, thanks for healing me but I really have to get home now so…" she turned to walk out when the door opened. Morgana looked at the girl and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." Merleiah nodded at the girl.

"And you are…"

"Morgana Pen, King Uther's Ward." She said smiling. "What's your name?"

"Merleiah Rowan. And before you ask I don't know if that's my last name or my middle name." Morgana smiled at Merleiah. She liked the girl that wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Well Merleiah, Uther would like to speak to you so if you would follow me. Gaius, he would like to speak to you too." Gaius nodded and followed Morgana.

"Why does the king want to talk to me?" Merleiah asked so Morgana filled her in on what had happened. "So magic is not allowed in Camelot?" Merleiah asked.

"No, it is not. Uthur thinks that all magic is evil so you can understand why he tried to kill you when you showed up when you did." Merleiah only nodded not really listening. She was wondering where Merlin was and if he was okay.

They reached the thrown room and the guards opened the door for them. Merleiah walked in after Morgana and when Morgana went and stood on Uther's left Merleiah stood in front of the king.

"Ahh, I see you are okay now…" Uther trailed off leaving her name, not knowing it obviously.

"Merleiah your majesty. Merleiah Rowan." Merleiah curtsied to him out of respect but that was really the last thing she wanted to do, bow to the man who wanted her kind dead. Even if she no longer had magic anymore, she had once had it and Merlin had it too and this man would kill her if he knew that.

"Merleiah." He nodded in acknowledgement. "How is it that you have recovered so quickly after such a fatal wound?" Uther asked. He was still a little suspicious to that because if it had indeed been a arrow shot to the heart the girl would still be recovering or even quite possibly, dead.

"It is my understanding sire that Gaius had misread the severity of the wound Sire. It wasn't actually as deep as he thought it was and so he was able to give me something that would help to speed up the recovery and to numb the pain." Merleiah lied easily; surprising Gaius immensely that she was able to do so. Merleiah looked at Gaius and continued, "And for that I thank him dearly." Uther nodded. It had seemed like the girl was telling the truth to him.

"I feel I must apologize for when I assumed that you were a sorceress. But the circumstances of your…arrival would surly give one reason to question you." Merleiah noticed that he hadn't actually apologized, only said the words to make him seem like apologizing but she guessed that was all she was going to get.

"I understand Sire, anyone would be suspicious and I understand that you were only doing what you thought was saving your kingdom." Merleiah said smiling. All she had to do was make sure that Uther never found out about her past and she was fine but she did need somewhere to stay while she figured out how to get back to Ealdor.

"How is it that you sustained such injuries in the first place?" He asked. Uther now trusted that the girl was telling the truth and he didn't know why but he felt that he needed to look after the girl.

"I was out in the forest near my home and suddenly there were arrows flying out of nowhere, I managed to avoid most of them but one hit me. But as far as I was aware, I was the only one in the woods up until that point so I do not know how or who sent me here my Lord." Merleiah said still deterring from the truth, just a little. Uther did not know what to say to that however so he asked another question.

"Where is your home Merleiah?"

"I-I don't actually know your majesty." This statement confused everyone in the court so Merleiah carried on. "I was born in a small village very near to Rookswell, you may not have heard of it, however my mother had not come from there. She found help there and she stayed there but she never told me of where we are actually from." _Well that was entirely true_ Merleiah thought.

"She told me her name. It was Merleiah Rowan." Morgana said. She had heard that name before but she couldn't remember where and it was annoying her. At that Uther snapped his head up.

"Rowan did you say?" Morgana nodded. "Your mother was not Roxanne Rowan perhaps?" He asked Merleiah and she nodded. Uther felt only sorrow at hearing that name. "Your uncle was a good friend of mine, his name was Harold Merry-weather and he was the Kind of Everance." Merleiah was shocked at what Uther was saying. Her uncle was the king of one of the richest kingdoms in the west, but wait, Uther had said Uncle.

"What do you mean Uncle?" She asked.

"Well just that but your mother was the princess. When she was 21 she married a Prince, Prince Ophear of Androssa but maybe 2 years after he was crowned king, your mother fell pregnant. It was the happiest day in Androssa but the happiness was short lived. Probably about 4 months after that the kingdom fell, no-one knew why or how it happened but everyone believed that the whole royal family had died. It seems like that did not happen." Uther looked at Merleiah to see the shock of everything. It seemed that her mother had not told her what had happened. "Merleiah, your mother…is she alive?" he asked but the look on her face told him that she was not. "I would like you to stay here and become my ward Merleiah. It is the least I could do. When Camelot was under attack, Androssa helped all they could and for that I was entirely in your father's debt. Will you accept?" He asked, hoping she would say yes. Merleiah thought it over, she could always go back to see everyone later and if what Uther was saying was true then she would need help with adjusting. But then again, it seemed like something was telling Merleiah to do this, like she had to do it and she followed the feeling.

"Yes, I accept."

~~OPTC~~

Merlin woke up and found himself on the floor of the forest with out recollection of what had just happened. He looked around for a moment and took a deep breath to steady himself before standing up and brushing down his rumpled and leaf streaked clothes. Merlin didn't know what had happened but he knew that something was wrong, something didn't add up, _well that's obvious, I was asleep on the floor for some reason with a blanket around me._ He thought. Something flickered in his brain, an image of someone sitting next to him, leaning on him. Other flashes shot through his mind as well, a girls laughing and spinning around in a black dress, Merlin chasing someone. Always someone and always that girl but Merlin couldn't remember who she was and that worried him immensely.

Merlin got up and started walking towards his village, trying with all his might to remember something about the girl.

~~OPTC~~

Sarah was wondering where Merlin and Merleiah, they had been out for the last couple of hours on a picnic that Merlin had surprised Leiah with. Merlin was sweet and Leiah balanced him out perfectly, it was the same with Leiah. Merlin was the only one to calm her down when she got really frustrated over something and over the last couple of years I had mostly been about her powers or lack of to be more specific. Every time she tried to use them she would become very frustrated when she found that she couldn't do anything. Well that wasn't completely true, she could do little things but they were just that, little. So whenever Leiah got upset that she couldn't do what she could before, Merlin was the only one that could help and Sarah found that sweet.

"Hunith, have you seen the kids? They were meant to be back half an hour ago." Sarah had gone to fid Hunith when both Merlin and Leiah had not been back for half an hour.

"Umm, no sorry, but dot worry Sarah, I'm sure that they'll be back soon." Hunith said putting her arm on Sarah in reassurance. Sarah smiled at Hunith.

"Well, they had better be back soon." Hunith nodded and walked away leaving Sarah to her own devices which were mainly waiting for Merlin and Leiah to come back.

Around half an hour later, both Sarah and Hunith were getting very worried.

"Where do you think they are?" Hunith asked. Merlin was going to be in so much trouble when he got back and Hunith was sure that Merleiah was going to be in just as much trouble from Sarah. "They've never done this before. They know how worried we get."

"I'm not sure but - oh thank goodness. Merlin!" Hunith turned to where Sarah was looking and saw Merlin walking towards them. Hunith smiled and let out a breath of relief. That was until she saw that Leiah wasn't with him.

"Merlin!" Hunith said running to him. She engulfed him in a hug that lasted a whole minuet and when she pulled away Sarah had come up to him and hugged him too. "Merlin, where were you? And where is Leiah?"

"Umm, I…don't know. I woke up and I found myself on the floor in the forest." Merlin looked at Sarah and saw that she looked almost shocked but he didn't know why.

"Well, where's Leiah?" Sarah looked at Merlin to see the look of confusion fall on his face.

"Who?" He asked. Sarah looked at him as if too see if he was joking so he asked again. "Who's Leiah?"

"Leiah, your girlfriend, the girl you've known since you were one. That Leiah." Hunith stated. She looked at Merlin like he was crazy but there was something in his eyes that told her that he wasn't joking only she hoped that she was wrong. This time it was Merlin's turn to look at them like they were crazy.

"I don't know anyone called Leiah. Are you okay mother? Sarah?" He said concerned.

"Merlin don't you joke about this! You and Leiah went to the forest today and you were meant to come back an hour ago! DO NOT JOKE ABOUT THIS MERLIN!" Sarah exploded. She couldn't take this, she knew that Merlin wasn't lying but that meant that something had gone horribly wrong out in the forest. If it could make Merlin forget about the girl he loved then that meant that Merleiah wasn't anywhere near here but she couldn't take it. 4 years ago Roxanne, her best friend had died and now Merleiah could be…. Sarah burst out crying, not knowing what else to do. Hunith knew that Sarah had come to the realization of what had happened so she did all she could and comforted her friend not knowing what else to do while Merlin just stood there, wondering what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it took so long, my internet hates me. i hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Meeting a Prat<p>

Merleiah sat in the room, well her room now and looked around. It was big, that much was true; it was red and gold to signify Camelot's colours. The bed in the middle was a large canopy bed and there were curtains around it that were now open and pulled back to reveal the red sheets that felt like silk when Merleiah put her hands on them. There was a vanity mirror in the corner and Merleiah didn't even want to look in the closet for fear that the dresses would be more like those of the ladies in court than what she was used to. Merleiah sighed and fell onto her bed and looked at the ceiling thinking of what had happened over the last few days. She had found out that she was a princess of a kingdom that was no more was the main jest of it but she also thought of the conversation she and Uther had had. She had asked him to not tell anyone that she was there and when he had asked why Leiah merely said that she needed time to process everything and even then, what good would it do? Her kingdom was no longer there. Uther begrudgingly agreed after some persuading and let her get her way. Of that Merleiah was very grateful but Uther said that she must at least live the life of a lady and she agreed and so there she was, lying in her bed and had been a lady for 1 day.

Merleiah was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard the knights fighting. She got up and walked to her window to see the knights who hadn't gone with Authur on the hunt practicing. Grinning, she ran to Morgana's room and knocked on the door. Morgana's maid opened it.

"Hello is Morgana in there?" she asked. The girl looked at Merleiah as if she was mad before Merleiah heard Morgana move to the door.

"Who is it Gwen?" she asked before coming to the door and seeing Merleiah standing there with a smile that could light up the world. "Leiah." she said smiling. Morgana liked the girl, she wasn't like all the other girls, she could stand up for herself and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you doing anything Morgana?" Merleiah could feel herself grinning madly. Morgana looked at her before answering.

"No, not right now why?"

"I want to practice my swordsmanship." Merleiah stated. She looked at Gwen and saw that she was looking at her with shock. _Huh, I guess not many girls ask Morgana to do that with them._ She thought. Morgana smiled at Merleiah.

"Okay then. Lets practice." Morgana turned to Gwen and nodded knowing that Gwen would know what she meant then left with the excited 14 year old. "Can you use a sword Merleiah?" She asked and looked at Merleiah who had a look of…something about her. Morgana couldn't tell what it was.

"A little. I practiced a bit back home but you probably know more than me." Morgana looked at her.

"Not that much but how about I ask one of the knights to train you. They could probably teach you more than I could." Merleiah looked at Morgana and acted like she was thinking about the offer. She knew that she was a good swordswomen but she didn't want everyone knowing it so if she could get the knight to promise not to tell everyone then it could work to her advantage.

"Okay, but who is the most trustworthy knight?" Morgana found it strange that Merleiah was asking something like that but she brushed it aside as one of the things that was different about Merleiah.

"Sir Leon I believe but he is with Authur hunting at the moment." Merleiah looked disappointed so Morgana quickly thought of someone else. "Sir James is here. He is good." At this Merleiah perked up. She could ask him to help her and then change later on.

"Okay then, can you take me to him?" she asked. Morgana thought of where he was and saw that he was training outside so she walked to him and stopped when she got to him.

"Sir James, may I ask you to do something for me?" She asked in a voice that would make any man bend to her will, forget about the fact that she was the kings ward but then…so was Merleiah. James turned to see both of the wards and bowed to them.

"Miladies, what can I do for you?"

"Lady Merleiah would like to learn how to use the sword and you are the most skilled here today. Would you teach her?"

"Of course my lady. When would you like to start?" He asked to Merleiah who looked like she was going to not be able to stop smiling.

"Now if you don't have anything else to do." She said still smiling.

"Of course My Lady. Come with me and I'll try and find something that might fit you." Before following James, Merleiah turned to Morgana and thanked her then arm after James. Morgana smiled and went back to her room to find Gwen. "Can you try this on and see if it fits you milady?" James asked giving Merleiah their smallest armour for the boys that learnt to fight at a young age.

"You can call me Merleiah or even just plain old Leiah if you want to. I don't like all that 'milady' stuff." Merleiah said before taking the armour and finding somewhere to put it on. She found some of the parts hard to put on so she asked James to do it for her. when they were finished Merleiah looked around the place they were practicing, she had asked if they could practice somewhere quiet and out of sight so that 'no-onw would see how bad she was' and James agreed.

"Does it fit okay mi-Merleiah?" he asked almost slipping up but correcting him-self when he saw Merleiah's face.

"Yes it fits okay I guess." She said looking down at herself before looking back up again. "Let's start."

"I need to know how much knowledge you know so I will have Jacob fight you and then I'll see from there. Does that sound okay?" Merleiah looked over to see Jacob standing in the middle of the ring. He nodded as a hello and Merleiah nodded back before turning to James.

"Yep, sounds great." She picked up the sword and walked over to Jacob. "Hey Jacob, could you go easy on me? This is the first time I've done something like this." Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I get it, okay."

"Okay, on the count of three, you start. 1…2…3."

Jacob launched himself forward with the sword in his hand and Merleiah smiled. She knew he would be the first to move, the way he held himself with the sword in hand told her he was confident t at he would win._ Well we'll just have to see about that wont we._ She moved quickly to the side and raised her sword. What she loved about sword fighting was that if one was trained enough then they could tell what their opponent's next move was and that was exactly what Merleiah was doing. When Jacob pulled back she readied herself for the next lunge, knowing it was coming and so it did but this time she blocked it. The sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the field and no sooner had that happened Merleiah advanced forward hitting Jacob with everything she had, taking her anger out on his sword and making him back up until she hit the final blow and he stumbled and fell under the weight of the hit.

"Do you withdraw?" she asked putting the point of the blunt blade under his throat waiting for his answer.

"Yes." She moved the blade away from him and gave her hand out so that he could get up. Unsurprisingly he didn't take her hand and got up without her help. "I thought you said to go easy on you." He grumbled. Merleiah couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Yes I did but I didn't say anything about going easy on _you_." Still laughing she turned to James to see that he was looking at her with shock and astonishment.

"You beat Jacob in under a minuet. How did you do that?" he looked at Merleiah, really looked at her and he saw, not a 14 year old girl that was trying to fit into the royal world but a girl that was determined to take care of herself, one that would do anything to help those she loved.

"I need you to swear to me that you'll keep this secret. I don't think that the king would like one of his wards practicing how to fight with the sword do you?" they both shook their heads so she continued. "I would practice everyday at home, my mother was killed by raiders and I never wanted to be in that position again so after my 10th birthday I practiced everyday and I have ever missed a day." James looked even more shocked.

"You have only done this for 4 years but you are that good? Jacob has been practicing since he was 7 and you still beat him. How?"

"I had a lot of help from some good friends of mine." Was all Merleiah said. She couldn't tell them she made the swords she practiced with fight until she won. That would be a death sentence and Merleiah wanted to stay alive.

"As far as anyone knows, I have only just started and I want it to stay that way. I'll have an advantage if someone challenges me." Merleiah looked at James to see if he would keep her secret and he nodded. Turning to Jacob she saw that he was nodding too.

"We'll both keep your secret milady."

"Good, so…" she said picking up her sword. "Let's see what you can do against me." She lunged forward catching James of guard and significantly starting their fight.

~~OPTC~~

Merleiah was in her room reading a book that Gaius had given her to look over while there wasn't anything else to do. He had been surprised when she had said that she could read seeing as many children that grew up in the villages didn't know how to read but Merleiah told him that her mother had taught her. Gaius – remembering who she actually was – found it made more sense that she knew how to read and write. Merleiah had told him that she had taught everyone in the village so they all knew how to read.

When Merleiah had told Gaius of her fascination with animals, Gaius had given her a book that showed some of the rarer animals and she quietly sat there and read. Gaius however discovered her ability to absorb information and so directed her to the royal library. It was there that Merleiah had found a book – quite by accident – on magical and mystical creatures. Merleiah had been poking around the library looking for a book to read and had stumbled across a set of book covers on the shelf just a little higher than Merleiah was that were in a language that Merleiah did not understand, so - being a girl ruled by her curiosity – she reached up and pulled on one of the books. The book came out part way and when she pulled it again she heard a click and the whole bookshelf swung down to reveal a small staircase. Merleiah looked around to see who if anyone had heard and when she found that nobody had, or at least thought it was something else, she followed the staircase down. It wasn't that far down but as Merleiah went further she found that it was getting both colder and darker. In retrospect she probably shouldn't have gone down there but she had and what she had found there was beyond anything she had ever seen before; there were books everywhere, shelves that reached up to the ceiling, papers strewn across the room and painting that hung on the walls everywhere. Merleiah walked up to one of the paintings and looked to see a woman standing beside her horse. The woman was wearing the colours of Camelot but Merleiah wasn't looking at that; she was looking at the woman's bright purple eyes. They were a colour that Merleiah had never seen before and she knew that it wasn't a colour that people were born naturally, that it was a colour of magic. _But I've never seen that colour before, both mine and Merlin's eyes turned gold._ Merleiah then noticed the rest of the picture; there were men everywhere and they were turned towards the woman and they were bowing to her. They were _all_ bowing to the woman. And it seemed like there was no-one that wasn't under her control. _Control!_ That seemed to spark something in Merleiah's mind but before she could grab hold of it the fleeting thought was gone. Merleiah turned and looked at the other pictures but there was just something about that picture that kept drawing her back to it. Merleiah looked at the shelves full of books and saw that they were all magic books. _Uther must not know this place is here otherwise he would burn it to the ground_ Merleiah thought as she looked over the titles of the books. Most were in a language that she had never seen before but some were in English and one in particular caught her interest; it was the books about the magical creatures and how to identify them. Merleiah took the book from its place on the shelf and looked inside it.

_Many creatures that people see are in fact magical such as the simple butterfly. The word butterfly originated from the Latin words Butee Fley and meant to fly free and the fae people were the ones who created them. It is said that those who have magic can see them for what they really are and not the illusion charm that have been put on them for their safety as their wings are coveted by those who practice magic and potion making._

Merleiah flipped through the rest of the book seeing what it was about and she liked it, looking back at the shelf, she saw other books that she liked and took a couple more and one of the books she took was on swordsmanship. She turned and walked up the stairs and out then she turned around and pushed back the set of books that had opened the secret door. Merleiah tied a piece of red cloth to a nail on the side of the bookshelf and took the books back to her room to read and that was how Morgana found her when she burst into Merleiah's room.

"Hi Morgana." Merleiah said not looking up from her book.

"How did you know it was me?" From the short time Morgana has spent with the girl, Morgana had always noticed that Merleiah was able to tell when someone was coming before they did and that interested Morgana quite a bit.

"I could hear your heels clicking from a mile off and you're the only one that wears heels so…" Merleiah trailed of leaving Morgana to fill in the blank. "Anyway," she put down the book and faced Morgana. "What has you so happy that you have to burst into my room with a grin that would put a Cheshire cat to shame?"

"I was not grinning like that." Morgana explained, she had to stop herself folding her arms in front of Merleiah.

"Yes you were but back to the question. What is wrong?" Merleiah got up of the chair she was sitting on and walked over to Morgana.

"Authur is back from his hunting trip and Uther wants you to meet him."

"Okay, well where is he at the moment?" She asked.

"He should be with Uther at the moment and then he'll probably go and train with his knights."

"Well, I have to clear this mess up." Merleiah gestured to the mess she had made that day then carried on talking, "then I need to go to the market to replace the hair pin that I broke so after then I'll meet Authur if that's okay?" Morgana nodded. She didn't understand Merleiah, she had a maid to clean but she insisted on doing it herself _but then if I was brought up in a village I would probably do the same._ Morgana thought. She said goodbye and that she would meet Merleiah here in 2 hours and then left to go and meet Authur. Merleiah started to clean up the mess and it took less time than it she had thought it would so she went to the market place to see what she could find. Merleiah was also looking for some material to make a dress with, and after a little while she found a lovely deep blue colour and bought it. she asked the shop keeper if they could keep it for her and she would be back to take it later and they agreed. She gave the man a gold coin for his troubles and he thanked her profoundly to which she smiled. She turned and saw that there was a group of men standing with their backs turned to her. They were dressed as knights but Merleiah had never seen them before. _They must be from Prince Authur's hunting party _she thought paying no attention to them. As she got closer to them she heard what they were talking about and she wasn't too pleased. One of the brunette ones were talking to a servant girland it seemed like she was very uncomfortable there so Merleiah got closer to the group to hear what they were saying. When she got near enough to hear what they were saying she was appalled. It seemed like the brunette one was trying to get him to kiss her and the serving girl was trying to get away from him while all the knights were laughing. Merleiah was about to walk over there and demand they stop when the serving maid turned around to walk off but the brunette patted her bottom. Merleiah saw red and walked over to there and pulled out her dagger she carried at all times and held it against his back.

"Get you hand off of her!" She hissed. The knight who had felt something against his back turned around and saw a girl that couldn't be more than 14 years old and he laughed.

"What are you going to do about it?" he said looking her up and down. This only made Merleiah even angrier. She was _not_ a piece of meat. Looking around her she saw one of the knights – the blonde one – had a sword in his sheath and she mentally grinned.

"Oh I dot know…maybe this." Very quickly she turned and pulled the sword from the sheath and turned back to the man holding the sword near his throat. The knight was so shocked at what had happened that he did nothing for the second. "Oh, you call yourself a knight but your reactions are sloppy." She said sneering at him. He moved to grab his sword and Merleiah saw that so just as quickly as she had gotten the sword, she swept her foot under him and he crashed to the ground. "If this is what Camelot has to offer I fear for its people." The knights must have snapped out of it because the blonde one called for the guards and because they were guards that had been on the hunting trip they didn't recognise Merleiah and it didn't help that she was dressed as someone who didn't have all that much money that day.

"That will teach you to mess with a knight of Camelot." The knight spat getting up off the floor as Merleiah was dragged away.

"Oh I am sure that Uther will love this. His precious knights attacking a girl helplessly and then setting the guards on his ward." Merleiah said laughing as the guards took her off.

"The king has only one ward girl." The blonde knight said calmly. The guards stopped while he talked to her.

"Well why dot you ask king Uther who Merleiah Rowan is." Merleiah said calmly but the knight paid no attention to her. _Well it wont take long before Uther notices I'm gone after all I was meant to meet Morgana soon and I am meant to have dinner with him and Authur today._

~~OPTC~~

Authur Pendragon watched as the girl was taken off to the dungeons before bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe you got beaten by a girl, a girl that couldn't be more than 14." Alistair grumbled and dusted off his clothes.

"She took me by surprise sire." But Arthur wasn't listening. He was too busy laughing.

"What do you think she meant when she said she was the Kings ward?"

"She was obviously mad Leon. There is only Morgana as much as I hate to admit it. But you must take over the training now, I must go and speak with my father." Leon nodded and bowed to his prince before he walked off and the men followed. Arthur went to the throne room and entered seeing his father.

"Ahh, Arthur. You are back from your hunt. How was it?" Uther asked.

"It was fine Father. We caught some good game."

"That is good. There is someone I would like you to meet however she is not here right now. Where is she Morgana?" Morgana turned to Uther.

"I don't know. I was meant to meet her half an hour ago but I couldn't find her anywhere." Uther frowned and turned to Gaius.

"Have you seen her?" but Gaius shook his head and Uther looked even more upset.

"Who is it you are looking for father? Perhaps I've seen her."

"The Lady Merleiah. She had become my ward as she had nowhere to go and her father was a good friend of mine." Arthur paled slightly and Uther noticed his son's change in demeanour. "What is it Arthur?"

"Would that happen to be Merleiah Rowan?"

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"Yes father but you aren't going to like where she is."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Okay i know, i haven't updated in weeks and i am sorry but the end of year tests were a lot of hard work and then i had to help my mum pack to go to Malaga (it is awesome here) but i know it's a bad excuse so i am very sorry but here it is so i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Getting him back<p>

_Merleiah…Merleiah_… Merleiah was jolted out of her daydream by a voice. _Merleiah Rowan…I need you to come to me_

"Oh isn't this great, I'm hearing voices in my head and it's only been a few hours." She whispered to herself, she rolled her eyes and stood up wiping the dirt from her skirt and stood with her arms by her side. She had heard the voices of Morgana, Uther and Authur aka: The Prat. "Well, it took you long enough." She grinned as she saw Morgana's worried face.

"Oh Leiah, are you okay?" She asked through the bars. Merleiah was about to nod when she heard the recognisable voice of Uther.

"Release her immediately!" He roared. The guard standing there jumped to attention and got out his keys but apparently he wasn't fast enough. "If you do not move faster you will no longer have a job!" Uther seethed. Merleiah had been trying not to giggle at the situation but as she looked at Authur she couldn't help herself. Authur, the warrior prince was practically cowering away from both herself and Uther and at the sight of that Merleiah burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her expecting her to explain but she didn't, she just carried on laughing until she calmed down.

"Thank you for coming to get me Uther, you too Morgana," she said. Uther looked at her sadly.

"You should not have even been in here to begin with!" Anger colouring his tone.

"Oh no it's okay, it was a mistake and besides, I was only in here for 3 hours." The sarcasm was laid on thick and everyone knew it was directed at Authur. He bowed his head slightly but walked over to Merleiah, though Merleiah thought it may have had something to do with the fact that Uther was glaring at his son more than anything.

"I am truly sorry for what I did, I did not believe you and I should have." Authur truly looked sorry_ and he should be_ Merleiah thought but she wasn't going to hold a grudge. Much. Let the payback begin.

"Well, I will think about forgiving you. I do understand but I was sent too the dungeon so…" She trailed off and sighed, "but right now I really need a bath so if you don't mind, I'll be going." She turned and thanked Uther before leaving the dungeon and making her way to her room.

Authur watched as the girl left, he knew he was going to be in serious trouble but not with his father, he would be shouted and reprimanded at by Morgana. And the fact that he wasn't forgiven would only make it worse.

"What were you thinking Authur? Forget about the fact that Merleiah is royalty because you didn't know but why would you send a 15 year old girl to the dungeons? For helping someone that had been being harassed by one of _your_ knights!" She screeched. Authur couldn't look at Morgana, he knew that she was right but he didn't want to say anything to her about it.

"I apologised to her Morgana, and she forgave me so what is the point of you telling me something I already know?" Morgana gave him a glare that would make lesser men tremble with fear but was used to it on account of the fact that she used it on him once every two weeks at least.

"That is not the point Authur, you sent someone to the dungeons for helping somebody else because she made a fool of one of your knights. Explain to me how that is right?" Morgana folded her arms and scowled at him.

"It isn't alright! I know that I made a mistake but there isn't anything I can do to fix it Morgana so just please…stop screeching at me." Authur turned and walked out of the dungeons back to his room without meeting anyone on the way. He went in and closed the door harder than he should have and just fell on her bed sighing very loudly indeed. He lay there for all of 30 seconds before he heard a knock on his door. "I don't want to here it Morgana so just go…brush your hair." He called out thinking it was Morgana at the door and hoped she would just go away but the knocking continued until with a growl he got up and pulled the door open. "What!"

"Well, what a nice way to say hello." He looked at the person who had spoken and closed his eyes in both disbelief and regret.

"I apologise Lady Merleiah, I thought you were someone else." He opened his eyes and saw the girl was smiling at him.

"Obviously, but no, it's only me. I only came to say that I accept your apology, and that I hope you can forgive me for my taking so long."

"What no, in all reality you should have taken longer, you are a woman." It was only after he had said it did Authur realise that he had made a mistake.

"Why? Because all girls hold petty grudges for days against someone or because you think that all we do is gossip, buy pretty things and brush our hair?" Merleiah frowned at him before continuing, "because let me tell you something _sire_," she saw him flinch at that title, "I could beat you at any horse race or in any fight and you would do well to remember that." Merleiah turned and walked away scowling to herself. _Why are men such imbeciles? _ She thought to herself. She walked to the stables and mounted the horse that she had been given: Layla. And her name suited her well. The horse was a black beauty, one that's mane was the colour of night and who's eyes shone like the brightest stars on a clear night sky. Merleiah took off and rode to the nearest clearing that she could find in hopes that she could calm down a little before facing the pat of a prince again. _Oh how I wish I was back in Ealdor with Merlin and Will. We would probably be playing pranks on Sarah and then having Hunith telling us off or I would be spending the afternoon with Merlin in the Cove. _Leiah smiled as she remembered the cave, she and Merlin had found it when she was 11. Will had been sick for a little while but he was getting better however Ingrid wouldn't let him out just yet so Leiah and Merlin had gone exploring around Ealdor. They had been exploring for 20 minuets when they came across a small pond and just beyond it was a cave. Naturally the two were curious and so they walked up to the mouth only to see that there were rocks closing it off.

"Hey Merlin, do you think you could get rid of these rocks?" Leiah turned to look at Merlin to see the answer.

"I guess, I mean it can't be that hard." He concentrated on the cave mouth and took a breath before he outstretched his hand. He felt the magic rushing through him and the familiar sensation of power rushed to his eyes heating them up. It was almost like when you feel like your about to cry, the moment before the tears spill there's that heat for that split second and that was what it was like when he used magic. He concentrated on moving all the rocks over to the side so that they weren't blocking the entrance and one by one each rock moved. It took a little while but eventually there weren't any rocks and the mouth to the cave was clear. Merlin looked at Leiah and saw that she was grinning wildly.

"Come on, lets lee what inside." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cave. The cave looked like any normal cave. That was until lights flared up from torches on the wall and light the way through it. Leiah gasped when that happened and held tightly onto Merlin's hand before walking forward but Merlin stopped her.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" He asked her only to get her usual response of her eyes rolling.

"Do you really think that I would have asked you to move all those rocks only to stop when were half way through because of a bit of magic?"

"No I guess not but-"

"But nothing, come on Merlin!" she once again pulled him forward into the cave. When they got to the end of the cave there was a sort of archway but there was also light coming through it. The two stepped through it and to their amazement they saw the most beautiful scenery in front of them. The was a crystal clear lake that looked so blue that it didn't look real, and the sun shining brightly only made it even more surreal. All around it were bushes and shrubs with the prettiest flowers that Merleiah had ever seen with colours that burst with vibrancy. There were blues, purples, reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, greens and every other colour that were imaginable.

"Wow, see Merlin nothing bad here at all." Merleiah breathed, "and you wanted to turn back." Merlin had to agree with her. He was glad that they hadn't turned back because then they wouldn't have been able to see this.

"Okay, fine your right like always." She smiled at him before looking around again wishing desperately that they could just lay there in the sun and not have to go back but she knew that she couldn't. Both Hunith and Sarah would be worried if they didn't go back soon but that still didn't mean that they had to go straight away.

"Let's look around a bit before we go back." Merlin nodded and they made their way around the cave before returning back to Ealdor. After that Merleiah and Merlin always went back to the 'cove' whenever they just wanted to escape. _And I wish I could escape now_ she thought desperately. Then she heard a twig snap and spun around only to be faced with Authur.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hotly. He raised his hands up in front of him.

"I saw you riding off and I was worried that you may have gotten lost." Seeing her face he quickly added, "your new here, you don't know your way around Camelot yet."' She calmed down a little after she heard him say that.

"That kind but I think I can find my way back so if you don't mind I would like to be left to my thoughts." She was still mad at him but she had let it mostly go, he obviously understood because he nodded and turned to leave only to stop once again.

"I am sorry about what I said, it was out of order and I didn't mean anything of it."

"You seem to be apologizing a lot lately Prince. However I do understand and I do forgive you but I still want to just be left here with my thoughts if you don't mind. I will find my way back easily enough." He nodded and left Merleiah to herself to which she was grateful. He left her and she looked out at the mountains in the distance and the hills in front of her and a tear escaped her eye. _I miss you Merlin._

One Prophecy, Two Choices

Merlin had been helping his mother with the chores; he was lost in his own thoughts thinking of everything that had happened in the last week. He was still trying to remember the girl that he had had flashes of. Whenever he tried to get a clear image of her face all he would see was a fuzzy image or a sound but they were there. that meant that he knew the girl only he couldn't remember her and yet it was strange, the first 4 days after he had woken up in the forest it was almost like half of him felt nothing and the other half felt normal. And then after those four days there were times when he felt happy at the oddest times and he couldn't explain it.

Now though, he felt this huge wave of sorrow wash over him and all he could think of was those flashing images, one of a cave, of a place he had never seen, of a woman with raven black hair and then a flash of the girl standing there looking over at fields, hills and mountains.

_I miss you Merlin._ That was the first time he had heard that voice but he felt like he knew it. A tear rolled down his cheek and his mother noticed.

"Merlin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She rushed over to him and hugged him.

"I don't know, I really don't know and it's scaring me. I feel these feelings that aren't my own and see flashes and just now there was a voice in my head. A voice I don't know but recognise and I don't know what to do about it mother." Hunith just hugged him but she didn't say anything to him other than 'it's going to be okay Merlin.' Everything was going to be okay though, Hunith was sure that it was Merleiah who Merlin had heard and the flashes had to be of their time together. Whatever or whoever had caused Merlin to forget hadn't done a good enough job because Hunith was sure that he was beginning to remember her and if he heard her it meant two things. One that Merleiah was alive and the second was that, wherever she was, she was getting stronger and it was only a matter of time before Merlin and Merleiah would find a way to be together again because if there was anything that Merleiah was, it was stubborn.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: i know it's been a while but i've changed schools so i have to focus on that. I've actually started home schooling now so i may have chance to write a bit more. Anyway i hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 6: An Interesting Find

"Hey Gaius, what happened to all the creatures of magic?" Merleiah asked while leaning on the table that Gaius used for his work space.

"Well as you are aware, Uther had all creatures of magic burned or drowned so that was what happened to them. Those who could get away were lucky and got as far away as possible." Gaius said not looking up from mixing the herbs he had in his hand.

"Well yeh but wasn't there anything else? I mean that couldn't be all. What happened to the dragons?" She asked. Gaius looked up from his work now, wondering why she was asking all these questions now.

"What has you asking these questions Leiah?" she moved from standing against the table to sitting on it but she made sure that there wasn't any of Gaius' work there first.

"I don't know I guess I just want to know about the Great Purge and what happened." She shrugged her shoulders and got off the table only to sit down on the chair beside it. "And I'm bored." Gaius chuckled at her. _There it is, she's bored, _he thought to himself.

"Well there must be something to do." He said going back to the potion.

"Gwen is busy, Morgana is choosing her outfit for the banquet tonight, I don't really want to read right now and Authur as usual is being a royal prat so-" she was cut off by a voice in her head.

_Merleiah, Merleiah…_

"Leiah are you okay?" He asked her. She had never just cut off from a sentence like that before and Gaius was a little worried.

"Yeh no I'm fine. You know what Gaius, I feel a little woozy, and I think I'm going to take a walk for a little while. Clear my head."

"Okay then. If it gets any worse come back here and I'll give you something." Merleiah nodded and said goodbye, closing the door behind her.

_Merleiah. _The voice was there again but it seemed to be pulling her this time and Merleiah followed, if not to get rid of the voice she had been hearing over the last few days then in hope to getting rid of her curiosity. Merleiah followed the pull all the way into the deepest part of the castle and upon arriving she was a gate. She pushed but it wouldn't budge so she took a breath and pushed again, this time with all her strength and the gate swung open to reveal a cave.

"Hello?" She called out bravely. "Is anyone there?" She asked. Suddenly a great big thing flew towards her and it took everything in her not to scream and jump back in fear.

"Well aren't you a brave one." It said. Looking closer, Merleiah saw that it was a dragon.

"Wow, that was unexpected. When I followed the voice in my head I never expected to find a dragon." She said, there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone and the dragon chuckled at her. at least she thought he was chuckling, she couldn't really tell.

"You talk a lot." He told her. She crossed her arms and grinned hugely.

"That's what Will tells me, mother used to say that too." She sighed before looking back at the dragon. "So who are you then and why did you call me?"

"My name is Kilgharrah and you dear Merleiah are a person of great importance." _Is that all he is going to give me?_ She wondered.

"Uh ha, well that's umm…that's great but are you going to tell me why?" She asked.

"You are part of a destiny that is far greater than you can imagine." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Both you and Merlin are." Her head shot up at the name and she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you know of Merlin?" Her voice was guarded and the dragon picked up on that.

"I know who he is and why he has his magic and why he is so important to you. I also know the reason you have lost yours young Rowan." Her breath caught and she looked at the dragon.

"You know? Can you tell me?" She asked him, hoping he would tell her.

"All will be revealed in time Merleiah but a word of caution. You're powers are growing again and have been since you lost them. Every day you awaken you must practice using them again or when the time is right you will not be able to use them as you should." Merleiah nodded, acknowledging the warning.

"Why? What will happen?" She asked worried.

"The magic will consume you should you try to use it. Magic is neither good nor bad but if you should use it then, you will become evil." He told her gravely.

"Thank you but…what about Merlin? Will you tell me why Merlin has magic?"

"I will not right now but perhaps soon I will tell you. The time of magic is coming and you will be needed to fight." With that, the dragon flew off high into the cave, leaving Merleiah to figure out what he had meant by all the things he had said by herself.

Merleiah made her way back to her room and contemplated telling Gaius about what she had found but there was something telling her not to. Sighing she went to find James, hoping that if she trained for a few hours then she would be able to take her mind off things. On her way down she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." _Oh please I really don't need this now._ The voice that belonged to the person she had just bumped into was Authur and she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you idiot?" She seethed; Merleiah was in no mood to have an argument so she just picked herself up and carried on walking ignoring the sound of Authur as he tried to get her attention. Realizing he was not going to give up she changed direction and made her way to Morgana's room where she knocked. It was Gwen that opened the door and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Hello Gwen, is Morgana there?" Gwen nodded and opened the door further to let Merleiah in to where she found Morgana holding up a dress.

"Oh hello Leiah, what brings you here?" She smiled at the girl and put the dress down.

"I am trying to get away from Authur and also maybe find Sir James so I can practice but the latter isn't happening because of the former so I thought I would come here." She sat on the bed and fiddled with one of the tassels on the pillow.

"Oh well then in that case, you can come here all you want." Morgana laughed. "So what are you going to wear to the banquet?"

"Oh I thought maybe the purple dress, I really love that dress, you did a magnificent job on it Gwen, and I really do love it." Gwen blushed a little at the praise.

"It was nothing My Lady."

"Gwen, I really hate being called that. If I had my way then nobody would even know I was a princess, heck even I wouldn't know. I could quite happily work here in Camelot." Merleiah sighed, she still hadn't gotten used to living ad royalty did, not really, and she doubted that she would ever get used to it.

"Do you miss it?" Morgana asked. Merleiah looked up at Morgana and she carried on. "Do you miss your village?"

A small smile found its way to Merleiah's face and she nodded. "I miss so many things about it; the village itself, the animal, the scenery, my friends, heck I even miss the work sometimes. I just don't feel like I belong here, I don't – I don't feel like I should be here…" she trailed off and Morgana felt sympathy for the fifteen year old girl. She knew how it felt not to belong. When she had first come to Camelot she had hated it, she wished and wished that everything was just a dream and that she would wake up one morning and her father would be down in the hall having breakfast. There were times even now when she wished this but Morgana knew that it would never come to pass. This was her life now but a part of her still longed for what once was.

"You'll get used to it and besides it's not too bad here." She said with a small smile. "And in time you may even grow to love it but right now we need to get ready for the banquet."

Merleiah groaned. "I thought you wanted me to like Camelot?" She joked but begrudgingly she started getting ready. After all, Morgana was a very persuasive woman.

**A.N: Okay an important thing now. The next chapter will skip to Merleiah's 18th birthday because i can onlh strech stuff out so far before it gets broing but remember her birthday is a few months before Merlin's. Also does anyone else find it weird that things only start happening when Merlin comes cause i know i do. that;s why you will have things happening to Merleiah now too.**

**Anyway review cause you know i love em.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Okay so it was a bit longer than a week, or maybe it wasn't, i'm not really keeping track but what i do know is that it was a helluva lot quicker than normal so here it is. Merlin will be in it soon and wont that be something huh? ANyway i'm rambling on so go ahead and R&R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A birthday Surprise<p>

Merleiah sighed and flopped down onto her bed lazily and very unlike a 'Lady'. She just stared at the ceiling and sighed, wondering why everything had to become so very hard as her eighteenth birthday drew close. The last week had been rough; Morgana was troubled, Uther had started dropping tiny hints about marriage to her, Authur was being his usual royal prattines and on top of all that her magic was growing very quickly and Kilgharrah was being his usual cryptic pain with an extra side of exasperating.

In all fairness he had told her that her magic would come back quicker as her birthday came closer but it didn't help that he still hadn't told he why it was coming back or even why Merlin was in this too and it was that piece of information that made Merleiah's teeth grind. As she thought about the first time she had met the Great Dragon her eyes rolled and she sighed again.

She seemed to be sighing all the time now but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. _Well that's a bit of a lie now. _She thought to herself. _I can go to the library._ With that thought she jumped off her bed and practically ran to the library, past Geoffrey and into her little corner where she pulled on the book that opened the door. She found herself smiling at the familiarity of the cold breeze as she descended the stairs into the very familiar secret that she had escaped to for the last three years of her life. Once again Merleiah walked past the painting of the unnamed woman and sighed softly to herself. She still didn't know who or what she was and as much as she wanted too she couldn't. Merleiah had searched high and low for some sort of clue as to who the woman was for the better part of a year but she still hadn't found it so in time she had given up and dedicated her time to reading through the sections of the Secret Library and slowly but surly she tamed the vastness of it.

As she looked through the rows, she found a section that caught her eye. "'Legends and Prophecies throughout the Ages'" she read out loud to herself. _Oh that's pretty cool. I didn't even know you could do something like that._ She thought to herself. She flittered through the rows of books picking out the ones she liked and sat at the little table that she always sat on whilst reading and looked through the book. She had just read something when a name caught her eye. 'Rowan'. Merleiah stared in shock as she looked at the name. _No wait, that can't be me. There must be someone else named Rowan or something…_ But even as she though it she knew it was wrong. There was something about it that rang true but she didn't know what it was so she did what anyone else would do and she read it:

**As the time of magic draws closed**

**Two sisters in both blood and magic a born**

**One with the power of the mind**

**The other holds nature's domain**

**Both…of…**

**The two will be separated**

**For if they aren't then light will fall**

**Sorrow will reign and all shall be lost**

**However if th-**

**For they are the ones that will unite the bond**

**Or bring about the Dragon's fall**

Merleiah sat in shock unable to comprehend the meaning of the prophecy and so did the only thing she could think of doing. She ran to the entrance and up the stairs, managing just barely to seal the door behind her and all the way to Gaius and knocked frantically on the door. As soon as Gaius opened the door she rushed in there and turned to look at him.

"Merleiah what's wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

"Gaius what do you know about me?" She asked him quietly looking at him.

"Not much, only what you have told me?" He was a little surprised at the question and at our outburst too.

"Okay then let me rephrase the question. What do you know about this?" She held up the book she had kept from the library to show him and the shock on his face told her a lot.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her. She shook her head at the question.

"That doesn't matter, what is it? And don't lie to me Gaius. I may be young but I'm not stupid." Gaius took a deep breath and began to tell her all he knew:

"The Rowan Prophecy is as its name states, a prophecy but it is in it's own way a legend as well."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"Well as you already know you are the princess of Androssa," she nodded indicating to him to continue as she waited for the rest to be said. "You also know that Androssa fell whether or not it was because of magic is debatable but your mother was pregnant when she left, that is for certain."

"Yes I already know this Gaius." She told him impatiently.

"Well let me finish." He said. She apologized and he carried on, "what most don't know is that your mother was pregnant with not one but two children."

"What? What do you mean? She couldn't have been pregnant with twins, I was – am an only child."

"That's what you think Merleiah but you aren't. Your mother sought refuge in a place called the Isle of the Blessed. She met a sorceress there, Selene. A high priestess and your mother stayed there for 3 months slowly becoming great friends with her. Selene knew of the prophecy though and she told Roxanne. Not knowing what to do she asked Selene for help and she told her that there was a way: before the children were born Selene would perform a spell and transfer one child into her and raise her as her own and your mother agreed."

"No, no sh-she wouldn't do that." Merleiah said. She couldn't believe that her mother would do something like that, not Roxanne, she just wouldn't.

"Merleiah listen to me. She had no choice; it was either let this happen or both of you would become evil and your mother couldn't bare the thought of that so she agreed. She had your best interests at heart Merleiah and if there was any other way then she would do it but the two of couldn't know about each other until the time was right." Merleiah studied him, trying to tell if what he was saying was truthful and what she saw told her she was right.

"But how is it that you know?" She asked. "How is it that you know about this but nobody else does?" Gaius sighed as he looked at her.

"Because when your mother left the Isle she came here, to Camelot. It was only for a few days but I helped her and kept her from being found. She asked me to help her so I did the only thing I could do at the time: I sent her to a place I knew she would be safe. I sent her to my sister who lived just outside of Camelot's region but still in Cenred's kingdom. I sent her to Ealdor." Merleiah's head snapped up and she looked at Gaius with shock.

_Gaius sent her to Ealdor? Then that means that…_ "You already knew who I was when I arrived didn't you?" Gaius nodded.

"Not at first but when you told Uther about Roxanne then I knew who you were."

"But why didn't you tell me anything? I had a right to know." She said almost angrily but Gaius didn't blame her, in fact he was surprised she hadn't lashed out.

"Prophecies are delicate things Merleiah, if you had known too soon then things would have been bad and your mother didn't want that for you." Gaius rubbed his eyed tiredly but he was glad that she knew now, that he didn't have to keep lying to her.

"When will I meet her?" She asked.

"That I can not say. It is up to her guardian when you will both be ready to fore fill the prophecy so I'm afraid you will just have to wait."

~~OPTC~~

"Kilgharrah! Where are you?" Merleiah shouted out to the empty space hearing her voice echoing through the cave. "You owe me an explanation." The Great Dragon heard her calling and flew down to the perch that he always sat on.

"You called?"

"All this time! All this bloody time I've been here or come to see you and you failed to tell me that I had a twin sister! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was not my place to tell you. You had to find out your self." He said calmly. That made Merleiah angry, he did this all the time, every time she wanted answers the dragon would tell her something like that.

"No. none of that cryptic crap. Tell me the real reason!"

Kilgharrah sighed, his shoulder blades visibly sagging but Merleiah paid no attention to the odd action, and she only glared at the Dragon waiting for an answer he wasn't going to give. "There is nothing I can tell you Merleiah, you must be the one to figure this out." With that the Dragon flew off leaving a very angry Merleiah behind.

"Why?" She asked herself. "Every damn time he tells me something it's practically in Morse code. What the hell does it take to get straight answers around here?" There was no one around to answer that particular question and Merleiah was still too angry to talk to anyone so she went to the place that she always went to when she needed to hit something: the training field.

Not even bothering with armour, Merleiah picked up a sword and started hitting the straw dummy that stood there taking the beating that Merleiah was dishing out.

She was so engrossed in hitting it that she didn't here footsteps coming towards her. "What did the poor dummy ever do to you?" Merleiah whirled around, sword in hand only to be met with the grinning face of Authur.

"Don't!" She seethed. "Not right now, and unless you want to be run through with this sword I suggest you go and count the lances in the armoury or something!" Authur took a step back and held his hands up in surrender. He knew by now that when Merleiah was angry then it was best you didn't make her furious because then it would only be trouble. Authur had leant that the hard way and he wanted to make sure that he never gave her a reason to do something like that again.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But you aren't like any other girl I've met." The look on her face showed Authur that she wasn't pleased so he quickly amended his statement. "What I meant to say was that you're different; you don't break into tears if your upset, in fact I don't think I've ever seen you crying while you've been here, you hate it when people belive that you cant do anything because you're a woman and you will go out of your way to make sure that – if someone needs your help – you will help them. I've never met anyone like you before Merleiah." She smiled lightly t him before putting her sword down.

"You aren't going to profess your undying love to me are you Authur?" she asked, "because I don't need Uther pushing us together more than he already is." Authur laughed loudly.

"No, you're too stubborn. I don't think I could live with it more than I already have to."

"Good because I wouldn't be able to deal with your royal pratishness either."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hands up who saw Doctor Who on saturday cuz i did and i was so upset that he left them. in fact i didnt even acknowledge that happened. In my crazy warped mind they're still with him. Am i right or am i right!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay yeh so i know that i haven't been the most reliable authoress recently and i am completely sorry about that but to make it up to you there is something special that will happen soon. Read below to find out.**

Chapter 8: A Day to Remember

After Merleiah had taken all her anger out on the dummy and on Authur too of course she tried to make her brain not think about what she had learned but it was hard. She didn't know what to do or who to tell, she only tied to not think about it, and that was fine until it was time for her to go to sleep. During the day, Merleiah had been able to keep herself busy enough to have it only a nagging thought in the back of her mind where – if she wanted then she could just forget about it, even if it was momentarily but now…where she had nothing but her thoughts to occupy her, she couldn't help but think of all the things that she had learnt.

And what made matters worse was that no one had the answer to all the questions that Merleiah had and the only one that had was her mother and Roxanne was no longer with her now. A wave of sadness rolled over Merleiah as she thought about her mother and that train of thought led to the small village of Ealdor. She had not heard of anything bad happening there through all of her three years in Camelot but simultaneously she had also heard nothing good either and Merleiah didn't know whether or not that was a good thing but as she thought over it she decided that if anything bad had happened then Camelot would know as it was the neighbouring kingdom and Merleiah felt a wave of relief calm her and she smiled slightly and closed her eyes intending to get some sleep but her brain had other idea's for her. _But what about your sister?_ A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered and flashbacks of the day rushed at her again.

Merleiah groaned and sat up in her bed. _Of course. Just as I was about to sleep my brain had to ask _that_ question._ She groaned again and put her hands in her head and rubbed her eyes harshly as if trying her rub the images and thoughts out of her head.

A knock on the door paused her actions and she answered telling the person to come in. When the door opened, she saw it was Gaius. "Hello Gaius. What brings you to my room?"

"Did I disturb you Leiah?" He asked her. Walking over to her bed he sat down at the edge and looked at the girl. The dwindling fire gave just enough light as he could see that her green eyes were looking tired and frustrated but her face was the perfect poker face, her hair was dishevelled and Gaius guessed it was because she had been tossing and turning, not being able to get to sleep. All the while Merleiah watched him and she saw a small flicker of sympathy. It was only for a second but Merleiah knew it was directed at her, and she even though she knew that Gaius meant well she couldn't stand the thought of someone being sorry for her. Sympathy from someone meant that something was wrong. That something bad had happened and she hated that. It had just always been like that ever since her mother had died and from then on it was something that made her angry.

"Oh no, I was still awake, you know how it is, being excited about a party, turning eighteen, thinking of the long lost family that you never guessed you had. That sort of thing." She smiled at the end of her sarcastic rant and Gaius chuckled.

"Well then I have something that I think will help you get some rest for tomorrow." He went into his pocket and brought out a small potion bottle and places it on Merleiah's beside table. She looked at it and notices that it was a blue-ish colour and she smiled at him gratefully and took it from the table, opened it and drank it in one go ignoring the bitter taste. "I thought you might need something to calm your worries so I whipped up a sleeping potion for you."

"Thank you Gaius. I really needed that." She was already feeling the effects of the drought and she lay back in her bed and closed her eyes, sinking into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

~~ODTC~~

Bridget walked quickly to the Lady Merleiah's room. She was already late and even though she knew that Lady Merleiah wasn't going to be mad at her, she would still be upset with herself. When she did finally manage to get herself into the room she found that the Lady was still sleeping peacefully and Bridget smiled to herself as she looked at her. She remembered the first day that she had met her and smiled and even bigger smile.

_Bridget had been 16 at the time and she was just minding her own business while collecting water when the royal guards had come up to her. As they walked up to her a flash of uneasiness through her and she hoped that they would just pass her by as they always did but of course they walked right up to her. Yes sir?" She asked hiding the uneasiness in her voice as well as she could. _

"_The King wishes to speak with you." One of them said and with those words her uneasiness turned into fear and it was all Bridget could do to not shake. _

"_Of course but may I ask why?" The guards said nothing only turned on their heels and walked off towards the castle probably expecting her to follow them and she did. When they got to the doors outside the court Bridget was barely containing her shaking and the guards opened the door and lead her in. _

"_We have brought her Sire." The second one said. The king nodded and made a 'come hither' motion with his had and Bridget walked slowly up to him and stood before him. When she stopped she curtsied and waited until her started to talk._

"_Your name is Bridget is it not?" He asked. _

_She nodded and said "yes Sire. It is." She said quietly. _

"_I have a job for you Bridget. I have a new ward and she needs a hand maid but I do not trust anyone so I asked the Lady Morgana and she told me that her hand maiden knew of a girl that she trusted with her life. Morgana trusts her maid and so I took her word into account and called for you." Bridget was shocked. It was true that her and Gwen were like sisters and she had introduces her to the Lady Morgana a few times but Bridget didn't know that Gwen trusted her that much and she was incredibly happy that she did. _

"_May I ask Sire what you're ward's name is?" She asked. _

"_Princess Merleiah Rowan of Androssa." Bridget's head shot up in shock. Everyone knew of what had happened to Androssa but everyone had thought that the Royal family had not survived. Clearly the rumours were wrong. "Do you accept the role of being the Princess' handmaiden?" The king asked. Bridget nodded. "Good then you will go to her room and will wait for her there." He told her where the Princess' room was and Bridget made her way to the room. _

_She waited for a half hour before the door to thee room flew open and a girl walked in. She looked only a little bit younger than Bridget herself but she was prettier. Her hair was a chestnut brown her skin a fair porcelain colour with full pink lips and eyes that sparkled brighter than any emerald and Bridget felt a small wave of jealousy wash over her before she bit it back, ashamed of herself. _

_The girl looked up at her in confusion. "Who are you?" It wasn't said arrogantly but curiously._

"_I am Bridget your highness, I am to be your handmaid." Bridget curtsied a little and the princess moaned and put her hands over her face. "Do I not please you your Highness?" _

"_No. no, no, no, no, that's not it. I just don't want a handmaiden. I don't need one and it isn't even fair to you to have to clean up a mess that I made. I should be the one that should do that not another person and anyway you don't even look that much older than me!" Bridget was confused. The Princess didn't sound like a princess at all. "I told him that I didn't want anyone to wait on me anyway. I _told_ him that!" _

"_If you don't mind me asking…why don't you want a handmaiden?" _

"_I _don't need one_! I am perfectly capable of doing my own things!" she had moved over to Bridget a little more as she had talked._

"_I don't mean to be blunt your Highness but…you don't sound like a princess." Bridget knew she was treading on ice here but her curiosity had gotten the best of her and her mouth had flew open and asked anyway. _

"_That's because I'm not." Confusion must have been evident on her face because the princess explained further. "I mean I guess I am a princess but I wasn't brought up as one. In fact I was brought up in a village just on the outskirts of Cenrad's kingdom for the last 14 years of my life. That's why I don't need a handmaiden. Oh and Bridget, please don't call me 'your Highness' or 'Lady Merleiah' or anything like that. I'm just plain old Merleiah, or even Leiah." She told her, Bridget nodded._

"_Of course Merleiah. Do you need me to do anything for you?" She asked her. _

"_No," Merleiah shook her head. There was something familiar about this girl bus she couldn't put here finger on it. "I don't need anything and you may have to get used to that. I doubt I'll be asking you for anything and also if you ever need to take a day off then you can just tell me and you can okay?" Bridget nodded in understanding. "I want this to be a friendship not a Mistress-servant thing." _

"_Okay Merleiah." Bridget was lucky that she had gotten Merleiah as a Mistress, there were some who were just horrible to their servants but it seemed like Merleiah was more of an ordinary girl than any of the others. _

_Merleiah herself was just about to go and find her book when it suddenly hit her. She knew who the girl was, it was the same girl who had been hassled by the knights. "You…you wouldn't happen to be the girl that was being harassed by those knights that day were you? It's just you seem really familiar." Bridget froze for a moment as she remembered that day and found that she was in fact the girl that had stopped the knights._

"_Yes I was." She whispered. "And it seems I have you to thank for that so thank you." _

"_It was nothing, there was no way that they should have been doing that so I just stopped them." _

"_You…You were taken off by the guards. What did they do?" She asked quietly. _

_Merleiah grinned at the memory, "I was put on prison for a few hours before Uther realized that I was missing and asked his idiot of a son where I was. Authur got into so much trouble and it was hilarious." She was grinning wildly now, _probably remembering what happened_ Bridget thought. "But hey, everything turned out fine in the end so there isn't anything to worry about," she shrugged nonchalantly before finally finding her book and sitting down to read it. That was the beginning of a very weird friendship._

Bridget smiled fondly at the memory. Leiah had made good on her promise and the few times that she had actually needed time off to help her mother, Leiah had given it to her with a smile on her face. It was more of a friendship than anything and Bridget was still amazed at the kindness the girl had.

She walked over to the curtains and drew them back softly before walking over to Leiah's bed and gently shook her till she woke. "Leiah? Leiah you have to wake up. It's your birthday today." Merleiah murmured and turned over to the side that faced Bridget.

"Ahh, I was hoping that it was all a dream." She moaned. Bridget giggled at that. Ever since Bridget had worked for Merleiah she had found out that the princess didn't like her birthday. _Well that isn't quite true._ Bridget thought to herself, _she doesn't like the attention that her birthday brought from everyone._ Once again Bridget thought about how odd Merleiah was but she loved it; that little bit of craziness that she emanated and the happiness that she radiated…most of the time.

"Well I'm sorry to say that it isn't and unfortunately you need to get ready for breakfast." With that Bridget pulled up a rather grumpy Merleiah from her bed and made her stand beginning her morning routine.

After she had finished she walked over to Bridget, looking at the dress that she had picked out. Merleiah had to admit that Bridget had style. The dress was beautiful yet simple and it was only her morning dress, Merleiah couldn't wait until the banquet came. The dress was Camelot red and the material was a soft silky satin that looked like it was flowing down to the floor. The sleeves were see through but gave an illusion of mystery, there was gold trimmings that crisscrossed around the neckline, the arms and a thicker trim around the waist almost like a belt. The front of the dress had gold ties that tied the two sides together and made a small messy bow at the front.

Merleiah gasped as she looked at it. "Wow Bridge, it's beautiful. You have great taste." She went to hug Bridget and smiled at the girl when she pulled back before going behind the screen and changing with her help. When she came out Bridget helped her style her hair into intricate curls that Merleiah knew she wouldn't have been able to do herself. When she had finished she turned and hugged Bridget, thanking her for all the help that she had given. Just as she was about to leave when Bridget stopped her. "I wanted to give you this." She said shyly. She handed Merleiah the parcel and she took it smiling.

"You didn't have to get me anything Bridge."

"I know but I wanted to. You always get me something for my birthday so it's time to return it." There was a slight blush on Bridget's face as she watched Merleiah open the present.

It was a broach. The most beautiful broach that Merleiah had seen and it wasn't because it was ladled with gems or gold, it was because it had come from Bridget. Someone who probably didn't have much money to spend but she had gotten Merleiah something anyway despite the fact that she could have used that money to buy herself something.

The broach itself was a small thing, it had a small intricate black flower design and the petals had a touch of green to them so that it looked like the flower was being illuminated in the night. "It's not much and I'm sure you'll get something better from Authur or Morgana but-" Merleiah didn't let her finish. She wrapped her arms around the girl in a tight hug and held her there for a few minuets.

"It's the best present that I've gotten in all the time I've been in Camelot and it's _because _it's simple. You're the only one that gets that I like simple things and that's why you're my best friend Bridge." Merleiah pulled back from her and put the broach on the side of her dress. "Thank you."

Bridget smiled and hugged her friend again but this time when she pulled back she pushed Merleiah towards the door. "Go on, they'll be waiting for you."

Merleiah walked up to the banquet hall and walked through the door. She was greeted by the site of Gwen, Morgana, Authur and Uther and each one of them had a smile on their faces.

Morgana was the first to walk to her. "Happy birthday Leiah." She told the girl and soon she was hugging her closely.

"Thanks Morgana." Merleiah told her after she was let go. She walked up to the table and sat down at her usual seat.

"Ahh your eighteenth birthday." Uther smiled at her as she sat down, "I remember having mine."

"And how many years ago was that father?" Authur asked grinning madly. Merleiah couldn't help the smile and giggle that escaped her and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"That is beside the point." Uther told his son. "But being eighteen is a step into freedom and a milestone a person's life. I hope yours is a stepping stone into great things Merleiah."

"Thank you Uther. That was truly a lovely speech," Merleiah nodded her head in acceptance.

"It would be even better if they weren't the same words he spoke to me on my eighteenth birthday." Morgana said laughing, "It was the same for Authur too."

~~ODTC~~

The evening birthday ball was turning out to be pretty boring as far as Merleiah was concerned. All it was were a bunch of people who had come to wish her a happy birthday but mainly get drunk or scope out suitors depending on who it was. _Parties back in Ealdor were more fun than this. Hell even funerals were._ She thought to herself as she looked at the 'party' that was being held in her honour.

The only thing that was keeping her somewhat sane was the fact that Bridget was there and the two were making criticizing remarks at each and every one of the people here. Well that was when there wasn't anything for Bridget to do at least but when she had to go off and do something then Merleiah was left making conversation to all the women that were there and, more often than not, Uther would introduce her to 'suitable suitors' and ever so subtly – in his opinion – tell her all about how great they were and their allegiances with Camelot. The thought of marrying one of these men made her stomach recoil and her heart ache for the only one that she had ever truly loved.

Merlin.

Merleiah still thought about him frequently and the only person she had told was Gaius for fear of Uther trying to go there and search for the sorcerer that had brought her here all those years ago.

There wasn't anything that Merleiah could do about it though so she carried on smiling and laughing and trying to keep the guests entertained as the night went on and she managed to do it pretty well in her opinion. There was a time at some point in the night when she felt as if someone was watching her and when she looked around there was no one there. Other times it felt like something bad was going to happen but Merleiah ignored the feeling.

Eventually, as the night went on with more and more people leaving until there were enough people that had left for it to be permissible for Merleiah to go and so with a curtsey she left. She walked quickly to her room without anyone stopping her but just as she was about to sit down there was a voice.

_Merleiah, we need to talk._

She sighed but there wasn't much she could do, Kilgharrah only called her when she was needed so it had to be something important. She walked down the familiar route quickly and soon enough she found herself in the underground prison.

"What is it you want?" She asked tiredly. Kilgharrah flew down to the perch so he could talk to her. The dragon could see how tired she was and he felt pity for her.

"The balance of magic is changing young witch."

"What?" Merleiah was awake now, she had known that something wasn't completely right but she had ignored it. "What does that even mean?"

"Things are happening, things that are not meant to happen. The time of the prophecy and your destiny has come into play and you will need to be prepared for all that is to happen. Your magic is waking up but in doing so you are alerting those who wish to harm you."

"But who wants' to harm me? I know what the prophecy says, well at least the part that I can read but surly I am not powerful enough to do what it is it says."

"You are. Alone you are powerful, severely so but with your bonded and your sister you will be a force to be reckoned with and it is that power that they fear Merleiah."

Fear rushed over Merleiah as the dragon said this. It was true that he had talked about her bonded before but this was the first time that she actually believed him. "But I haven't even met her yet. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"The time of the prophecy is approaching Merleiah. Your sister will be called to you and with her, so will you're bonded."

"But who is it?" She asked once again but Kilgharrah just flew up back to his alcove.

"Be prepared young Rowan. The time of the Dragon is here."

**K so i had a question asking when Merlin was going to come in. The answer is... He will be appearing in the next chapter. YYYYYEEEEHHHH! But anyway, here is something. Thoes who have been keeping up will know that Merlieah has a sister but here's the thing: I cant choose what her name will be so i'm letting you guys decide. Here they are:**

Carina – Dear one  
>Edeline – Born into nobility<br>Electra – the shining one  
>Breanna – Strong, victorious, honourable<br>Asta – Bright as a star  
>Azura – bluish colour<br>Celeste – from the heavans  
>Amara – Eternal<br>Fae  
>Illiana<p>

**So you get the feel of the names then? Good. And any other names you might have will be taken into consideration but i really do need to choose a name so it would be great if you guys could help me choose. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: To Tell The Dragon

To Tell The Dragon

Merleiah woke to the sound of the drums banging and as her mind began to clear from the haziness of sleep she gasped. There was only one reason why those drums would be banging and it was a reason she despised with all her being.

Uther had accused someone of being a sorcerer.

Merleiah jumped out of bed and ran to the window just in time to see the man that was sentenced to death and to her horror she found that it was Tom Collins. He was the one who had first helped her in the Cathedral on her first day out in Camelot and since then they had built a steady friendship with not only her but his mother as well. The old woman reminded her so much of her own mother and so she loved spending time with them but now…

She could hear the mumbling of the crowd as Uther spoke. "Let this serve as a lesson to all." His voice rang through the square and Merleiah looked at the man that was her guardian. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is found guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic and perusing to the laws of Camelot I Uther Pendragon have decreed such practices are banned on penalty of death." Merleiah squeezed her eyes shut as he said it. She had known, of course she had known that he was a sorcerer but she had never told. Tom and his mother never used it wrongly; they used it only when they could do nothing else, as a last resort but it was never to do anything bad.

As Merleiah opened her eyes she gazed at the crowd that had gathered to witness the poor man's death and a flash of familiar raven hair caught her eye. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered Merlin but she shook her head at her antics. _There is no way he would be here, _she thought as she looked once again at Tom.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king but for the crime of sorcery," Uther spat, "there is but one punishment I can pass." He nodded towards the executioner and he moved him to the platform in the middle and made him kneel. The drums began again and Tom looked towards Merleiah's window. She saw him looking at her and the look he gave her brought tears to her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she murmured to him as the axe lifted. Tom smiled slightly as he saw her. He knew that there wasn't anything she could do, as much as she wanted too but if there was one thing that he would see last before he died it was her face and that made him smile.

It was that smile that Merleiah saw as the axe fell, ending the life of a friend she had held dear to her. In her anger she felt her eyes flare gold and the mirror beside her bed cracked and shattered.

Uther had started talking again but she blocked it out. He had become a cold distant thing that did not deserve to be called human in her eyes. She could not believe that he had murdered and executed so many over the last few months but then…Kilgharrah had warned her that the balance between the good and bad was becoming thin and though at the time she did not understand, she did now.

Over the last few months, more and more people had been executed under the accusation of either having magic or harbouring a person who had and it was, in those few short months that Merleiah's life had become a constant danger because of her birthright. Everyday she had to live with the fear that one of her own would be caught or she would be and so everyday she woke up with dread in her heart.

It did not help that she had to pretend that nothing had changed between herself and Uther and though her dislike towards him grew with every execution, she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

She was brought back to the present as she heard a wailing, shrill and full of pain and Merleiah rushed to the window to see what was happening.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you, with your hatred, and your ignorance. You took my son and I promise you, before the celebrations are over you _will_ share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." Merleiah gasped as Uther told the guards to seize her. _Marry what are you doing? _

~~OPTC~~

Merleiah rushed into the throne room, not caring that the guards had tried to stop her. "Why? Why would you do that?" She shouted at Uther. He sat there briefly shocked at Merleiah. "What did that poor man ever do to you that you had him _executed_?"

"He was practicing magic." He told her calmly. Merleiah had been much more stubborn to the dangers of magic over the last few months and in his opinion she did not understand the danger of it.

"So what you go and kill him for it? He wasn't doing anybody any harm!" Merleiah had always been the most passionate about something, even Morgana, who had a problem with what he did, was never as vocal about it.

"You would not understand Merleiah. You are too young to understand the dangers of this world and now because of magic, Authur is in danger."

"The only reason that is, is because you killed her _only son_. You of all people should know how it feels to loose someone you love with all your heart!" There was nothing getting through to him. She had tried everything but Uther was a stubborn basterd. "And don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't know the dangers of magic. My mother, my kingdom, it was all destroyed by magic but you know what? There are good people out there. I was brought here by magic and if it wasn't for them then I would be dead by now so don't you dare tell me that all magic is evil only because you have see the evil side of it!" He must have been about to open his mouth to say something but Merleiah was already on her heels and out the door, slamming it as she left.

_She is too stubborn for her own good,_ Uther thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes in frustration, _but one day she will understand. _

~~OPTC~~

As the day went on, Merleiah refused to come out of her room and the only person who she would talk to was Bridget. Bridget understood why Merleiah felt like she did and she knew that Tom had been Merleiah's friend so she sat with her as she cried herself to sleep as she did every time something like this happened.

As Merleiah slept, Morgana had found Uther. She too hated it when Uther did something like this but she found she could never say anything to help him understand the pain the people went through although she tried once again.

"Morgana." He called out to her as she looked out at the platform.

"Yes?" She answered quietly.

"Why are you not joining us at the feast?" She could hear his frustration at that but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"I just don't think chopping somebody's head off is a good cause for a celebration." She told him before resuming her spot by the window. "That poor mother."

"Not you too Morgana. It was civil justice to what he had done."

"To whom?" She asked, eyebrows rising. "He practiced magic, he didn't hurt anyone."

"You were not around twenty years ago, you did not see what I saw." The anger was evident in his voice as he spoke to her.

"When will you stop blaming what happened twenty years ago on the people now?" She asked him, frustration turning to anger.

"When they understand that there is no room for magic in my kingdom. You and Merleiah will be with me when I great Lady Helen."

"I told you I will have nothing to do with the banquet and you can be sure that Merleiah will not step foot in it either!"

"I am your guardian and you _will do as I say! _If you will show me no respect towards me then at least has some for our finest singer." He walked off then, leaving her to whatever she had been doing before and angrier than when he had first found her.

~~OPTC~~

Morning broke with the cockerels croaking and Merleiah woke groggily and with a headache so she quickly dressed and made her way to Gaius. With a nock on the door she opened it to find Gaius mopping up some water.

"Oh what happened here?" She asked helping him by picking up the bucket.

"Nothing, I just dropped some water. I don't have as good reflexes as I did back then." He told her.

"Well, I don't know, I don't really think you had any back then either." She told him cheekily.

"Oi, so what was it that you actually wanted" He asked her knowingly.

"Uh, headache." He nodded and pointed her over to where she normally got it from but when she turned towards the shelf she saw a bag there. "Gaius why is there a bag here?"

"Someone from Ealdor has come here. My nephew actually." He told her. Merleiah smiled a large happy smile as he told her that. There was someone from Ealdor here.

"Do I know him?" She asked curiously.

"I'd wager you most probably do." He told her. Merleiah's grin got bigger than before and she tried to get more details out of him but he wouldn't budge so she begrudgingly gave up before drinking the potion and leaving the vile on the table besides Gaius.

"Fine don't tell me. I have to go and find Authur anyway. Bye Gaius." She waved as she left and he waved back before she closed the door and made her way to the training grounds where she knew Authur would be. When she found him, he was making fun of his man servant Richard. He was making his run with the target while he threw knives at him. Merleiah's eyes flared as she took in what she saw and was just about to step in when someone else did first.

Curious now, she walked closer to them and heard what Authur was saying. "Yet you called me friend." It wasn't a question at all.

"Yeh." The black haired guy said. Authur replied with the same answer. There was something about the man that was so familiar to Merleiah, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'd never have a friend that could be such an ass." Merleiah was trying to hold in her laugh. Either this boy was incredibly brave…or he had no clue that Authur was a prince. Either way, that answer did not please Authur.

"Or I one that could be so stupid. Tell me, do you know how to walk on your knees _Mer_lin?" Merleiah frowned at the name. _No, no way, it can't be…but that isn't exactly a common name._ The more Merleiah looked at the boy, the more she recognized him. It was Merlin, it had to be him. The same blue eyes, the same hair, everything was the same and Merleiah didn't know how she missed it before. But there was a little voice at the back of her head telling her that Merlin had seen her by now so how had he not recognized her.

They had started talking again. Authur was riling Merlin up, she knew what he was doing and she knew what Merlin would do. _Don't do it Merlin, don't do it._ But of course, he did it. He tried to punch Authur. She sighed as he did and started walking over to him. "I could out you in jail for that." Authur told him.

"Oh who do you think you are, the king?" By now Merleiah had come right behind Authur.

"Thank god he isn't. He's too much of a twit right now." Both men looked at her and she smiled at Merlin. "He is, unfortunately, however the king's son which means he can put you in jail if he wants."

"Leiah what do you want?" He was frustrated and Merleiah smiled at it.

"I would like you to put Merlin down and leave him alone." She told him firmly.

"He attacked me."

"You provoked him, and you seem to enjoy putting people who help other's in jail. Or is it perhaps those only from Ealdor hmm?"

"You can't -"

"Did you forget what happened 3 years ago on this very spot? Your father wasn't too happy about that and I think he would like to hear you're doing the exact thing again. I bet Morgana would love to hear about it too." She had him. There was no way Authur could win against Morgana and Merleiah, he would loose before it even began. It also helped that Uther believed anything that Morgana told him.

"Fine. No jail but he will have to do something." Authur huffed as he dropped Merlin and walked away.

"Hey," she knelt down besides him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeh, thanks but you know I could have took him." Merlin said brushing himself off. Merleiah giggled at him and he looked up at her. There was something familiar about her, he didn't know what it was but it was there and it was nagging at the back of his mind. "I could have." He insisted again.

"I'm sure you could have. I missed you, you and Hunith. Oh and how's Sarah?" She asked smiling brightly.

"How do you know who they are?" He stared at her.

"What do you mean 'how do I know who they are?' they brought me up." Panic was flaring in her stomach and she kept trying to tell herself that he was playing a joke on her but it wasn't working. "They raised me after mother died. Roxanne."

"Roxanne never had any kids, and anyway how do you know her?" That didn't make any sense. _What is he talking about? _But something flashed through her memory: Merlin had used his magic to save her. He _must have and maybe when he did he used too much but instead of losing his power he…forgot me._

Merleiah looked into his eyes, there was only confusion and nothing else. She knew he really didn't know who she was. "Merlin…do you…do you know who I am?" She asked quietly.

"No sorry. Should I?" Her heart cracked silently and she had to stop breathing for a second before she began crying.

"Un no – no that's…um…no sorry, I was just confused." He looked at her oddly and then he moved with one foot and he winced in pain. "Oh, we should probably get you to Gaius."

"Yeh, thanks." He smiled at her and she tired to smile back but she couldn't manage a full one. She helped him up the stairs and to Gaius.

She walked with him to Gaius and opened the door when she got there. Gaius was sitting at the table writing something when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Merleiah walking through the door and smiled at her. He then saw Merlin walking behind her holding his arm. "Merlin, Leiah what happened?"

"Merlin met Authur." She told him quietly. "And Authur decided to make a tradition of throwing people from Ealdor into prison."

"Merlin!" Gaius sounded shocked.

"It's fine. I stopped him from doing it but Merlin will probably have to spend the afternoon in the stocks." She went and sat in the seat next to Gaius as he stood up and walked to Merlin checking his arm to see how bad it was. Concluding that it wasn't that bad he walked over to the shelf and brought Merlin a vile of pain relief, knowing that it would hurt in the morning.

"Merlin, you were meant to keep your head down and out of sight. Your lucky Merleiah was there and that you know each other so well." Gaius looked at Merlin and saw that his face was filled with confusion.

"What do you mean? Why does everyone keep saying that?" He asked his uncle. Gaius looked over to Merleiah and saw that she had the perfect poker face on but her eyes were a different story. They were filled with pain and sadness.

"You knew each other back in Ealdor…don't you?" Merlin shook his head.

"I've never met her before today. She couldn't have been in Ealdor." Merleiah was about to tell Gaius something but then the doors burst open and the guards came and took Merlin.

"Remember to keep your mouth shut." Merleiah told him as he was forced out the room. She took a deep breath as the door closed and got up, tiding the room and trying to not look at Gaius but it didn't work.

"Leiah why didn't Merlin know who you are?" He asked her, walking over to her. She turned to him and he saw that there were tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I honestly don't know Gaius but he doesn't remember anything to do with me. He even thinks that mother never had any children." Merleiah couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down and cried. "Nothing. Not even that I love him. Gaius what do I do?" she asked as she wiped away the tears flowing freely down her face.

"I don't know Leiah and I'm so sorry about that."

~~ODTC~~

"Kilgharrah I need to speak with you!" Merleiah waited as the Great Dragon flew down from its perch and looked at her.

"Yes?" His voice rang through the cave and she looked at him, tears still in her eyes.

"I know you know that Merlin is here." She accused him. "And right now I don't care that you didn't tell me he would come here but you need to tell me why he can't remember me!" She cried.

The Dragon sighed as he looked at the young witch. He knew that there would come a time when the warlock would come. It was written in the stars that he would, yet he also knew what had happened to him and it was something that needed to happen. "It is true that I knew that the warlock would come here. It has always been this way and it was always meant to be that he would not remember you." He told her calmly.

"But WHY?"

"Because with him you're magic will grow. He will teach you things that he would not have if he remembered you and you will do the same because you do. Without him, your magic would have been weak but with him here, your magic will rival his and no other will be able to stand in your way."

"This all happened because of a POWER TRIP?" She screamed. " The man _I love _cant remember me all because if he did my _magic _wouldn't be as strong?" she glared at him, the anger building in her. "No, I will not be a puppet to destiny any more. My sister can come here for all I care but I will not help. No more." She shook her head as she left but Kilgharrah had one last thing to say.

"You can not escape destiny so easily young witch. Soon you will learn this."

~~ODTC~~

Merleiah walked around the square. She was still angry but she had learned from the time she had been here how to mask that anger enough so that people didn't worry, _but angry isn't exactly the right word is it? I'm more than angry, I'm furious. _She walked more, not really aware of where she was going. All she noticed was a small pull in her stomach. _Now, not only do I have to worry about destiny, I have to worry about my sister, my magic being discovered and Merlin's being discovered too. _She found herself in the town centre and there seemed to be a fight going on, or at least the start of one. As she got closer, she heard the voice of Authur _and _Merlin. _Great, not only do I have to worry about everything else but also now I have to worry about Merlin's obviously recent suicidal tendencies._

They were having a verbal spat so that wasn't so bad, it was only when Authur chucked a mace towards Merlin that she started getting worried. "Come on then." Authur said swinging the mace over hi head. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He told Merlin as he backed away.

"Yeh? Well how long have you been training to be a prat?" Authur stopped and looked at Merlin, as did Merleiah and she was the small sparkle in his eye. He had a plan and Merleiah knew it.

"You can't address me like that." Authur said a little shocked but he was hiding it well.

"I'm sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat _my lord_?" He asked with a small but mocking bow. Authur smiled at Merlin and then suddenly swung the mace at him. _And the fight has begun,_ Merleiah thought as she watched the two fight. Well Merlin wasn't so much as fighting but more of dodging as Authur tried to land a hit. It was only about half way through though that Merlin started fighting back and it was only Merleiah that noticed that it was with magic, and that was only because she was watching closely as the boxes, crates and wagons started moving in the way of Authur.

She smiled to herself. _At least he didn't loose his magic like I did._ She thought, and that was a little bit of relief on her nerves but now she knew, she was going to have to start keeping him out of trouble, and the first way she was going to do that was to end this stupid fight.

Just as she was about to stop it, she saw Merlin on the floor with Authur standing over him, a smug smile on his face. The guards lifted Merlin up and was about to tae him away when Authur stopped them. "He may be an idiot but he's a brave one." He walked right up to Merlin and looked at him. "There's something about you Merlin that I cant put my finger on." With that he walked away leaving Merlin to Gaius. Merleiah followed Authur back to the training grounds.

"Why would you do that?" She asked him. Authur jumped a little, startled by her voice before turning around.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Is it so hard for you to leave people alone Authur?" She asked him. "First Rich and now Merlin?"

"I warned him but he didn't listen." He told her not even really listening now. Merleiah shook her head at him.

"You know what Authur? The first day I was conscious and able to move I met you, harassing Bridget. Then I stood up for her and you threw me in the dungeon. My first impression of you was that if this was the future king of Camelot then we were all in big trouble." Authur looked at her shocked at what she was saying. "But then I got to know you and you weren't so bad. But now…you've changed Authur and it isn't a good one. If you want to carry on doing stuff like this then you can but know this Authur, if there is one thing I hate more than anything in the world, it's someone who picks on people who cant defend themselves. I hope you know what you're turning into Authur because I am done with trying to help you." With that she walked away, leaving Authur to stare at her, shocked and upset by her words.

~~ODTC~~

_Merlin…Merlin. _Merleiah jolted up, awake and in shock. She had heard Kilgharrah in her mind but he wasn't calling for he, he was calling for Merlin. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether or not she should go and follow him but she knew that she needed to protect him and that included from the Dragon. Because even though Merleiah trusted him, she also knew how he played. He gave only the half truths to make sure that you followed him and she didn't want Merlin to have to go through that so she made up her mind and followed him to the cave.

It was there that she found him talking to the Dragon. "…I don't see what this has to do with me." He told him confused.

"Everything. Without you and the Sisters Authur will not succeed. Without you there will be _no _Albion."

_You stupid Dragon. _She yelled into its head hoping he could hear her. She smiled a smug smile as she saw the Dragon wince slightly.

"Who are the Sister's and what have they got to do with me?" He asked.

"They are the ones that will help unite Albion. They will be needed to face the trials you and Authur will face. Without them, there will be unimaginable grievances to not only Authur but you as well. You will need one while Authur the other; it has been written since the dawn of time and there is no way to escape it." Merleiah knew that the last part was directed towards her but she didn't care.

"No, no, no way. There has to be some mistake. There has to be another Authur because this ones and idiot." Merleiah had to stop a snort coming from her at that. It was true, he was but she was done with that now.

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that, after all, a Sister has already planted a seed in his mind. Perhaps you will be the one to make it grow."

Kilgharrah flew off leaving Merlin to try and make sense of the mess that he was in. "Wait, I need to know more." It had no effect though. He carried on flying up to wherever he flew off to but Merleiah couldn't think about that. Any minuet, Merlin would turn around and she would need to be gone she as quickly and as quietly she could, she ran back up the stairs and behind a pillar hoping that it was dark enough for Merlin not to see her.

When Merlin was out of sight, she made her way back to her room, praying that this had all been a very detailed dream.

~~ODTC~~

Merleiah woke up and managed not to groan. She had known that last night wasn't a dream but she had still prayed.

Now she had to worry about Merlin and his destiny too. _For the love of all that is good, is there no peace for me anymore?_ She wondered. Bridget entered her room and smiled at Merleiah.

"Good morning Leiah. I hope you slept well?"

"No, but then again, when do I ever?" She asked as she got out of bed. "So what sort of torture do you have for me this time Bridge?" Bridget smiled and walked over to her wardrobe, opened it and picked out a beautiful cream white gown.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You've done it again. You've made me fall in love with a dress and I really don't like them." She smiled. "But that's just what you do."

Night fell and Merleiah walked to the feast begrudgingly. She hated that she had to go to the feast but Uther was being a persistent little bugger and was forcing her so with as much dignity as she could muster, she walked into the room.

Everyone turned to look at her as she walked into the room, she had somehow managed to outdo the Lady Morgana and it seemed like she wasn't even trying. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Authur clearly hearing the shock in his voice as he whispered a 'god help us' beside her. She smiled smugly as Uther started his talk, keeping the trained look of indifference on her face.

"We have enjoyed 0 years of peace and harmony. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Everybody clapped as the Lady Helen made her way to the centre of the room and began to sing. Something flared in Merleiah's core as she looked at the woman and it took a moment for her to realise that it wasn't the Lady Helen at all but Mary and Merleiah's worry spiked.

That was only the beginning though because as Mary started singing, Merleiah felt herself drifting slowly into sleep. It took her longer than normal but she managed to notice that everyone else was as well and her gut instinct was telling her that it was time to stop this. She discreetly put her hands over her ears and watched as everyone around her fell asleep.

Every person but one: Merlin.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye that Merlin was doing the same as well and she quickly devised a plan to escape this as the cob webs started forming. Slowly the room became darker as she sung louder and Merleiah noticed that she was just about the throw a dagger that was pointing towards Authur. She looked over at Merlin and saw he was about to do something to hurt her and on instinct, she felt her eyes blaze gold and Mary was thrown back just before the chandelier hit her.

The singing stopped and Merleiah called out with her mind. "_Don't Mary, please."_ Mary looked up at Merleiah and saw that the girl was not asleep like the others though she was pretending to be. "_I beg, you, he is my brother in every sense of the word. I promise you that when Authur takes the throne then magic will return. I will promise you on my magic but please just let him live and I promise I will do what needs to be done to ensure this."_ Mary knew she could not harm the boy, Merleiah was like a daughter to her and she knew she would follow through with the promise so she would not hurt the young Pendragon. His father on the other hand, she could, and just as everyone was waking up she lifted the dagger and threw it at Uther.

Merlin saw this and on instinct, his magic leapt into action, slowing time down enough to push the king out of the way of the dagger before it hit him. With everyone waking up, Mary knew that she would not get the chance so she cast the transportation spell and left. Reassured that Merleiah would carry out her promise.

Uther got up and walked over to Merlin, who had moved very quickly from the king. "You saved my life. A debt must be repaid." Merlin tried to protest but Uther wasn't allowing it. "Don't be so modest. You must be rewarded, this merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be prince Authur's manservant." The king walked away, leaving Merlin and Authur to stutter over it. Merleiah smiled and walked up to Merlin.

"Well you are the hero today aren't you Merlin?" Merlin flushed a slight pink though it was hard to see in the dark. "A word of advice," she whispered. "Don't let him walk all over you." With that she smiled and left. She needed to speak with Kilgharrah.

"You should not have done that Merleiah." The Dragon told her angrily. "It was not right."

"No. What wasn't right was telling Merlin about me. You shouldn't have done that. What I did was right. I saved my kin from death!"

"But now you must ensure that you follow through. To swear on your magic is to swear on you life." He told her. "If Merlin does not succeed or Authur should become cold hearted then you will die."

"Well then I guess a family reunion is called for." With that she spun on her heel and left the Dragon there to do as he wished.

**Okay guys, really? Not a single review? i am dissapointed in you lot.  
>Now i know that i havent been too reliable but that was because i was writing from my head and now i ha writers block but i PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE to keep you up to date regularly. In fact, the next update will be on saturday or sunday k?<strong>

**BTW, i still need some votes on the names so here they are again:**

**Carina – Dear one**  
><strong>Edeline – Born into nobility<strong>  
><strong>Electra – the shining one<strong>  
><strong>Breanna – Strong, victorious, honourable<strong>  
><strong>Asta – Bright as a star<strong>  
><strong>Azura – bluish colour<strong>  
><strong>Celeste – from the heavans<strong>  
><strong>Amara – Eternal<strong>  
><strong>Fae<strong>  
><strong>Illiana <strong>

** Any other names will be taken into account and are appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10: What About The Snakes?

Okay so I know i said sunday but it was my sister's birthday so i couldnt but i have been true to my word and i posted it the next day. The next one will be posted next sunday so i hope you enjoy it.

What About the Snakes?

It was here.

The not so long awaited tournament the Uther held every year for men to come and 'showcase' their fighting skills in order to win a chest of gold. In Merleiah's opinion it was just a way for people to come and vent out their anger but who was she to know? Either way, it was big and it was what Authur was practicing for with Merlin at that moment in time while Merleiah watched on the sidelines, waiting for her turn to beat Authur.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Shield. Head."

"Head?" Merlin asked as Authur hit him over the head with the sword.

"Come on Merlin you aren't even trying." Merleiah could practically hear the ringing in her own head she saw Authur hit him on the head again. They started it up again and poor Merlin wasn't getting any better at it. Merleiah felt sorry for him as Authur hit the helmet again.

"Can we stop this please?" he asked. Authur just ignored him and carried on giving Merlin instructions to follow but they were too fast and Merlin found himself tripping over his own feet and landing on the slightly damp ground with his head still ringing.

"Your braver than you look." Authur told him. "Most servants just collapse after the first blow."

Merleiah couldn't help it. She was still angry at Authur for being such an ass to everyone. "Oh wow, the mighty Authur PenDragon is giving someone a complement." She said coldly. He turned to look at her and he was met with a face of indifference but that wasn't the case; Authur knew that Leiah was still angry with him but he really had no idea of what to do.

"Come on Leiah I said I was sorry. How long will this grudge last?" Even as he said it he knew that it was the wrong thing to say. Merleiah's eyes flashed with anger and then a slow evil smile crept up her face.

"Tell you what Authur, if you can beat me in this duel then I'll forgive you, if not, then you can be a servant for hmm…" she pretended to think about it, "a week. How does that sound?" Authur was at a disadvantage. He knew that she was good, James had told him as much, but he had never _actually_ seen her train so he had no idea of what she was capable off. "And it would give Merlin some time to rest."

The glint in her eye was one of mischief and cunning but it was a look that Merlin was sure that he had seen before, he just didn't know where. "That sounds like a great idea. I like that idea."

"See Merlin likes it. But what about you Authur, you haven't been talking for the last 30 seconds so _surely_ you must have _something_ to say no?"

He couldn't take it anymore; she was starting to really annoy him. "Fine," he growled and Merlin walked away from the area while Merleiah picked up her sword.

"Come on Authur. Cant you take a little bit of teasing?" She stood ready and waiting for him to make the first move. _The more I annoy, the less he'll be able to focus._ "But then again I guess you always have to be the one to put someone down. Wasn't that the first thing you did when you met me? I mean you literally put me down, remember? You got the guards to push me to the floor because I beat that knight. What was his name? Oh well didn't really matter, I ended up in the dungeon and the when Uther finally found me you got into so much trouble." She turned to Merlin and saw he was grinning. "You know I was fifteen at the time and he still couldn't beat me."

That was it, the final straw.

Authur lunged at the girl and started swinging his sword at her. it didn't mater though how hard he swung or how fast he moved, she always seemed to be one step ahead of him or just a couple of feet out of reach. Really it annoyed him all the more but he tried not to show it. Unfortunately, Merleiah _had_ been watching him train for the last three years so she knew all his tricks so when he went for the left – his signature move - she blocked the sword and over balanced him.

The fight ended with Authur on his back in almost the exact position Merlin had been in and Merleiah holding the sword to his throat. "Uh oh, looks like Authur is going to be a servant for the week." She sung. She moved and allowed him to get up before turning towards the castle, winking at Merlin and walking back to put her armour in the weaponry.

Merlin looked at Authur on the floor and grinned, about to say something. Authur saw this and growled. "Shut up Merlin!"

~~ODTC~~

Merlin walked back to his room in pain and tired, it too him a while to get back to his room but when he finally did, Gaius was there making some sort of potion. "So how was your first day as Authur's manservant?"

Merlin hit the side of his head a couple of times. "Do you hear clanging?" he asked. He hit it again trying to rid himself of the noise but it only gave him a headache. He moved towards the chair and sat down as Gaius rubbed his shoulders. "It was horrible," he winced slightly as Gaius rubbed a particularly sore spot on and groaned. "I still have to learn all that tournament etiquette by the morning."

A small smile formed Gaius' face as an idea came to him. "You should ask Leiah. She knows quite a bit about it seeing as she had to learn it when she came here."

"Yeh I guess…and she does seem to know a lot about fighting. She managed to get Authur on his knees pretty quickly and she was pretty clever about it too. She made him annoyed and he lost focus."

"Merleiah is a smart girl. She always has been good at whatever she set her mind to. I don't think I've ever seen her give up on something." Merlin paused as he thought about her. It was true that she seemed the type to not give up whatever the reason. Her personality reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite remember who.

"She was really angry at Authur though. She kept edging him on and the way she said some of the things were really cold."

"I can't say anything Merlin, if you want to know then you should ask Leiah herself." Gaius told him.

"Oh like that would end well. I'll just walk up to the princess of Androssa and ask her what's wrong shall I?"

"Leiah isn't like that, she wasn't born in a palace, and she wasn't brought up with the idea that servants were less important than royalty. In her eyes, we are all the same." Merlin looked back at Gaius and he realized that since he had met her all the princess had done was help him. She had saved him from spending a night in the dungeon and just today had very slyly helped him by giving him a break from Authur.

"I guess your right but I just can't shake the feeling that I've met her before – or at least someone like her." Merlin shook his head at the thought but Gaius thought for a moment. If Merlin was remembering then surly there could be some way to save him couldn't there? He was brought out of his thoughts as Merlin whispered: "Onheron achton bragdon." The book closest to him slid forward and into Merlin's outstretched hands.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed.

~~ODTC~~

Merleiah sat in her room reading a story about a young woman who had found love in a man from the family of royalty and him her. It was a book about romance and drama and one that she never really read but with Merlin being here and him not remembering her, she decided that maybe she could find love in stories where the hero and heroine always ended up living happily ever after.

She had just finished reading the chapter but was too lazy to want to get up and put the book away so she decided to cheat fro once and use her magic. The book had been floating it's way over to the book shelf when the door opened and panicking, Merleiah made the book drop.

She looked over to see who had come in and saw that it was Bridget. A wave of relief flushed over her and Bridget stood there smiling at her. "Bridget you scared me to death."

"I'm sorry Leiah but I was just coming to tell you that the tournament was starting soon." Bridget walked over to where the boo lay and put it back onto the bookshelf where it was meant to be as if nothing had happened.

To her though it wasn't anything.

Before the Great Purge, her family had studied white magic. She had not even been born yet but when she was, she and her family had found she had been born with magic. It wasn't anything big, Bridget could feel emotions and sometimes she could manipulate them and it was when she did that did her eyes turn gold but she knew Uther would have her beheaded for that and so did not use it very often lest she got caught.

She did get caught however, but it was by Merleiah. She and Leiah had been having a lovely time and Bridget had said something about the new servant Merlin when she felt sorrow coming from Merleiah. Unconsciously, she lifted the sorrow from the girl she called a sister but Merleiah had looked up as she did and saw Bridget's golden eyes.

Instead of running to Uther as she had feared Merleiah would, she had told her about her own magic and how she had come to be here. When Bridget had asked her why she had felt so sad at the mention of Merlin, Merleiah had told her and after she had Bridget had given her a hug and promised her that she would help do whatever she could to get Merlin's memory back and she had meant it. So when she had seen Merleiah levitate the book over to the shelf it hadn't startled her at all.

"I guess I really should go now. Are you going to come this time?" She asked her best friend.

"Uhh no, I hate these thing you know that Leiah. I'm just going to go home and help mother around the house for a bit. its mother's monthly clean this week." At that Bridget rolled her eyes and hugged Merleiah before leaving to go home.

"Looks like I'll be watching with Gaius again." She said t herself making her way to the pitch.

Gaius was standing there, looking at the match which had already started. "Hey Gaius, where's Merlin?" She asked as she stood besides the man.

"He has to wait near the tent for when Authur comes out." Gaius turned to her. "Merleiah I know how much it must hurt you knowing what you do but Merlin does remember, at least some part of him does so don't give up." She nodded and thanked him, turning back to watch the match.

The match ended and Merleiah went over to congratulate Authur. No matter how angry she was at him, some of these fights could end in death and she did it every time he fought.

He was standing there next to Merlin and she walked over to him. "Congratulation Authur, as much as it pains me to say it right now, you fought well today." She gave him a small smile and was about to walk away when she saw Sir Valiant walking towards them. Throughout the whole thing, it was Valiant that was the most competition for Authur but that wasn't what Merleiah was worried about; she was more worried about the fact that the man was oozing a feeling of mischief and dread.

"May I offer congratulations on your victory today," he panted.

"Likewise." Was all Authur offered to the knight. Like Merleiah, Authur felt that there _was_ something not right about the man.

"I will see you at the reception today." Valiant said and then left walking of with his servant.

"Creep." Merleiah and Merlin said together. They looked at each other and started giggling, well in Merleiah's case chuckling. Even Authur let out a slight snort at that.

"For tomorrow Merlin you have to wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and mend my chainmail." He told him giving him his helmet and sword to put away. Merlin groaned and looked annoyed. Merleiah felt sorry for him and patted his shoulder lightly.

"It'll be okay Merlin. A little tip, a little grease works like _magic_." She put emphasis on magic knowing it would take Merlin forever to finish those things without it. She watched at his eyes lit up, getting her little subtle hint.

"Thank you my lady." Merlin said.

"Merlin I will say this to you only once: I will always be Leiah to my friends." He nodded and she smiled. "So, do you want any help?" She asked. Merlin looked slightly shocked but then smiled at her offer.

"If you're sure." He said hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure. I always help my friends Merlin, no matter _what_ they need it in."

~~ODTC~~

Both Morgana and Merleiah were meant to be at the reception that evening by order of the king and so they were. They stood next to Uther and allowed him to introduce them to the competitors who had made it through to tomorrow and smiled at them as they tried to charm them by whatever they thought would work. Merleiah was trying to stop her eyes rolling around in her sockets every time one of the competitors complimented her. She was annoyed at the fact that she stood there while she knew that next to her Uther was judging them all, keeping in mind those who could be possible suitors to the two.

Morgana on the other hand seemed to come more and more alive every time the knight's complimented her. She enjoyed their remarks and Merleiah would almost go as far as to say that she awaited them every time the king held one of these events. It also seemed that Morgana's eyes sparkled a little more vicariously as one knight in particular came up to them.

"Knight Valiant of the western isles my lord." Merleiah tensed a little, not enough to be noticeable but she could feel it herself.

"I saw you fighting today." Uther told him. "You have a very aggressive style."

"Well as my lord said, 'to loose is to be disgraced.'" Merleiah fought to keep her smile on her face.

"I couldn't agree more." He told him. "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana and the princess Merleiah of Androssa, my wards." Valiant walked up to Morgana and took her hand in his.

"I saw you fighting today." Morgana said to him as he kissed her hand.

"I saw you watching me." He said.

"I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting my lady to the feast?"

"That's right." Morgana said smiling. Merleiah fought the urge to shudder as he took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Well I would be lucky to escort either of you and so I will do my best to win the tournament for that honour." He said looking at Merleiah. "My lady." She nodded her head slightly and he walked on leaving Merleiah to the other knights.

When Authur came forward, Merleiah completely ignored the petty bickering the two had. She was too busy trying to figure out what Valiant was up to.

"Can Authur be any more annoying?" Morgana asked Gwen.

"Oh I'm sure that he could." Merleiah murmured more to herself that anyone. She would figure out what was going on and she would stop it.

~~ODTC~~

The next morning was very much like the first in the tournament. Merleiah went and stayed next to Gaius again only this time Merlin was there as well.

"Good morning Gaius, good morning Merlin." She said to them as she drew near.

"Morning Leiah." they both said at the same time.

Authur came out onto the field and Merlin cheered for him as did many others. "You seem to be more happy today." He said to Merlin. "I think your beginning to like being Authur's manservant."

"It isn't totally horrible all the time." Merlin told him. Merleiah smiled as she heard that. She hoped Authur was changing a little.

As Authur fought, he won more and more battles and Merleiah was happy for him but it seemed that with every victory Authur had, Valiant had one as well. It was going to be a very close match.

It was going fine, well that was until Valiant was facing one knight. It seemed to Merleiah that the knight was winning but then Valiant pushed him to the ground. Valiant kept him there for a few seconds and then got up before striking him with his sword.

The man did not get up.

The crowd cheered but Merleiah felt something not quite right. "The knight must be badly injured." She said to Gaius. He made his way over to the knight and got him up and brought him back to his chambers. Merlin had to stay until Authur was finished but Merleiah left immediately with Gaius to help him.

About 20 minuet later Merlin came in and asked Gaius how he was going. Gaius told Merlin the same thing he had told Merleiah: the knight had been poisoned.

"Well can you heal him?" Merlin asked.

"Only if I extract venom from the snake bite." He told him.

"What happens if you don't get the venom?" Merlin asked quietly.

"He dies." Gaius explained.

Merleiah watched as he drew the same conclusion she had moments ago. "He was fighting knight Valiant." He whispered. Gaius heard a murmur and was about to ask what it was but by the time he had, Merlin was gone.

~~ODTC~~

When Merlin did return Gaius noticed he looked flustered. He had rushed in the room and not noticed that Merleiah was still there. "I've just seen Valiant doing magic." He told Gaius. Merleiah stayed quiet in her corner not moving and not making a sound.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked.

"The snakes.., a mouse, one swallowed it whole." Merlin stuttered at what he saw, still not entirely believing it. Merleiah tried to picture what he was saying. She closed her eyes trying to think of something but couldn't find anything in the books she had read. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see a thin golden red, and a glittering green strand running to Merlin and Gaius' bodies. She closed her eyes and opened them again._ I've not been getting enough sleep._ She thought as she opened her eyes again. Sure enough, they were still there.

She focused on them, really looking at it and she imagined reaching out and touching it. As soon as she did that, she felt her body being drawn out but…it was still there. she shook her head and looked around. She was no longer in Gaius' chambers, she was in a hall but one she recognised. It was the hall that led to the armoury.

_Then she saw Merlin. He was walking straight up to her. _"Merlin." _She called out but he showed no inclination of hearing her so she tried again. _"Merlin."_ But again nothing happened. In fact once he got to her, he walked right through her; as if she was a ghost. __**Well I guess I just have to follow him. This is probably just magic. Kilgharrah did tell me that I would become more powerful so maybe this is just one of those things.**__She followed him to where he was going and stopped when he did. She looked in the room and there, inside was Valiant. He took out a live mouse from inside the basket he had been carrying and held it out over his shield. _

"_Dinner time." He chuckled as the snakes I his shield came out and starting trying to get the mouse. _

_Valiant teased the snakes, raising the mouse up and down until one of the snakes finally got it and he let go. Merlin gasped and turned, tripping over something and alerting Valiant to his presence. _

The scene blurred and Merleiah felt herself being pulled back into her body. She closed her eyes and with a gasp, she found herself back in Gaius' chambers again and it seemed like she hadn't even been missed because they were still talking about Valiant.

"But you cant accuse a knight of using magic without proof." Gaius was telling him. "The king would never accept the word of a servant."

"No he wouldn't." Merleiah said. She jumped up and saw Merlin was shocked that she was there and he hadn't seen her. "But he would accept the word of a princess, a princess who also happens to be his ward." She said.

"What? You believe me?" Merlin asked her. Merleiah felt hurt that he had to ask her that. _But he doesn't remember you now,_ she told herself.

"Yes I do but you still need proof." She said. She thought about it for a moment and then she had an idea. "Gaius needs the venom of the snake and you need proof so what better way then cutting of the snake's head. Once that's been done then I can go and get a viewing with Uther." She said smiling. "And if you get Authur on your side then we can get him kicked out."

"That may work." Gaius said slowly. She turned and smiled at him before turning back to Merlin.

"Alright then, I'll cut the snakes head off." Merlin told her. She shook her head furiously.

"No, you can't. What if Valiant catches you? You could be sent to prison at the very least." she told him.

"But you can't do it. What if the snakes attack you?" Merlin felt a jolt of sorrow even at the words but he didn't understand why he wanted to protect her. _It's because she's been a good friend to you,_ he told himself, trying to make himself believe it.

"But if I get caught then he can't really do much. My word counts more than his. Besides, I can always say that I was making sure that Authur's armour was properly ready seeing as you aren't used to doing things like that yet." She knew that he wouldn't be able to argue – well he would, but he wouldn't win so she smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll cut off the snakes head then gat it to Gaius where you'll be waiting and then you take it to Arthur and convince him to get an audience with Uther and then by that time sir Owen will be fine and he can come and testify against Valiant too then it's _goodbye sir creep-a-lot_." She smiled when both men nodded.

"Merlin what are the knights doing now?" Gaius asked. Merlin thought for a moment before telling the two where he was.

"Excellent." Merleiah said clapping her hands together. "I'll go now then," before any of them could stop her she rushed out and ran to Valiant's room where he kept his sword. She tried the door but it was locked. "Heliessan." She whispered and the lock on the door slid open. Merleiah grinned and walked into the room making sure to close the door behind her.

She looked around the room before her gaze fell on the shield and she walked up to it. Peering at it closely, she saw that it looked like any ordinary shield but she knew that it wasn't. She could feel the dark magic surrounding it and let out an involuntary shudder. She turned and picked up the sword that was next to the door but then froze.

Merleiah heard footsteps approaching the room. She listened closely for a moment before she heard a hiss behind her. A movement in the shadows caught her eye and she saw that the snake had come alive and was behind her. She quickly turned and swung the sword with absolute precision and cut the snakes head off.

Merleiah turned and put the sword where she found it before turning on her heel and walking out the door. She heard the footsteps come closer and she walked quicker trying to not meet Valiant however fate was not on her side.

"Ahh Lady Merleiah, what brings you here?" Valiant asked. Quickly she tucked the snakes head inter her gown and put on her best fake smile.

"Ahh sir Valiant, I was merely coming to wish you good luck on the tournament tomorrow but you were not there. Authur is a worthy opponent and he will be hard to beat." She smiled at him, her insides revolted.

"Thank you my Lady. Your words mean the world to me." He took her hand and once again kissed it and she fought harder to keep her smile.

"Well I must be going, I need to be awake early tomorrow to watch the tournament. Good night sir Valiant." She nodded and left as quickly as she could without him raising suspicion and made her way back to Gaius.

She came into the room to see Merlin pacing and Gaius watching him. "God I can not wait until he is gone." She shivered. "That man gives me the creeps." She gave the head to Gaius and he too it before extracting the venom out.

"Here, you'll need this to get Authur to believe you." Gaius told him giving the head to Merlin. He nodded and took it before running out the door. Merleiah turned to Gaius.

"Why was Merlin pacing?" She asked him curious. She had only ever seen Merlin pace when he was really worried about something.

"I believe it was because he was worried about you." Gaius said smiling cheekily. "Although I do think that he is very confused as to why." He told her.

Merleiah nodded and thought about that for a second. She said goodnight to Gaius but instead of heading back to her chambers she went to see the Dragon.

"Kilgharrah, my magic…does it include seeing peoples memories?" She asked him.

"Yes it does Merleiah but it should not until much later." He told her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that somebody is helping you control your magic but it may not be purposely." At the confused look Merleiah had the Dragon explained. "I believe that Merlin may still remember, even if it is subconsciously. You and he have always had a connection and it is through that, that he is helping you control your power and you his. When Merlin does spells, you feel your magic flowing more is that true?" She nodded and he continued. "So you do feel him but when he does harder spells, you subconsciously help him by lending enough of his power so it will be easier to do. It isn't however like he would not be able to do them without you, but it would take longer for him to master the spell. You speed things up for him."

"Great, anything else you want to tell me while your hear?" Sarcasm flowed through her voice and the Dragon smirked at that.

"No. Nothing that I will tell you now anyway." And he flew off. _There we go again. One of these days I will get him to explain things properly. _Merleiah thought as she rolled her eyes.

~~ODTC~~

Everything had gone according to plan. Arthur had summoned the court just as Merleiah thought he would and she smiled at how much she knew Arthur trusted his servant, whether he admitted it or not. Merleiah watched from where she was next to Arthur as Knight Valiant entered the Council Chamber with a look of confidence on his face. It was a look of confidence and surety, as if he knew that whatever he had been brought here for would not get him into any trouble. _Hah, dream on buddy,_ Merleiah thought to herself, a small smile creeping on her face.

The King entered with a stern look upon his face. "Why have you summoned the court?" he asked both Arthur and Merleiah.

"It is both mine and the Lady Merleiah's belief that Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," Arthur claimed, stepping toward his father. Merleiah stood next to him but Merlin stayed where he was.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" he asked the accused knight.

Valient acted angry and horrified at the words spoken but Merleiah had noticed the small speck of fear at what they were saying. "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" he practically spat. He was using anger as a way to hide his nervousness but of course Uther didn't see that.

"It is a fair question. _Do_you have evidence?"

Arthur nodded. "I do." He turned his head and motioned toward Merlin who walked over to the King and handed him the snake head. Merleiah gave him a small reassuring smile and he returned it.

"Let me see the shield," Uther demanded.

"Bare in mind sire that the shield is magic. I saw this with my own eyes when I went to Valiant's room." Merleiah said, she saw the look of panic on Valiant's face and smiled at it.

"Explain Merleiah." Uther told her and so she did.

"I walked to sir Valiant's room to wish him luck for the tournament and facing Arthur when I heard something in his room. I knocked but no one answered and heard the sound again. I wanted to make sure that there was no one in there so I took out the dagger I always carry with me and I walked into the room. At first I saw no one there and thought it was merely my imagination playing tricks on me but then I saw the shield. On it, it seemed the snakes were moving so I moved towards it slowly when I saw just that. The snakes on the shield were moving and one was coming right at me to attack so I did what anyone would do; I cut the head off that were coming after me. I ran out the room but I saw Valiant walking towards me and I wanted to check with Gaius if this was the same snake that attacked sir Ewen so I played nice and got away as soon as I could.

"I ran straight to Gaius and he confirmed it. I then got Arthur's manservant Merlin to go to him and summon the court and here we are."

"Gaius is awakening sir Ewen now, he should be here shortly." Arthur said to Uther.

Gaius came through the doors and whispered something to Merlin.

"Ewen is dead," he whispered to Merleiah who took a deep breath.

"It appears that Sir Ewen is dead sire." Merleiah said quietly. "However it does not explain the snake head and what I saw."

"I am afraid sire that the shield is just an ordinary shield. I would never fraternise with magic. My room door was locked and it was still locked when I went in. There is no way that the Lady Merleiah would have been able to open it and I believe that neither her nor prince Arthur feel strongly towards me. I must admit sire that this could just be a way for Prince Arthur to win without fighting me, but I will gladly allow him to withdraw if he feels like that." Valiant said.

"What? No! he's lying," Merleiah shouted.

"Be quiet Merleiah. I must admit that it is something that is likely you would do." Merleiah was shocked at what she had just heard.

"You can not be serious. I saw him with my own eyes!" Uther glared at her and she glared right back.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Uther was taking Valiant's side and she could only stand there and watch. By the end of it was stormed out along with Merlin and Arthur, not at all believing what had happened. It was then that Arthur decided to blame all this on Merlin and she could not take it anymore.

"No don't Arthur. This is not Merlin's fault. If it's anyone's it's mine so blame me if you have to but I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you don't do something stupid like fire Merlin all because a knight was a wordy kiss up." She said surprisingly calm. Arthur knew that tone. It was the don't-mess-with-me-unless-you-want-me-to-kill-you-tone. When you heard that tone it meant that you didn't do anything to upset you or she would make your life a living hell so all he did was walk out and take his anger out on a dummy.

Merlin was left with Merleiah and she smiled at him, "I'm sorry that you went through all this Merlin I really am and we need to find a way to stop Valiant tomorrow or Arthur will die but right now I just cant so if you'll excuse me." There was so much pain in her voice that all Merlin wanted to do was take it away. He stood there shocked at his thoughts and by the time he came to she had already gone. _She needs help and she's helped me so many times that I really should help her._ with that thought in mind he followed her to her room and waited outside for a minuet truly deciding whether it was something her should do.

He was just about to turn around believing that there was nothing he could do when he heard her sniffling quietly and the knowledge that she was crying flipped something in him. Suddenly he knew he couldn't just stand there when she was crying and for whatever reason, he walked into the room. She looked at him standing there but did nothing and just when Merlin began to believe that this was a bad idea, she walked over to him and hugged him, like he was the only thing that was keeping her together.

Merleiah had had enough of all the secrets, and the lying and everything else she had learned over the last couple of months. All she wanted to do was cry and so she did. She held on to Merlin like her life depended on it and she cried and cried and cried until there was nothing left. All the while Merlin was just holding her. Not telling her that everything was going to be okay, only holding her and for that she was very grateful.

She stayed in his arms until she felt herself drifting off to sleep and she welcomed it. She would sleep while she was with the man she loved and nothing would stop that from happening.

Merlin heard her breathing slow down until it was steady and he smiled. She had fallen asleep and it looked like she had needed it so he was glad she had. He laid her down under the covers and smoothed the golden brown hair from her face before getting off the bed carefully as to not wake her and left her room closing the door behind him quietly.

~~ODTC~~

Merlin left and walked to the cave. "Where are you?" He asked. No one answered so he continued. "I just want to tell you that whatever destiny you said I had is over. There isn't anything I can do so I just came to tell you goodbye." He turned to leave but heard the Dragon's voice.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." The dragon said flying down.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" He asked.

"Ahh but Arthur Pendragon is not the only one that you must protect young warlock. You must protect that which you have forgotten. However a half can not truly hate that which makes it whole, just as you can not forget those who you truly love. Very soon you will see that."

"Oh great, just what I needed. _Another_ riddle."

"Young warlock this is not the end. It is the beginning." Merlin looked at him confused but all he got was the dragon flying off leaving him there to work out yet another riddle.

"Could you just once give me a straight answer?" But again he was met with nothing but silence.

~~ODTC~~

Merleiah woke and remembered what the day was. She jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible before running down to the tournament field. She made it just in time to see the snakes on Valiant's shield come to life out for everyone to see. She looked over to Merlin and saw that his hand was outstretched and he was smiling and proud at what he had done and to be honest, Merleiah was proud of him too.

The snakes were set on him and Morgana threw Arthur a sword giving Arthur a chance to cut the snakes heads off before making his way to Valiant.

He stuck the sword in him and killed him, all the while the crowd cheered and clapped at Arthur defeating Valiant.

Arthur looked so proud but he was so much happier at the feast as he escorted Morgana to her seat. Merleiah walked up behind Gaius and Merlin quietly.

"See I told you he gets all the girls." Merlin said to Gaius.

"Well I know one girl he isn't going to get." Merleiah said smiling as she stood next to him. She saw Gaius move slyly away from the two and Merleiah made a note to thank him later. "You know Merlin I never thanked you for yesterday. I guess so many things had been happening and I just needed to let it all out so thank you for being there for me." She said to him.

"It's okay. That's what friends are for right?" She nodded and then quickly gave him a small hug. Not long enough for people to see but long enough for him to feel her appreciation.

"And I also want to thank you for whatever you did to help Arthur. I know you did something and I just want to thank you for it Merlin. As much as I really cant stand the twit at the moment I really didn't want him to die."

"It really wasn't a big deal Leiah. I just did what was right."

"But I don't think anybody else would. That is why you're special Merlin, because you do what nobody else wants to do and I know it can't be easy so thank you. Now I'll leave you to the party. I have to go and play loving ward to Uther when all I really want to do is curl up in my bed with a book so have fun." With that she walked off and left him watching her.

There was something about Merleiah that Merlin couldn't figure out but whatever it was, he knew that she would be a good friend. Whatever the reason for him feeling like he knew her, he knew that without a doubt, Merleiah would be there for him and help him with whatever he needed and he would do the same for her.


	11. Chapter 11: What Kind Of Poison Is This?

**A.N: Okay guys i am so sorry. I thought i had uploaded it yesterday but fanfiction obviously didnt want an upload and i just realized right now so once again i am soooooo sorry. **

Who's Poisoning the Water?

Weeks had gone by since the tournament and Merleiah was still not talking to Uther. At feasts she would sit in silence and only answer yes or no questions from Morgana and Arthur while making it seem she was the well behaved ward but she point blank ignored him when it came to dining informally with the king.

Though while that was happening, her friendship with Merlin was going well. In fact she sometimes had dinner with him and Gaius and frequently she would help him run errands for Gaius or finish the list of duties that Arthur gave him almost daily.

Everything had been going well but of course in Camelot, you never had any peace for very long.

Merlin stood next to Gaius as he looked over the body that was lying in the middle of the road. "Aren't you scared of catching whatever disease that is?" Merlin asked as Gaius looked at the body. _It must_ _be hard for Gaius to do this and not be worried about catching whatever disease is floating about. _

"I'm the court physician Merlin. This is part of what it entails." Gaius answered looking at the boy who was still standing a few feet away. "Most of the time though there isn't anything really to be scared off." He said as he turned the body over.

"Sure," Merlin said. "There's nothing to be scared of is there?" The body Gaius had turned over was nothing Merlin had ever seen before. The man's skin had been turned a pale blue, his veins stood out on his forehead, and his lips were practically white but that wasn't what the scary part was. The man's eyes were completely white. It was as if he all the colour of his pupils had been ripped away and all he was left with were the whites of his eyes.

"No one must see this. They will panic." Merlin ran to fetch something to cover the corpse with and gave it to Gaius who immediately put the cover over the body, hiding it from all the village people.

They had found another body in the town but they were luck; not many people had seen it. They pulled the cart along towards the castle and were just through the gates when Merlin heard Gwen. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at the two.

"Uhh, I'm just helping Gaius to get something back to his chambers." Merlin ran to the back of the cart so that Gwen didn't see anything.

"It looks heavy." There was a small tone of suspicion in her voice as she said that and Merlin caught it and panicked trying to think of something to say. It was then that he noticed the flowers in her hand.

"Someone got you flowers?"

Gwen looked a little confused for a second but the remembered the flowers that she was indeed holding in her hand. "Oh no," she laughed. "Would you like one?" She asked pulling a purple flower from the bunch and handing it to him. "Purple suits you. Uh but not that I'm saying that red doesn't – doesn't suit you." She stuttered.

"Thanks," he told her looking for somewhere to put the flower. He ended up putting it into his scarf and Gwen smiled largely. "I have to go help Gaius now but uhh…see you soon?" He asked.

"Okay." Gwen nodded; he turned and went back to helping Gaius push the cart.

~~ODTC~~

"I have never seen anything like this before." Gaius told him looking at the body with a magnifying glass. The second body they had picked up had the exact same symptoms as the first as far as he could tell.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?"

"No I fear that this is something that nature could never do." Gaius answered. "But then the question is who has this kind of power?"

"You think that this has something to do with magic?" But before Gaius could answer Merlin heard his name being called out by Arthur. He ran to the door and opened it to see a very unimpressed looking Arthur. "Yeh…uh sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to it." Arthur said. His voice rung with boredom. A flash of purple caught his eye and he looked at Merlin's scarf.

"Oh, Gwen gave it to me." He said.

"Gwen gave what to you?" The new, cheery voice asked. Merlin looked down the corridor and saw that Merleiah was walking toward them.

"Uhh, she gave me a flower." He told her showing her the flower.

"Gwen's pretty cool like that." She said smiling. "Oh and before I forget, Uther wants to talk to you Gaius." She told him looking past Merlin at her father figure.

"I was going to tell him." Arthur frowned. Merleiah grinned at him and the tiny pout he had.

"Yeh but I actually told _Gaius,_ whereas you would probably have just told Merlin to tell him when he was right there which is really stupid if you ask me." She said still grinning.

"Well no one asked you." Arthur was still frowning at Merleiah but she really did not care at all.

"But I asked me. You just didn't hear it." Arthur looked about ready to kill her but she just giggled.

"You know what? Merlin just hurry up. I have armour I need you to collect." With that he turned and walked straight back the way he came.

It took all of about five seconds for Merleiah to start laughing and a good thirty seconds before she stopped. "And that gentlemen, is how you get rid of a twit." She was still giggling slightly but was stopping. "But you should still probably leave quickly Merlin or he'll be in a really sour mood." Merlin nodded and said goodbye to Gaius before he ran out the room.

~~ODTC~~

Merleiah walked quickly to the library. There was something about these symptoms that was very familiar but she couldn't remember what, only that she had read it in the secret library. She briefly said hello to Geoffrey as to not arouse suspicion and walked quickly to the place she had been to many times before in the last few years. As she went down the steps, she made her way quickly to a section on magical poison. She looked through all the books but couldn't find anything that led people to those symptoms. _Where is it?_ _It has to be here I remember reading something but what? _She looked thought the rest of the books but nothing. _Wait, I had been reading about magical creatures._ She ran to that section and looked throughout the shelves reading the titles and waiting for anything to spark some recognition. She rubbed her head trying to soothe the pounding headache that had started becoming worse since she had been down here. Finally she found the book. Looking through the symptoms she found what she was looking for:

_The__Afanc__is a__lake monster__from__Welsh mythology__. Its exact description varies; it is described alternately as resembling a__crocodile__,__beaver__or__dwarf__-like creature, and is sometimes said to be a__demon_. _Though none have been seen for centuries, if conjured with magic, the Afanc can be used to spread a monstrous disease. The symptoms include a high fever, white skin, blue veins, and loss of control of limbs, paralysation and the eyes bled of colour leaving the victim to complete blindness. It is believed that the disease is spread through water however there is no known cure for the disease. Once the victim has it then there is an 80% chance they will die. _

Merleiah's eyes widened as she read I the passage over two more times. The disease was spread using the water. The water that she had drunk from down in the square. She licked her lips and shut the book. _I can't think about that now, I have to tell Gaius._ Merleiah ran up the steps and back to Gaius' chambers but she couldn't wash the dizziness away. _It's starting,_ she thought but she pushed on. She got to Gaius' room just as the door opened and Merlin came out carrying a bucket.

"It's an Afanc." Was the only thing she could say before the overwhelming blackness took hold of her, claiming her for itself.

Merlin caught her as she dropped and brought her in, with worry clouding his mind. "Gaius!" he called out. Gaius looked up and saw Merlin holding Merleiah in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, she just came out of nowhere and said something to me before she fainted but Gaius, she has a temperature." Gaius brought out a mattress and told Merlin to lay her down on it. He checked her head and sure enough she had a fever, one that was worryingly high. Not only that but she was starting to get very, very pale. "Gaius what's wrong with her?" Merlin asked. He could shake the feeling of worry for her.

"I believe that these are the first stages of the disease Merlin." Gaius told him. Horror washed over him. "She must have drunk the water earlier on and it started to affect her as the day went on." Gaius paused; Merleiah may have found something before she had fainted. "Merlin what was it that she said before passing out?"

"What does it matter? It sounded like nonsense Gaius. There has to be something we can do Gaius, anything! There must be something I can do…" he stood and ran to his room getting the book and bringing it back to where Merleiah was laying. He rushed through the pages, looking for anything that would help her.

"Merlin what did she tell you?" Gaius asked him. Merlin didn't even look up.

"It sounded like she said it was an Afanc but what does that even mean?" Merlin looked up from what he was doing and asked Gaius.

"I don't think that will work Merlin. An Afanc is one of the oldest creatures from the old religion. If it was summoned using magic as I believe it has then your poultice will not work on her."

"Why?" Gaius paused for a moment. Could he tell Merlin? Merleiah hadn't told him he couldn't but it was something she should tell him herself.

"I can't say. You just have to trust me Merlin. Using the poultice will only make it worse."

The door was pushed open and Bridget rushed in. She hadn't been able to find Merleiah anywhere since the morning and she was really beginning to worry about her. "Gaius have you seen Leiah anywhere? I can't find her." She walked over to where the two were standing and gasped. Lying there was her best friend, one that was as close to her as s sister with sweat dripping down her brow, her usually porcelain skin was even paler that usual, almost as if were transparent, her lips were becoming blue and Bridget was almost able to see her veins. "Gaius please, tell me it's not what I think it is?" She pleaded. Gaius only stared at her, not saying anything and Bridget had to stop herself from crying. _No! It is not a possibility that Merleiah is going to die. I won't let that happen!_

"I am trying everything that I can. Merleiah helped us speed things along a little; before she passed out she told us that it was an Afanc but we dint know how to kill one."

Bridget stood and looked at Gaius. "Well then were just going to have to figure that out aren't we? Gaius, you give me all the books you have on magical creature, and yes I do know you have some. Leiah told me all about them. Merlin, you go and look in the library and Gaius, you make sure that Merleiah has everything she needs." Her voice went from commanding to soft as she looked at Leiah. "We will find what we need." Merlin nodded and ran off but he wasn't going to the library, he was going to see the Dragon. Bridget looked at Gaius. "Where are the books?" Gaius pointed to a shelf on the far right side of his room. Bridget thanked him and walked over, looking at him.

"You had better not hurt her Bridget." Gaius told her. Bridget turned to look at him.

"What do you mean Gaius? Why would I hurt her?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't recognise you until you started talking. You're very good Bridget but I warn you, neither Merlin nor I nor anyone in the royal family will take kindly to you hurting her!"

Bridget sighed at Gaius. "I would never hurt her Gaius, after all she is like a sister to me. Uther has no clue of who she is and where she and I come from, and Arthur wouldn't be able to hurt me if his life depended on it. As for Merlin, well I already know how that will end."

~~ODTC~~

"Hello?" Merlin's voice echoed around the cave as he looked for the Dragon.

"Hello." The Dragon answered as it flew down to the perch. "The great warlock returns as I knew he would."

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." Merlin told him.

"Yes, I would think that you do." The Dragon told him in a slightly patronising voice. Merlin shook his head, he didn't have time for this. Merleiah was dying right now as they spoke.

"I do not have time for this. The Princess Merleiah is dying of the disease and so are Gwen's father and the people of Camelot. I need to know how to defeat it so can you help me?"

"Trust the elements that are at your command young warlock." The Dragon said. He smiled a smug smile mentally as Merlin had spoken about Merleiah. He could hear how the warlock had almost caressed her name yet, he did not know it himself. Kilgharrah knew of what was happening between them as he did of the young Prince; how the Sisters would soon be reunited and how Arthur Pendragon would soon fall for one.

"What do you mean elements? What do I have to actually do?" Merlin asked. There really was no time for riddles.

"You can not do this alone. You are but one side of the coin and Arthur is the other." He said softly.

"I don't-don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." Kilgharrah shook his head and flew back up to his perch. Merlin would have to figure this out as he would for them all. He could not help him too much.

"No, please help me." He pleaded. Kilgharrah turned to him and laughed.

"I have." He told him before flying away.

"Yeh, so much help." Merlin said sarcastically. He made his way back to Gaius and was greeted with Bridget as soon as he walked in.

"What did you find?" She asked. He walked over to the books that she had taken out and searched through them.

"There wasn't much. Only a small something about the elements." He told her.

"Well that may help, I mean an Afanc is made up of two of the four basic elements. They're made up of water and clay." She told him.

"So then, we can defeat them by using fire and air if it works that way." He said grinning.

"Yeh that's great and all but where are we going to get them? Can you magic them up 'cause I certainly can't." Bridget didn't miss the small flinch at that and mentally smiled. She knew that Merlin had magic, Leiah had told her _everything._

"Leave that to me but first we need to get Arthur to help us." Merlin said.

Bridget nodded. "Leave that one to me. I can get Morgana to help us." She turned and ran to the lady Morgana's room and knocked three times before the door was opened.

"Bridget, why are you here?" Morgana asked.

"May I come in? This is really important." Morgana nodded and led her in.

"What's wrong?"

"Leiah has caught the disease." She didn't stop to wit for Morgana to gasp as she knew she would but continued. "Gaius thinks he knows what caused it, I believe he said it was an Afanc but they need help destroying it and Merlin needs Arthur but he wont listen to him and he doesn't even really know me so can you help?"

"Of course." Morgana nodded. I know just what to tell him.

~~ODTC~~

Thirty minuets later, Bridget was standing next to Merlin waiting for Arthur and Morgana to come and meet them. Bridget was standing there, not being able to stay still and nervous about what it was they were going to do while Merlin was just worried about Merleiah. _What if we don't make it? No I can't think like that, we will kill the beast and we will do it fast enough to save Merleiah. _

"Merlin, Arthur and Morgana are here." He heard Bridget say. He looked towards the exit and sure enough there were both Morgana and Arthur. Without a word, they all took off and made their way to the water supply.

Inside there was absolutely no light and it smelt damp. Bridget took a torch from Arthur and held it up to his so it would catch the fire. As the walls were it up, Bridget kept staring all around them; most of them had no clue as to what the Afanc looked like and the ones who did had only a drawing to compare. _Either way it would be hard to se anything in this place, _Bridget thought.

They walked through the cave looking out for anything that could attack. "You had better be right about this Merlin." Arthur said.

"It wasn't Merlin who figured out it would be here, it was me so if you want someone to blame, blame me." Bridget said. Both Merlin and Arthur were struck with déjà vu at the girls words. They both remembered Merleiah saying the same thing to Arthur only weeks ago and she had said it in the same tone of voice as Bridget had said it in.

"Who are you anyway?" Arthur asked.

"I'm Leiah's maid. Why do you ask?"

"Of course you are. Only those who are around Merleiah are this stubborn and talk this way to me." He said. Bridget whirled around to face him.

"The way I treat people is based on how they need to be treated so you can forgive me _your highness, _but you have just insulted both myself and the woman I consider a sister so I really will speak as I wish." Arthur glared at her but she glared right back. Finally, he broke off the glare. "Now I do believe we have an Afanc to slay." She continued walking until she heard a growl. Morgana gasped and Arthur looked at her.

"You should stay here Morgana, both of you should."

"Yeh not going to happen." Bridget said rolling her eyes. Morgana told him the same thing.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." He told her.

"Well then it's a good thing that he won't find out isn't it?" Morgana answered back.

"I am telling you Morgana, turn back now or you could get hurt."

"So could you." She told him. "But we are all basically here for the same reason. To cure Camelot and to help Merleiah so I will come." She said. She walked forward towards Bridget and stayed beside her. Arthur sighed and went to join them.

"Why are you all so stubborn?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because we hang out with Leiah." Bridget said before carrying on walking.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked.

"Well with a little bit of luck then maybe we'll find it first." Bridget said to her.

Suddenly, without any notice, Arthur whirled around and lifted his torch higher as if looking for something. "Stop!" he demanded.

"What?" everyone asked. Merlin looked around the cave, trying to find the source of the panic in Arthur's voice.

"It's just a shadow," he sighed and they continued to head deeper into the cave. "Spread out though, we have to be careful." Everyone did as he said, each going a different way. Nobody could see anything though and were all starting to calm down when Arthur shouted out is surprise. Everyone rushed over to where he was.

"What? Was it the Afanc?" Bridget asked. Arthur nodded. "Well which way did it go?"

"Uhh, that way I think. It was too quick to see properly and I dropped the torch." Arthur said. He picked it up but it was no use, it had gone out because of the damp floor. The Afanc suddenly appeared through the deep hall and roared. Morgana screamed and stepped back toward Merlin as Arthur swung his sword at the beast. It disappeared.

"It went this way!" Merlin exclaimed and headed down the next section of the cave.

It creeped around the corner, growling as it did so, and charged at the four people standing in its way. Arthur sliced the air in an attempt to decapitate it but the Afanc knocked his weapon away. It raised its large paw and swiped Morgana's torch from her hand, shedding them into more dark. The only torch that was left was Bridget and Merlin's but she knew he needed his for the spell. The beast came at her then and she slammed herself against the wall, to avoid the beast getting to her. She had no idea if an Afanc's claw had the venom it did on its body but she really didn't want to find out.

Arthur circled the monster but without the torch he could not see it properly. "Arthur," he heard Bridget call to him. "Catch." She threw the torch to him and he caught it before waving it at the Afanc trying to force it back.

As Arthur did that, Bridget heard Merlin whisper the spell and suddenly the non-existent wind picked up and blew the fire onto the Afanc leaving it a large grey pile of ash.

~~ODTC~~

Merlin and Bridget made their way to Gaius' chambers. They were both worried about Merleiah but neither wanted to say anything. As they got there, they were both shocked and pleased to see Merleiah walking around. Bridget ran to her and engulfed her in a huge hug, leaving Merleiah breathlessly laughing.

"You can not _ever_ do that to me Merleiah Rowan. I will kill you if you do." She told her.

"Don't worry, I won't. I've had enough with near death experiences to last me a lifetime." He told her friend laughing.

"Good. But uhh, you may need to save me from the stocks." She said hesitantly.

"Why?" Merleiah asked, curious as to what her friend could have done.

"Heh, I kinda told Arthur off a little." Merleiah let out a laugh again as she looked at Bridget.

"Don't worry; he won't do anything to you. Merlin does it enough times and so do I." She said. "But speaking of Merlin, I think I should thank you two for saving my life." Bridget could practically hear the unspoken word again as Merleiah said that.

"It was nothing." Merlin said blushing.

"No, it is something. If it wasn't for you I would be dead and on my way to being buried now so thank you Merlin." He shrugged again but didn't say anything. Merleiah however yawned. "Wow, I guess almost dying makes you sleepy. I think I'm just going to bed. I can undress myself Bridge, you can go home and sleep too. Bye." Merleiah left and Bridget started putting all the books she took out away.

"I know what you did Merlin." She told him. Merlin dropped the book he was holding and paled at her words.

"What?"

"The spell. I know you're a warlock."

"You cant tell anyone. I don't use magic for bad, I only use it to help save the people I love. Please Bridget you can-" She cut him off with a hand on his mouth.

"Don't worry, I have a secret to keep as well." Her eyes flashed gold and the book Merlin had dropped rose and put itself on the table.

"You have magic?" He asked, shocked at what he had just seen.

"Yes, I have magic. Yes Merleiah knows and no I won't tell her about yours." _Not that she doesn't know already._ She thought. "And if you ever need any help then I will do whatever I can. I promise." Merlin nodded and she left. _I guess all I have to do now is keep my mouth shut around Arthur and everything will be fine._ Bridget smiled as she thought of Arthur. _Well, that may be easier thought than done._

**A.N: Okay so there it was. I hope you guys enjoyed it but I wouldn't know because no body is reviewing. **

**I thank _BeckyBoo1221_ and _Ellenthefox _for reviewing and giving me a name but the rest of you are either not reading it or don't enjoy it. If you aren't then tell me, give me things to improve on and I'll work on it Okay? **

**Anyway, I really need ideas for the names so here they are again:**

Carina – Dear one  
>Edeline – Born into nobility<br>Electra – the shining one  
>Breanna – Strong, victorious, honourable<br>Asta – Bright as a star  
>Azura – bluish colour<br>Celeste – from the heavans  
>Amara – Eternal<br>Fae  
>Illiana<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Misleading Illusions

**A.N: Okay, so I uploaded the thing but the words turned weird so here is the one with the normal words. Enjoy.**

Misleading Illusions

Merlin watched as the kings of both the kingdom of Camelot and Mercia walked foreword at the same time as a sign of respect and peace. "Camelot welcomes you Lord Bayard of Mercia. Let this time only bring peace for our people." He raised his hand to shake and Bayard did the same and soon everyone in the room was clapping. The preparations for this had been going on for two months and for those two months Arthur had been exasperating. Especially towards the end of the last month. He had worried constantly over what he would have to do, who's feet he had to especially not tread on and above all making sure that Merlin knew the whole of those who were coming to Camelot and it had drove him mad.

Merlin had been given the job of taking everything from the king to his chambers and it entailed a lot of carrying things back and forth. On his fourth trip to the rooms he saw Gaius and stopped to talk to him. "Why do I get stuck with all the donkey work?" He asked.

"Well, you're a servant Merlin, it's what you do." Gaius told him, a smile on his face.

"But my arms will be a foot longer by the time I'm through with this." He was exaggerating a little but the stuff really was heavy. "I mean how much stuff does a king need to stay here for three days?"

"Well, there are banquets to attend, he may want to duel with Uther so he needs his armour, he doesn't go anywhere without his capes and they are all a shade of blue and he must make sure that his crown is polished at all times so that it may 'gleam, as if it were hand carved by goblins and smouldered in the finest of gold.'" Merlin grinned as he heard Merleiah behind him.

"He really said that?" He asked her. Merleiah nodded.

"Yep, he told me the last time he was here, while he was trying to marry me off to his son of course."

"So none of this is really necessary in other words?" He asked.

"Nope," Merleiah grinned popping the p.

"But then I shouldn't be the one to have to hold all this." He complained.

"Well, as the old proverb says, hard work breeds…a harder soul." Merleiah burst into a fit of giggles.

"There is no way that's a proverb." Merlin said, his eyebrows rose at Gaius' lame attempt at telling him hard work was good.

"You so made that up Gaius." Merleiah said still giggling slightly. Then a woman, one of Bayard's maids tripped and fell in front of Merlin.

"Sorry she whispered." Merleiah frowned at her. _There is no way she tripped. I heard her heel, she was just walking and then she dropped. _Merlin had helped her up and introduced himself to her. "Cara." She told him shaking his hand. Merleiah was back next to Gaius watching the scene between the two of them and she couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy flare as she watched them. "Your Arthur's servant. It must be such an honour." She said.

"Oh it is," Gaius and Merleiah both raised their brow at that. He was complaining about the work load Arthur had given him two-seconds ago. "Well, someone has to keep the place running." He told her. Merleiah couldn't help the small snort that escaped her. Merlin and Cara turned to look at her.

"Sorry, I have allergies." She said fake sneezing. She smiled apologetically at the two but as Merlin turned his attention back to Cara, Merleiah could have sword she saw the girl giver her a small glare.

"Well, anyway, thank you Merlin." Cara told him.

"Hmm?" he looked down and saw he was still holing a shirt he had helped pick up. "Oh, yeah, no it was no problem." He gave it back to her and she smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." He nodded and she walked off leaving Merlin to watch her go.

He waked back to Gaius and Merleiah. "Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius asked. Merleiah rolled her eyes and handed Merlin the basket again.

"After all, you do have to go and do your oh so honourable chores right Merlin." She smiled at him and he shook his head before getting back to work leaving the two laughing over him.

~~ODTC~~

Merleiah went back to her room and there was Bridget as usual, holding up the dress she would wear. "Ohh do I have to go?" She asked. Bridget rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You have to. It's obligatory. Uther even came up to me and told me to make sure that you were there so you really can't get out of it this time." She told her. "But do you want some good news?"

"Go on then, you may as well." She told her as she looked at the dress. It was red, the necessary colour for tonight's banquet, but this time it had gold embroidery and trimmings around it, swirling and moving about each other in intricate patterns. It was floor length and the sleeves were full and long before flaring out at the wrists.

"Arthur is making Merlin attend. He said that if he has to sit through Bayard's boring speeches then Merlin has to be there to make sure his cup doesn't run dry." Merleiah grinned at the thought of Merlin being there but then it faded.

"Oh I forgot about Bayard's tendencies to go on forever. Bridge, I think for once I'll take a page out of Arthur's book. You're going to keep me company tonight." Bridget's smile dropped at the thought.

"I hate you." Merleiah smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know." Bridget rolled her eyes at her and Merleiah stuck out her tongue.

"How _do_ they put up with you?" she asked.

"They learn to love me," She laughed as Bridget rolled her eyes again and turned to pick out a necklace to wear for today. "You did."

She was sat next to Morgana as she watched Uther sign away one more possibility that she would have to marry and she smiled. She looked over to Merlin and saw he was wearing the god awful costume that Arthur had made Rich wear to these things and she stopped herself laughing as he took it off. Bridget was there next to him and she smiled as well. Merleiah saw Gwen lean over and whisper something while looking at Cara but Bridget frowned as he said whatever it was he had said. Merleiah didn't take that as a good sign but she ignored it, pretty soon they would all be leaving and she would never have to see _Cara_ again for a while. It was because of that fact alone that she clapped as everyone else did once they had signed it and smiled truthfully at Uther as he came to sit back down.

Bayard stayed standing up and Merleiah let out a quiet groan. It was time for a speech. "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies. The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia, and though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them. As a symbol of our good will and our new found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets, to you Uther, and your son Arthur in the hop that our friendship may last."

Merleiah chose that time to look at Merlin but he was no longer there. Her eyes caught Bridget's and she nodded in understanding before following the two to wherever they had gone. A spark of jealousy once again flew through her as she wondered what it was they were doing but she tried to not let it overcome her.

She knew Merlin; she knew that he didn't do things just like that and most of all she knew that it took him a while to act on feelings so he wouldn't do anything that some men would. Of that she was sure but she still felt those small pricks of jealousy at the two of them together.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Merleiah barely heard that when Bridget came back with a panicked look on her face.

"Stop! Its poison don't drink it!" Merlin came running and up to Arthur but Cara wasn't behind him. Merleiah's eye's narrowed in suspicion.

"What?" Uther asked angrily. Merleiah looked at her cup hastily but it looked normal.

"Merlin, what are you doing!"

Merlin turned to face Bayard. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!"

"This is an outrage!" He cried unsheathing his sword, but as he did, both sets of knights unsheathed theirs.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther said lazily, "They are out numbered." The guards outside the doors had rushed in and drawn their swords as well.

Merleiah could see the worry in Bayard's eyes as he spoke; "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asked Merlin. Before he could talk, Arthur intervened.

"I'll deal with this father. Merlin, you idiot! Have you been at the slough gin again?" He pulled Merlin over to the table and Merleiah looked at him. He stood there, so sure of his accusation and so determined to save Arthur.

"Unless you want to be strung up then you will tell me why you think it is poisoned. Now!"

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin told him confidently.

"By whom?"

"I cannot say." At this, Merlin's head lowered slightly and Merleiah's suspicion was fully back into place.

"I won't listen to this any more." Bayard told him. Uther asked to see the goblet and Arthur gave it to him. He walked up to Bayard.

"If you're telling the truth-"

"I am." Bayard interrupted.

"Then you have nothing to fear." Bayard lowered his sword and sheathed it and once he had, his knights followed his actions. He motioned for Uther to give him the goblet but he declined.

"If you have laced it then I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He turned to Merlin and looked at him, handing him the goblet. "He will drink it." Merleiah's heart froze at Uther's words. _NO! _

"But if it's poisoned then Merlin will die!" Merleiah screamed.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies and will do with him what you wish." Merleiah could not believe what was happening. She knew that if Merlin believed that the goblet was laced then it most probably would be but it was still a 50:50 chance and she really did not like those odds.

"Merlin please don't drink it." He turned to look at her and his heart fell a little at the worry and sadness in his friend's eyes but he had to do it.

"Don't worry about me Leiah." He told her smiling lightly. He took a sip of the goblet and everyone was silent as they watched and waited for something, anything to happen. "Its fine." He said quietly.

Merleiah breathed a sigh of relief until she heard Uther's next words. "He's all yours." Bayard began pulling out his sword but just as Merleiah was about to argue, she heard a chocking noise besides her.

Turning, she looked at Merlin in time to see him fall. _No, Merlin. No, no, no, no please no. _She ran to him and checked his pulse; it was slowing considerably. "Gaius!" She cried and he came running next to her. Arthur was not far behind.

"We have to get him back to my chambers." Arthur lifted him up in his arms and began following Gaius. Merleiah was walking right along side Arthur and kept looking at Merlin. She had not even noticed either Gwen or Bridget following them, she was too busy trying not to cry at the site of Merlin helpless and dying in Arthur's arms. They ran briskly back to Gaius' chambers and he went straight into physician mode once they got there. "Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe," Gaius demanded. "Gwen, fetch some water and a towel." His eyes were glistening with worry, but his physician mind forced him to be calm and it would not do at all to have everyone in the room panicking.

Arthur placed him on the bed motioned to and pressed his hand to Merlin's head. A thin sheen of sweat was slicking his skin indicating the beginning of his body trying to fight off the poison. Merleiah sat next to him, holding his had and trying to will him to wake up. She could feel her magic flowing through her to him, helping her bonded to fight the poison and stay alive. It was happening just as Kilgharrah said it would; at the time it was needed most, he magic was helping him and Merleiah didn't care about how much he used so long as he survived.

Arthur turned toward the physician. "Is he going to be all right? He's burning up."

Gwen returned with the towel and water in a bucket. "You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Gwen had returned with the bucket and water and had given it to Merleiah who, immediately, began dabbing Merlin's brow with it.

"Of course Gaius will cure him." Bridget said. She had walked over to Merleiah and was sitting next to her, holding her shoulders and just being there for her.

"I won't know if I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet," Arthur handed him the goblet and Gaius looked closely inside it. It wasn't hard to see the end as Merlin had drunk every last drop of it. "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" Bridget asked from where she was sitting.

"It's a petal." Gaius replied. "A petal from the Mortaeus flower." Merleiah looked up, horror stricken across her face. She looked at Bridget to see that her face was as equally as horrified as she was.

"What is that?" Gwen asked looking between the two. The way they were looking told her that whatever it was, it wasn't good. She prayed that there was a cure for it.

"Someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in one place only and that is the Forest of Balor. The flower can only grow on the roots of the Mortaeus tree," She told them. Gaius had opened a book and showed them where it was.

"That looks particularly friendly." Arthur said. He had seen a picture of a beast that looked between a cross of what dragons were meant to look like and an oversized lizard.

"A Cockatrice," Gaius told him. "It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

Merleiah stood up and looked at the book next to Arthur. There was no way that she was letting Merlin die, not if she had anything to say about it and Merleiah was going to give it all she had to make sure she did. "Great. It'll be fun killing the thing. You guys got to kill the Afanc so now it's my turn."

"It's too dangerous Merleiah. You could get killed." Gaius told her frowning.

"Well, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin _and_ Bridget could have gotten killed facing the Afanc so how is this any different?" She asked. She looked around, waiting for anyone to protest but they couldn't. She was right; they had risked their lives so they couldn't tell her that she wasn't allowed to.

She turned and made her way to the door but was stopped by Arthur. "If you want to keep that hand I suggest you let me go." She told him calmly.

"Wait, I'm not going to stop you, I'm going to come with you." He told her. "I owe Merlin for saving my life anyway."

"Fine, but be hurry. We don't have much time."

~~ODTC~~

Merlin lay there, his whole body burning with a fire so intense, he wasn't sure whether or not he was actually on fire.

Though the burning didn't stop, for a while, there was a small comfort; one that he had felt before but couldn't place it. There was also a strange feeling of strength that kept the pain at bay although he wasn't sure how, he thanked whoever it was that was giving it to him.

He could hear voices all around him but he was in too much pain for him to really understand. As the voices continued in a mixed up jumble, Merlin found that one voice, on sweet, caressing but pain filled voice was clearer than the others.

"Great. It'll be fun killing the thing. You guys got to kill the Afanc so now it's my turn."

The jumble of voices again before hers rang out clearly. "Well, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin _and_ Bridget could have gotten killed facing the Afanc so how is this any different?" There was no sound then, not that Merlin could hear anyway and it was like that for a few minuets more until he heard her again but Merlin couldn't keep up this time. The pain had seemed to intensify and his brain — as a coping mechanism — shut down. The last thing he heard before he fell into the darkness was the sound of her voice: angry and determined.

When Merlin returned to the land of the living once more, it was to flashes of mountains and voices ringing. It was easier to understand them this time.

"What is it?" That voice he knew. Gwen was there.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean?" Gwen questioned.

He checked his book once more with a magnifying glass. "It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days.'"

"You said that Merlin had four days," That was a different voice. It took Merlin slightly longer to recognise it but he did in the end. _So Gwen, Gaius and Bridget are here. Where is Leiah? _He wondered.

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.'"

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." Gwen told him. The confusion evident in her voice. "No, he isn't. But, the only person that could..." Gaius trailed off. "No. She wouldn't have stepped foot into Camelot. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"What happened to that girl?"

"You mean the servant girl?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, her. Where is she?" Gaius asked again.

"I haven't seen her since the feast." Bridget said. Gwen confirmed it too.

"Find her quickly." He told them. Merlin heard nothing but the door slamming shut so he figured that the two had gone to find Cara.

Merlin was suddenly surrounded by another flash of scene but this time, it stayed a moment longer. _Arthur…Leiah. _"They'll be okay Merlin. Leiah is a tough girl, you know that." Merlin wasn't aware he had spoken out loud but he could barely distinguish between thoughts and the flashes now. The door opened and he heard Gaius ask a question he didn't hear the answer to it at all. It was getting harder to concentrate again. "Oh, no." That wasn't a tone Merlin wanted to hear from Gaius and he dreaded the next words.

"What?" Gwen questioned, the same worry in her tone was in his.

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur and Leiah could be walking into a trap."

At the sound of Merleiah's name, Merlin released a gasp and choked out, "Arthur! Leiah!" His eyes became frantic behind her lids and he felt his muscles protest as he started to struggle.The flashes had begun again.

_Arthur and Leiah were walking through a forest, their horses were both b__eing led by the two of them and neither was talking. They continued walking for a few seconds before coming to a ledge that was too high to go down. _

_"We'll have to go around." Arthur said to Leiah. She only nodded and turned her horse around making her way back, the same way she came. She and Arthur walked in silence, Arthur not knowing what to say and Leiah just not wanting to talk until they both heard the sound of someone crying. Arthur walked forward and to his surprise, he saw a woman in a red dress sitting on a fallen tree and crying. He handed the reins of his horse to Leiah and made his way to the woman. _

_"Hello? Are you all right?" He asked. The woman turned to him and looked at him. Leiah was making her way over to the two and when she saw the woman she frowned. There was something about her that was familiar but she didn't know quite what it was but she was interrupted in her thinking when she heard a loud roar. The woman screamed and Merleiah looked at where the sound was coming from. _

_There coming over a hill was a beast Merleiah had never seen before and she thought it was really quite ugly. Arthur had unsheathed his sword and had started walking towards the thing. Merleiah looked around and she haw a bit of a ledge. She smiled and run up to it looking around for anything she could use. Her eyes landed on a huge rock just a little too far from the end of the ledge but she didn't stop. She heaved and pushed the rock until it was at the end and waited. She waited until she could see the beast right under her but Arthur was in the way. She didn't want to risk hitting Arthur but she needed to get the thing before it hurt Arthur. _

_Merleiah kept waiting for the right time and then the beast jumped. She smiled as it landed right underneath her and using all her strength she pushed the rock off the ledge, landing right on the thing just as it was about to lunge at Arthur. _

_Arthur looked up to see what had happened and he saw Merleiah standing there grinning largely at him. He groaned as she jumped down and made her way back to the horses to get a drink of water. Merleiah watched as Arthur walked up to the girl. She flinched as he made his way to her but that didn't stop him. Arthur asked her who had made the large red and purple bruise that covered most of her upper left arm and she answered timidly. _

_Merleiah frowned as she heard her speak. It was way too much like someone's she had heard and her not being able to figure it out was annoying her so completely. _

_"Yeah, if you're not too busy chatting, we need to get the flower." Merleiah said annoyed. Arthur looked at her and nodded. _

_"What flower is it you need to get?" The girl asked timidly. Merleiah looked at her and something didn't quite ring true. _

_"The Mortaeus Flower." He told her. _

_"Well, maybe I can help you. I know these parts, I think I can help you find what you're looking for," she told him. Merleiah's frown increased. _

_"I thought you got lost running from your master." The girl turned to her and Merleiah could almost swear she glared at her for a second but still she carried on. "How do you know these woods and yet still get lost? You should be able to get out of here." _

_"I didn't want to go to where it is you need to go. No one makes it out of there alive." Her voice was filled with the undertone of annoyance but Merleiah was only just able to pick it up. _

_"Well, then perhaps you should not go. You could just tell us where to go and then wait here for us to return." Merleiah said to her. _

_"We cant do that Leiah." Arthur told her. _

_"Well, why the hell not?" She asked him annoyed. _

_"Because I promised her we wouldn't leave her." He told her. The look on Arthur's face told her that he wasn't going to give up on this one. _Stupid men and their bloody honour. There is something up with that girl._ She thought to herself as she begrudgingly followed Arthur who was now following the girl._

It was then that Merlin was jolted back into reality. Fire still burning and now his head was pounding but he didn't care.

"Merlin, I know you can hear me." He heard Bridget whisper, "Merleiah needs help Merlin and only you can help her." Merlin felt his heart jolt. Merleiah was in danger, he had to save her. He felt his magic reach out and then, he was plunged back into the visions.

_Leiah was holding onto Arthur with her life as Arthur hung over the edge of the cave. She wasn't going to let go if it killed her but goddamn it Arthur was heavy. _

_"I expected so much more." The woman said to Arthur. Merleiah didn't look up, she couldn't loose concentration. _

_"Who are you?" Arthur shouted. _

_"The last face you will both ever see." Merleiah looked up at the woman and she felt a flash of recognition. _

_"You, you're the serving girl that was hitting on Merlin." She said furiously. "It was you who poisoned him wasn't it?" The woman laughed at the both of them and Merleiah felt herself bristle. _

_"It took you a while to figure it out but in the end you did." She said smirking. "Would you like to know who it is that is responsible for your deaths?" She asked. _

_"No, 'cause I already know who you are," there was a small flash of shock in her eyes as she looked at her. _

_"Do tell then." _

_"You are a cold hearted, psychotic bitch!" Merleiah laughed at the look of outrage on her face. It didn't last long though, there was a hiss and Merleiah looked beside her and a huge spider like creature came towards her. _

_"It seems we have a visitor," she said smirking again._

_"Arthur!" She called out. Arthur turned and looked at what Merleiah was looking at. Getting his sword out, he lunged it at the spider and it hit it, killing it instantly leaving it to fall into the depths of the cave. _

_"Very good," she congratulated him. "But he won't be the last. I think I'll let his friends finish you off Arthur Pendragon." She turned to Merleiah, "and you had _such _potential. Too bad, we could have made great allies." With that, she left them hanging there_

_Arthur,_ Merlin had watched the whole thing. He had seen the spider die but somehow he knew that there were more coming just as he knew that Merleiah wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. _It's too dark, it's too dark Leiah. "_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum." This time he knew he had spoken out loud and as he did, he felt the tell tale spark of magic burst behind his eyes, changing them from the blue he knew to the gold that he embraced thoroughly. He felt the magic flow and he dove under into another vision.

_"Arthur hold on!" Merleiah called out to him. Her arms were protesting violently as she held on to Arthur but still she did not let go. The only problem was that not only were the gloves they were both wearing not for gripping, but there were now also giant — and most probably hungry — spiders making there way up the wall. _

_"I'm trying!" Just as he was about to yell a sarcastic comment at Merleiah, he saw a luminescent, bright blue orb glowing besides him. __"Come on, then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!" he shouted to it but it did nothing, only hovered there almost expectantly. _

_Merleiah smiled as she felt the presence of the orb. It was filled with love and hope and protection and she knew that only one person would be able to do something like that. "I don't think it'll hurt us." She told him looking at it. "But try climbing up now that you can see better." _

_Arthur nodded and, using Merleiah, got himself up and onto the ledge where they both fell panting and catching their breath. As they lay there, the orb's light shined on something that wasn't meant to be there. _

_"It's the flower." Merleiah said almost giddy with excitement. "Come on Arthur, let me stand on your back to reach it." He nodded and got down on his knees, waiting for her to get on. Once she did, Arthur lifted her up a little so that she could reach it better._

_Merleiah tried to reach but she was still too short. "Higher Arthur, I cant reach yet." She felt him raise himself an inch higher and she tried again. Still she couldn't reach it. "Higher!" _

_"Uhh Leiah, you need to hurry up!" He sounded worried so Merleiah looked down. There, underneath them were the spiders crawling up faster than before. _

_"Just a little higher, I can almost reach it." She told him. He rose more and just as she reached for it she heard a voice whisper to her. _

_"Leave it Leiah," _that was Merlin's voice,_ she knew. _

_"No, I will not let you die." She whispered. She reached out and grabbed the flower before finding a notch and getting a firm grip. "Arthur, climb up. Now!" She cried out. Wasting no time with petty things, Arthur did as she was doing and they both climbed as fast as they could, getting higher and higher and the orb leading ever more closer to the surface. _

Eventually, they got to the surface but wasted no time in resting. Ran Quickly, they ran back to the horses and galloped their way into Camelot without stopping.

Once they got there, Merleiah gave the flower to Arthur. "Go, your father will be angry but Merlin may not be able to last. I'll distract him but hurry." Arthur took the flower and ran the back way to Gaius' room while Merleiah made her way there the normal way where she was met with the guards.

"You disobeyed me!" Uther shouted to her as she was put in the cell.

"Really? I just thought I was going on a field trip with Arthur." She cocked her eyebrow at Uther as she said that.

"This is not the time for jokes Merleiah. Where is Arthur?" He asked.

"Saving a man that is well deserving of it!" She spat at him.

"Why do you care so much for this boy? He is just a servant!"

"Because he knew the danger he was getting himself in. He knew and he did it with dignity and courage anyway. He did it to save Arthur's life _again._"

"You have to learn that there is a right way and a wrong way of doing things. Both you and Arthur will be punished. I'll see you are let out in a week." He left shutting the gate behind him.

"Keep me in here for a month for all I care! At least I'm not afraid to stand up for what is right!" She yelled to him as he left.

Merleiah was left there, to here own devices. She waited until Arthur was brought to the cells as well. "Is Merlin okay?" She asked.

"Yep, the first thing he said when he woke up was a joke about Gaius and Gweneveire. He's back to his normal, idiotic self." He told her. She chuckled.

"Well, you've got to learn to love him." She said

"Oh God help me, if I ever do that, you have my permission to knock me out all right Leiah?"

"That's fine with me." She told him happily.

"This is going to be a _very_ _long_ week." He told her. _Oh yes it will be, _Merleiah agreed. The last thing she thought of before she drifted off to sleep was that as long as Merlin was alive, she would spend months in the dungeon if it ensured his safety. _After all, we are bonded. _

**A.N:**_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13: Lancelot

**Okay so who watched Merlin yesterday cuz i did and let me tell you, i am dreading doing that episode but it's cool cuz its ages away. Anyways here is you're promised update. I hope you enjoy it. **

Lancelot

The first thing Merlin heard as he walked into Gaius' chambers after spending the last hour and a half mucking out Arthur's stables were: "Merlin I need you to get me some more mushrooms for Lady Sarah." Merlin groaned and let him head drop to the wall closest to him.

"Really, you need mushrooms right now? They're all the way into the middle of the forest Gaius."

"Well, you better get going then." Hr told him. Merlin groaned once again but knew there was nothing he could do to change Gaius' mind. _He must have been so happy when he found out I was coming,_ he thought, _'cause it meant that he wouldn't have to go and do stuff lie this._

Merlin made his way to the forest and sighed as the surrounding trees grew closer and closer as he got in. Eventually, he found the mushrooms Gaius needed and started picking them one by one until he had enough for him to not have to make another trip for a while. As Merlin turned to walk back, a snarl came from his left and a strange sound that Merlin couldn't place. Frozen on the spot, she turned to face the sound; there in front of her was a large creature with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion.

_Crap._ He shot off, forgetting all about the bag of mushrooms he had come to collect. He was more worried about the creature that Merlin could hear running behind him. Merlin scrambled, trying to stay ahead of the creature but as he did, he tripped over a fallen log and fell.

Merlin turned and saw the beast coming up to him and he tried to get away but he couldn't. The creature raised itself onto its hind legs symbolizing its attack and Merlin waiting for it to drop onto him but to his surprise he heard a voice. Looking up he saw a man with long brown hair but more importantly, he had a sword and he was using it to attack the creature.

That is, until it broke.

"Run! Run!" The man shouted to him and Merlin got up and ran with the man until they reached another fallen tree. They jumped behind it and ducked and the creature flew off into the sky.

"It's gone," Merlin said looking for the beast but not finding it. "You saved my life." The man besides him was panting and trying to catch his breath. "I'm Merlin." He offered his hand and the man took it.

"Lancelot. I'm Lancelot." Merlin smiled at him but Lancelot felt him head falling backwards onto the log, his conscious mind leaving him to the darkness.

Merlin carried the unconscious man back to Camelot and into Gaius' chambers. It had taken a while but he eventually got him there.

"What happened?" Gaius asked as he brought him in. he helped Merlin take the man off his shoulders and laid him down on the table to examine him while Merlin explained what had happened. "The wound is superficial. It will pass and he will be fine." Gaius told him after he had checked everything.

~~ODTC~~

Merlin watched as Lancelot mumbled in his sleep. Gaius had said that he would be fine by morning so Merlin had let himself fall asleep. He had been tired after what he had been through, anyone would, and he had thanked the stars that Arthur had gone somewhere with his father that morning because it meant he could go back to sleep after he had finished his chores.

Lancelot started groaning as he awoke from sleep. "M-Merlin?" he stammered. "Where am I?" He asked.  
>"I brought you here after you passed out. You're in Camelot, in the physician's chambers." Lancelot sat up and looked around. "Thank you," he said gratefully. Suddenly, Lancelot brought his attention back to hers and he stood from the table. "How did you get me here?"<p>

"I carried you," Merlin answered simply. Lancelot looked at Merlin and then shook his head. He of all people should know by now that looks could be deceiving.

"Well, thank you." He said again. Lancelot got up and off the table and made his way to the window before looking out of if.

"Don't mention it. So…what brought you to Camelot anyway? I mean, you must have been coming here if you were going through those forests."

Lancelot looked out the window, seeing what Camelot's beauty had to offer him before answering. "Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land." Lancelot's tone was sad and almost disappointed.

"Lancelot?" Merlin called to the man.

"Yes,?" Merlin leaned forward in the chair he had taken and looked at the man.

"They are going to love you." He watched as Lancelot's face became less sad.

"Uh huh. I've seen you in action. I bet you could shame the great Arthur himself. You may even be able to beat Leiah." Lancelot smiled. He didn't know who 'Leiah' was but being compared to the warrior prince was in itself a reward but he didn't think he was that good.

"I don't think so." He said modestly.

"In fact, I'm going to speak to him right now." Merlin said standing up but then faltered. "Eh, maybe I'll speak with Leiah first." He mumbled more to himself that Lancelot.

Lancelot was shocked. "You know Arthur?" Merlin looked up, his thoughts broken as Lancelot asked that question.

"Oh yeah, I'm his servant."

~~ODTC~~

They watched as Arthur spoke to his next candidate. Merlin saw Merleiah and waved at her. She was in her amour which meant either she was training or she was helping Arthur. "Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it; the final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail and you are no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine."

"Oh, are they facing me?" Merleiah spoke up grinning. "Cool." She ignored the glare Arthur sent her way and Merlin smiled at her antics.

"Your challenge to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex," Arthur announced and unsheathed his sword. He nodded to a servant that held an hourglass. "Your time starts now."

The man didn't even last twenty-seconds before he was lying on the floor and Arthur was taking his flag. "Take him away." Merlin could hear the annoyance in Arthur's voice as the guards took him to Gaius.

"Right, well let me talk to Leiah, if anyone can get Arthur to agree with something it's her. I'll talk to her and then get back to you okay?" Lancelot nodded and Merlin walked off gathering the prince's gear and putting it away before walking up to Leiah.

"Hey Merlin," she smiled at him as he walked up. There was excitement in his eyes and she loved it when they held that spark.

"Hey Leiah, uhh I need you to talk to Arthur about something for me."

"Why can't you ask him yourself?"

"I will but I need you on board first." She made a motion for him to continue. "I have a friend, Lancelot, and he wants to be a knight. He can fight, he really can and he saved my life." Merleiah smiled at him and rolled her eyes. _Someone had to save his life again? Well, of course they did, this is Merlin were talking about. _

"Is Lancelot a noble?" She asked. Merlin looked at her confused and she sighed. "He has to be a noble to become a knight. I'm sorry Merlin but if he isn't there is no way he will even be considered, no matter _how good_ he is." He looked downcast and Merleiah's heart broke for him but there was nothing she could do. "I can try but I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you Leiah, all you have to do is back me up. I'll talk to Arthur." She nodded and Merlin ran off. _Probably to tell Lancelot the news…or do something Arthur wanted him to do. _

~~ODTC~~

Merlin made his way over to Arthur. He knew it was probably a long shot but he already had a plan to get Lancelot in, and who knew, Lancelot could very well be a knight right?

Merlin rolled his eyes at his thoughts. _It would be great if he were a noble but it's never that easy is it? _He walked up to Arthur – who looked very annoyed at something. "What's wrong?" Arthur turned to look at him.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" Arthur scoffed.

Merlin grinned, happy for the opening he had been presented. "I think I can help you with your problem, Arthur."

"_You_ Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline, an actual brain," he replied.

Merlin ignored the obvious insult that Arthur had thrown his way. "I wasn't myself. But there is someone who has all those wondrous qualities you just stated."

"Yeah?" Arthur perked up a little at the thought.

"He saved my life yesterday and I believe he has the skill to become a knight."

"Saved your life? Again?" He asked in disbelief but he left that thought alone. It would be great if this man had what he needed but there was one problem. "I would Merlin, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."

"Yeah, don't worry about that, Lance has it covered, and Lady Merleiah can back me up on this one." Merlin hated lying but he knew that Lancelot was all that a knight should be. He could make an exception this once.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Merlin tried not to wince at the fact that he had become so good at lying ever since he had come to Camelot.

"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility," he replied with a curt nod.

Merlin gave him a thankful grin. "Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it." Arthur could only hope that that was true.

~~ODTC~~

Merleiah needed some time to herself, too much had been going on; from Merlin coming to nearly dying to saving him, so what better place to relax than somewhere no-one ever went: the library. She walked through the rows and fond a book that seemed interesting.

She was just about to find a place to read when she saw raven hair moving through the shelves. Merleiah smiled and followed him, waiting for the right time to announce her presence.

She watched as he looked through a book of seals, _what could he possibly want with those?_ She wondered. Merlin pulled out a blank piece of paper and laid in next to the book before putting his hand over it. "Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon."

Merleiah's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. Merlin was going to forge a seal for Lancelot. No, no, no Merlin don't do it. She watched as he smiled to himself and closed the book, putting it back where he had found it.

Merlin turned and almost yelped in surprise when he saw Merleiah standing there. "H-hey Leiah, how long have you been there?" He asked worried. Merleiah smiled at him but something was off about it.

"Not long, I only came here to find a book and then I thought I saw something so I came over here." She said. Again, something didn't seem quite right but Merlin brushed it aside as he looked at her. There was an emotion in her eyes but Merlin couldn't tell what it was. "What have you got there?" She asked looking at the parchment.

"Oh, just some homework for Gaius," he told her. Merleiah's eyes flashed as he said that but it was too quick for Merlin to identify.

"That's good I guess." He smile dropped a little. "Merlin, about that man you were talking about earlier..." She hesitated a little, "just…don't do something stupid okay? You're my friend and I would hate to see you banished."

Merleiah's smiled was small as she looked at him and Merlin suddenly felt very guilty at what he was about to do but everybody needed a chance, and this was Lancelot's. "Of course I won't Leiah, you know me." He said cheerfully. Merlin could have sworn he heard her say something but ignored it. "I better get going, Gaius needs me." Merleiah gave a nod and a 'goodbye' quietly and Merlin left, making his way back to Lancelot.

Merleiah stood there and wrapped her arms around her waist. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. But it wasn't like before when she felt something bad, this time it was worse and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to deal with it.

She quickly said goodbye to Geoffrey and made her way to the caves. She needed to speak with Kilgharrah and she needed to do it now.

It was a change; instead of her having to call him, the Dragon was already there. "I need your help." She told him. "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

"Explain what has happened Merleiah." And she did, she told him of Merlin's mystery man and what he had been doing, she also told him of the feeling she had had.

"Merlin is lying to me and something bad will come of it." She told him, the tears now running freely down her cheeks.

"I cannot explain to you what it is you feel but that feeling you have are more powers manifesting. You will become stronger in your premonitions. Perhaps the time has come for you to consider telling the young warlock who you really are. You will need him and the young Bridget very soon."

"What has Bridget got to do with any of this?" Merleiah asked.

"More than you know child. She will help and she will explain but only when the time is right."

Merleiah nodded and looked at Kilgharrah. "I know you have a reputation to protect but uh…do you think you could just stay here? I really need some company and I don't want to go up there."

"I think I will. I haven't had a conversation without one of you two asking me for help in a while." Kilgharrah smiled at her and Merleiah smiled back. She smiled as he told her stories of the days before the Purge, of his family and the times they had and Merleiah listened intently. She was glad she had asked him to stay; it had made for an interesting conversation and had taken her mind off the roiling feeling in her stomach.

~~ODTC~~

The warning bells sounded. There had been an attack.

Merleiah ran up the steps and looked around. It seemed like everyone was panicking but she needed to know what had happened so she went to see Gaius.

"Gaius what happened?" She asked as she saw a woman sitting on the table. "I heard the attack warning."

"Something attacked these villagers; many of them say it had the body of a lion and the face of an Eagle." Merleiah's eyes widened; there was only one thing she could think of that fit that description but she needed to be sure.

She ran from the room back to the library, not caring whether or not she looked proper and made her way to the secret section. She hoped she was wrong, she really did.

~~ODTC~~

Arthur looked at Lancelot. He was standing there looking nervous and slightly pale and Arthur fought against the urge to smirk at him. "This is it, if you succeed, you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria..." Arthur announced and pointed toward the hourglass. "Your time starts now."

They both put on their helmets, lowered the guards and sheathed their swords before they began the fight. And what an interesting fight it was; in Merlin's opinion, Lancelot was the best mach Arthur had fought so far. He was able to block all the attacks and even get a couple in himself. Merlin's smile grew as he watched. There was no way that Arthur wasn't putting him forward as a knight.

Unfortunately, Arthur seemed to gain the upper hand towards the end. He hit Lancelot in the head and he fell, seemingly unconscious.

Arthur walked over to Lancelot and looked at him. "Shame." He said as he went to get the piece of material hanging from his waist. Suddenly, he felt his legs drop and he was on the floor with Lancelot holding a sword over him.

"Do you submit sire?" He asked. Guards came and grabbed Lancelot and Arthur grabbed his sword angrily.

"On you're knees!" He did so and Arthur pushed the sword onto his chest.

"Arise Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot." The aplaud was loud and Lancelot couldn't keep his grin off his face. He looked to Merlin and it seemed it was the same for him. "You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot," Uther announced, patting him on the shoulder.

"The honor is all mine Sire." Lancelot said happily.

"Your father would be very proud." Lancelot felt the guilt wash over him, he was now going to blatantly lie to the King's face.

"Yes, Sire." He said more quiet than before.

"I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons," Uther said, more thoughtfully than suspicious.

"Well…here I am."

"Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations."

Lancelot nodded and bowed. "Sire." Uther left and Lancelot was surrounded by knights as they began to congratulate him.

Merlin watched as they moved away. They had done it, the hard part was now over. Lancelot was now a knight and Merlin hoped it was everything he had hoped for.

Merleiah watched as Merlin's grin became bigger. _Oh Merlin, nothing is ever that easy,_ she thought sadly. Sooner or later the truth would come out and Merleiah hoped that Lancelot would be able to get away when it did.

~~ODTC~~

Merlin watched as Arthur teasingly hit Lancelot's shoulder and smiled. "Look at him, Gaius. Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?" Merlin asked happily that night during the banquet in the new knight's honor.

Gaius looked at the two men and couldn't help but agree, "I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of you're choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold."

"Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but mine said celebration," he said teasingly.

Gaius chuckled in amusement. "Point taken. Don't come back too late."

"Okay then." Gaius walked off and Merlin went to find Gwen.

"Hey Bridge. Great party right?" Merleiah asked as Bridget came up to her. "I mean, the guest of honor is a fake and it was my best friend that helped him do it." Bridget smiled sadly at her friend. She understood her predicament; Merleiah was the type who always tried to do what was right but she was loyal to her friends so when it was the man she loved that had forged the seal, she wouldn't know what to do. Tell Uther what had been done and risk Merlin being, worst case scenario, executed…or leave them and hop that Merlin would never do something like that again.

Yep, Bridget hoped she would never have to make that choice herself.

"Come on Leiah, let's get out of here. I think there's a pint of ice cream in the kitchens."

Merleiah smiled at her best friend. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" They made their way to the kitchens, found the ice-cream and a couple of spoons and went back to Merleiah's room to have an eat-and-speak session.

The next morning, Merleiah had heard of Lancelot's arrest and she had also heard the attack bell. The Griffin was now within Camelot's walls and that meant that Uthur was going to send the knights to attack it and they would all die.

"Leiah?" Gaius asked slightly surprised that she had burst into his room like that.

"It's a Griffin Gaius, a bloody Griffin! How are they supposed to kill that?" She knew Merlin was in the room, she was faking it and she knew Gaius understood.

"They are doing all they can Leiah." Gaius told her.

"But it's a creature of magic meaning only someone with magic can defeat it." She saw Merlin look at her with surprise but she carried on with the act. She just needed to get Merlin away from those books; she knew the spell was in there.

"But magic was banned and Uther will not here of it. No sorcerer will come out of hiding."

"There has to be something!" She moved over to the books and she started flipping through them, making sure to make a show of it. Merleiah looked up and saw Merlin was just standing there. "Why aren't you reading?" She asked, her brows dipping in annoyance.

"How do you know what the creature is?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Merlin, we have about 1 hour before Uther sends the knights off to try and kill this thing. I don't know about you but I really would prefer it if no one died. So I would prefer if you _didn't _ask irrelevant questions right now. So, go and look over there!" She pointed to the shelf in the corner but Merlin didn't move. "Now Merlin!" Merlin could tell by her voice how dangerously close she was to doing something that would make him move but he the magic book was there, in fact, she had a hold of it in her hands. "Merlin, I already know about Gaius' magic books. I have been here for 4 years and in those 4 years; Gaius has told me most of his secrets so go over there."

This time Merlin did as he asked and moved. He was genuinely shocked now and so made a promise to himself that he would find out everything he could on Merleiah Rowan.

Merleiah watched as he moved. _That was probably a stupid thing to say but right now I really don't care._ She flipped through the book until she found the spell she was looking for. "Gaius I think I've found something. Here." She gave him the book and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"I'm going to try and convince Uther that this is a stupid idea." She told him and left. Of course she was going to do no such thing. Merlin would need help with that spell and she was there to give it but she needed to rest afterward. The spell was powerful and Merlin would be taking a lot of her magic to do it both while he was practicing and when he preformed it so Merleiah was going to her room.

Merleiah sat in her room and waited while she felt her magic flowing into Merlin. Each time he tried it, he used a little more of his magic and more of hers and every time he did she felt weaker. As time went on, Merleiah grew tired but she never stopped the flow of power.

There was a break in Merlin's practice and she let out a breath of relief as he did. Merleiah almost fell asleep but stopped herself. If she did, the connection would automatically close and Merlin wouldn't be able to do the spell when he needed it, but she was so tired. _No! I cant, Merlin will need my help._ Merleiah waited, he would perform it soon and then she could rest.

Eventually she felt it. She felt the huge power jolt of Merlin getting the spell right and she smiled tiredly. That was it, she had done it. _Arthur is safe…_ were her last thoughts before she fell into blissful sleep.

~~ODTC~~

By the time Merleiah had awoken Lancelot had gone, Gwen was upset, Bridget was worried and Arthur was alive, well and somewhat sad that Lancelot had left but the only thing that was on Merlin's mind was Merleiah. _Its time to figure out just who she is…_


	14. Chapter 14: A Magical Medicine

**A.N: I know, I know. I'm sorry but I was sick and then it was christmas...but here it is.**

A Magical Medicine

Merlin followed as the whole Royal family walked into the throne room, waiting anxiously to see the man who could be the only hope to save the Lady Morgana.

She had fallen sick with an illness that Gaius could not cure no matter what it was that he did and it seemed, that when the Lady Morgana had but hours to live, a man who could 'cure all ills' had suddenly appeared out of the blue and offered to help, for no price whatsoever.

It was because of this that Merlin was cautious of the man.

He followed behind Gaius, far enough so he wouldn't be seen by anyone and watched as the man practically threw himself to his knees and outdrew his had which was holding a roll of parchment, sealed with wax.

Wasting no time, Uther took the parchment and read over it, skimming through the words and looked at the man with the unusual scars, claiming to be able to cure Morgana who was the daughter he would never have.

"Edwin Mewidin Sire, Physician, and loyal servant." The man spoke, still on the floor.

"Welcome to Camelot." Was all Uther said, practically throwing the parchment on the floor next to the man standing there.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked. Merlin listened for the answering 'no' but it still didn't convince him. There was something that wasn't ringing true with this man, this…Edwin and he wanted to know what it was.

Merlin listened intently as the conversation diverged. He listened as Gaius' voice held the speck of suspicion that he was sure anyone would be able to hear and he listened as Leiah asked Edwin questions on whether he would be able to cure her surrogate sister.

To all of those questions, Edwin answered with confidence, a ring of truth and humility. Either he was telling the complete truth – in witch case Merlin had nothing to worry about – or he was a very good liar but Merlin hoped it wasn't the case. _He could actually be trying to do something to help Camelot, he doesn't have to be trying to destroy it dose he? _But even his thoughts were against that idea. There was just a feeling that Merlin couldn't shake. He only hoped that Leiah would be able to pick up on it as well.

Edwin was given the responsibility of curing the Lady Morgana and Merlin was given the job of taking all of the Physician's things to his chambers.

He had been putting one of the many boxes he had to carry down when he saw a golden set that was on Edwin's table. It was unusual looking and it seemed to glow with a feeling of temptation but that wasn't what was making him look.

The set was something a person used to advance in the work of Alchemy.

"Yes," Merlin snapped out of his sudden trance when Edwin started talking to him. "It was all originally designed for Alchemy." He told him, taking a vile of misty coloured liquid from one holder and placing it in another.

"Making gold?"

"You have an interest in science?" He asked. Merlin couldn't help the small smile he broke out into as he remembered one of Leiah's many sayings.

"Well science is knowledge." Leiah had told him that particular one when he had found her in the library with a book on science in her hands. She had been very interested in what she was reading, so much so that she even jumped when he called out to her. His smile got even bigger as he thought of her.

"Science holds the key to everything." Edwin looked at Merlin briefly before going back to work.

"Maybe…but it doesn't explain love." He told him.

"So you are in love?"

"No," he chuckled, but even as he said that, flashes of Merleiah flooded his brain and his heart beat faster, confusing Merlin in the process. "I mean feelings, emotions."

"You seem too bright to be just a servant." Edwin told him.

"Oh, well don't be fooled, I'm not that bright. Just ask Prince Arthur, he'll tell you." Merlin picked up a small wooden box and looked at it for a moment before it was snatched out of his grasp.

"Yes we will need that." Edwin said a little too quickly. The dwindling suspicion rose up again, back to its full force and Merlin barely stopped the frown that came up to his face. "Now we must hurry to the Lady Morgana." Edwin told him touching the boxes he wanted Merlin to carry, "before it is too late."

She was cured.

By some miracle, the Lady Morgana was up and well and Merlin smiled as he watched Leiah hug her.

"I swear Morgana if you ever scare me like that again…" Merleiah trailed off and hugged Morgana again, tighter this time.

"What exactly is it that he gave you?" Gaius asked, looking at Morgana as if to make sure there was nothing wrong with her.

"I have no idea. But thank Heaven he did." She breathed. Merlin watched as Gaius looked at Edwin. There was a smirk on the man's face, _but that doesn't mean it's because he's lying._

Eventually everyone left Morgana to rest but Merlin needed to talk to Merleiah. He knocked on her door and waited.

"Merlin." She was happily surprised to see Merlin; she hadn't really seemed him for a while because of Morgana's illness. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you." The tone of his voice implied that is was something Leiah was sure was bad and she sobered up immediately.

"Come in." Merlin walked into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I think that Edwin isn't all that he seems to be." Merleiah frowned at Merlin.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's hiding something. Edwin." He told her.

"Do you have any proof?" Merleiah looked at Merlin. She didn't understand how he could think that. Edwin had helped cure her sister and he wasn't even asking for much. Come to think of it, she didn't actually know what he _was_ asking for.

"Don't you believe me?" Her heart broke at the look of his face but she just couldn't. It was the first time she didn't believe Merlin, the first time that she wasn't siding with him.

"Edwin hasn't done anything to prove otherwise and you don't even have any proof. He hasn't done anything but help us Merlin." He looked at Leiah, she was the only person who may actually listen to him and had the power to do something but she obviously didn't believe him.

"Fine." He turned and walked out of the room ignoring her calls to him, the unexplainable feelings of betrayal fresh in his heart. There was definitely something odd about Edwin and Merlin was going to figure it out.

He walked into Edwin's room and looked around. Everything seemed normal but then again…he walked over to the box he had seen earlier and picked it up. There were fait scuttling sounds coming from the inside but he couldn't be sure.

He opened it and looked. Inside there were hundreds of tiny black bugs that resembled miniature beetles all scuttling about in the box.

He shut the box and heard a voice behind him. "Very good." In his surprise, Merlin knocked over a vile of blue sand when he turned and saw Edwin standing in the doorway.

He gulped and held the box out for Edwin to take. He walked up to Merlin, took the box and then walked past. Merlin watched him walk past him, stop and then open the box.

"Prohibere." The bugs stopped moving. He turned to look at Merlin. "You have magic." It was a statement not a question but Merlin tried to protest anyway. "How else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do that." Merlin looked at the box again. "These little angels are what helped me cure the Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain, they saved her life." He told him quietly before closing the box. "Magic can be a force for good."

"I know."

"Then why do you fear it?" Edwin asked.

"Magic is banned here. It is not permitted." He wasn't answering the question.

"Should I have let Morgana die?" Edwin asked. Merlin answered with a shake of his head. "People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this place a better world?"

"Perhaps." Merlin looked down at the table and saw the spilt sand. He began to clean it up, wiping away at the table and gathering it in his hands.

"Don't waist your time picking that up." Edwin told him. "Desprazarse dun lugar a outro. Orixe e recoller na tixela." The sand moved from the table into the bowl, simply and easily while Edwin smiled at Merlin. "Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you more." Merlin smiled back at the man. Edwin really hadn't done anything bad, he had cured Morgana with magic but he still couldn't shake the feeling he got whenever he was around Edwin.

"Perhaps. I shall think about your offer. Thank you." Edwin nodded and watched as Merlin left before a small, chilling smile set on his face. Things were going exactly as he had hoped for.

The court had been called and the whole Royal family had been asked by Uther to attend but for what reason, Merleiah had no idea.

She sat on the throne next to Morgana and listened as the conversation grew and she was alarmed by what was being said.

"Gaius is a great man; thorough, dedicated…" He hesitated and Uther filled the silence.

"But?"

"His methods are dated, he has failed to keep up with the latest developments and this has lead to a number of errors." Merleiah sat horrified at what she was listening to. She had known Gaius since she had come to Camelot and not once, while she had been treated by him, did he make a mistake.

Although having said that, Gaius was a firm believer in the older medicines helping more. She had often asked why he had not used modern medicines and he had answered with the same 'these are better.' However that did not mean that he should be talked about like this.

"Gaius has served me well for twenty-five years." Uther put in.

"And we can not blame him for the…infirmity those years have brought him." _Edwin seems well and truly upset by this_, Merleiah noted. _But what dose he mean? _"However age can be a terrible curse."

"Perhaps it is time I lighten his burdens." _He can not really be considering this idea can he? _Merleiah wondered silently. "Have you given any more thought to my offer?" Uther asked.

"I believe I have considered you offer to the fullest extent." Edwin smiled.

"Allow me some time to do the same." Uther told him. This statement left Merleiah wondering what it was that he had actually offered Edwin. She hoped it was nothing that would include Gaius dearly.

Edwin bowed and left the room and Uther made his way to the table to poor him self water.

"Uther you can't do this." Morgana started.

"You heard what he said. Gaius is old, his mind is not what it used to be."

"You can not judge Gaius based on one mistake when it is the only mistake he has made for years!" Merleiah fumes. Uther didn't even look at her.

"Morgana would have died if her care was left to him!"

"I know that-" Morgana began but Uther cut her off angrily.

"I can not allow something like this to happen again!" He moved away leaving an upset Morgana and a furious Merleiah behind him.

Merlin walked in hastily only to see Gaius packing his things away. "Gaius," he walked up to him. "Uther can't do this to you. You tried to save Morgana!"

"Uther is not to blame." He told the boy gently – all the while still packing things into boxes.

"I…I will speak to…"He couldn't ask Edwin, he was sure that he was behind this and Merleiah was firmly set in the idea of Edwin being a saint. "I will speak to Arthur, he can ask his father to allow you two to work together." He cringed slightly at the idea but his mind condoled him. _It is better for Gaius to be here, working with the man that him not being here at all._

"No, no you must do anything," Gaius stressed but Merlin wouldn't take that as an answer.

"But I can't just stand by and do nothing!"

"Uther is right. It's time I stepped down." Gaius told him. Merlin just stared at him unbelievingly.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"I can not stay when there is no longer any use for me."

"That is not true Gaius! I need you, Leiah needs you…you cant leave Gaius."

"I believe it's for the best." There was a small smile on Gaius face. It was a small one but it was also a sad one.

"Then I'll come with you." Merlin said sincerely. Truthfully, Gaius was one of the most important people to him. He wasn't sure what would happen if Gaius left.

"Merlin," he breathed, "you're like a son to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in my life."

Merlin looked at Gaius. He could feel the prickle of tears as he looked at the man. "And you are more that a father to me." He told him.

"Then as a father I must tell you to remain here," he walked up to Merlin. "Camelot is where you belong Merlin."

"But it is where you belong as well."

"But this is your destiny." Gaius' hands made his way to Merlin's shoulders and he smiled while he looked at Merlin. "And if there is one thing that I know it is that even if I had a small part to play in it then I am pleased."

"There is so much I still need to learn. I need you to teach me."

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight, and there is nothing that you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise." Gaius told him, his voice filled with sadness.

"I will not allow this to happen." Merlin was determined to find a way to stop Gaius leaving so he went to the only person he believed would help him now.

Arthur.

He found him on the training grounds, beating the straw out of a dummy. "I can't believe that Uther would sack him over one mistake."

Arthur turned to his manservant and looked at him. "It was a mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one."

Confused, Merlin asked Arthur what he meant by that. "Edwin said his work was riddled with errors." He told him.

"That's _nonsense._"

"No one wants Gaius to go but my father has made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do." He dug his sword into the ground and walked off. Merlin however was too preoccupied to realise that this particular action would cause the blade to dull meaning her would once again be sharpening the sword.

That was it, if Arthur wasn't going to help then nothing was and by the time Merlin had gotten back to his room, it seemed to him that Gaius had already left so not knowing what else to do, he looked through all the magic books he had; if he could find a spell that could make a person tell the truth then perhaps he could show Uther what a fraud the man actually was.

Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be a spell like that. At least, none that Merlin could see but that wasn't for lack of trying; he had spent so much time looking in the book that when he finally closed it, he realised he was late for his duties for Arthur.

Merlin ran quickly to start them off.

He was almost done with them when he ran into a rather panicked Arthur. "Merlin, my father has caught Morgana's sickness! We must find Edwin quickly!"

Merlin dropped the clothes he was holding and ran to Edwin's room hoping he would be there but what he found was something else.

Gaius was pushed back against a pillar with flames circling him while Edwin was smiling a sick, evil smile – his hands raised and making the flames grow higher.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him." Gaius told him, still backed into the corner.

"I can rule the Kingdom now, and with you at my side we can be all powerful."

"Release him!" Merlin shouted over the fire. The smile Edwin had disappeared and was replaces with a glare.

"It's your loss Merlin." he looked over at the wall and raised his hand making the axe come off the wall and fly towards Merlin.

His magic reacted on reflex. When he saw the axe flying towards him, Merlin felt his eyes heat up and suddenly, it was flying towards Edwin faster than he could comprehend. The axe flew and landed right on it's target, killing the man instantly.

The flames around Gaius died and he stood there shocked. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes," was Gaius' shaky reply. "Thank you Merlin." He said after a moment. He nodded before quickly flying into action. Merlin grabbed the box and opened it. "What are you doing?" Gaius asked.

"Uther has the same illness Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure her."

"Lithia Beatles." Gaius whispered in slight awe.

"They're magic?"

"Yes. They could be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very _soul_! We must go to him." They ran to Uther's room. He was there, lying on his bed and looking as helpless as Morgana had.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?"

"It can only be magic." Gaius told him. Merlin looked at Gaius in shock.

"We can't use magic on Uther, he would kill us if he found out." He whispered. He didn't know whether or not he could be heard but it would be better if he covered all bases.

"There is no other choice. If you don't then he'll die."

"Gaius-"

"Merlin there are times when it is necessary, when it is your right." Merlin looked at Uther, still lying there on the bed slowly dyeing.

"I don't know how."

"If you don't, then Uther will die." He took a breath and moved towards the bed slowly, still looking at Uther.

He sat on the bed and covered the King's ears. His eyed flashed with magic, gold and power and he whispered the words he hoped would save his life. He concentrated on reaching out and finding the beetle with his magic and then drawing it out. Vaguely he heard Gaius ask something but he was trying to concentrate.

Suddenly he felt something in his hand. He pulled his hand pack and found that he had the tiny bug in his hand that was now dead.

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius Merlin?" Gaius asked laughing quietly.

"Well you certainly haven't." Merlin was smiling and chuckling nervously. Uther groaned and moved his head sleepily. Everything was fine now and hopefully it would be for a while now.

Merlin needed to find Gaius, he had decided to stay and Merlin was going to hep him bring his things back in but that would have to wait a

little bit longer because as he was walking, he bumped into Merleiah. Merlin wanted to forget all about what he was feeling but something was stopping him.

"I'm sorry My Lady, I didn't see you there." He told her quietly.

It was then that Merleiah knew she had messed up; Merlin never addresses her like that unless Uther was near them and right now, he was with Gaius somewhere. "Merlin I'm…I…" She didn't know what to say to him. For the first time in her life, she had doubted her best friend, she had sided with the actual enemy over the man she loved and if Merlin even had any slight feelings for her – even if he didn't remember them, she knew he would be feeling betrayed…and it broke her heart.

"Is there something you wanted My Lady? Because if there isn't anything you need then I need to help Gaius." Merlin wasn't even looking at her now.

"Uhh, no-" _Yes! _ "You can go." He nodded and bowed slightly before leaving without a goodbye. Merleiah scrunched her eyes shut trying to keep back the tears and keep herself sliding down the wall.

_I'm so sorry Merlin. I will fix this. I will make it right._

**Uh oh, things aren't so good for the happy couple are they? Well I don't suppose that being betrayed is a very nice feeling. I would know but I just want you guys to know that the next chapter will not be the next episode, it will be something from my own creation over the next couple of days so... Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Time Of PeaceThank God

**So here it is. All I can tell you is be prepared for mush. A hell of a lot more than I usually** **have. Enjoy...**

A time of peace…thank god

It had been almost two months since the whole Edwin accident and Gaius had moved back into his chambers again rather quickly, Morgana was fine and best of all; no one had tried to kill Arthur in a while.

All was well in Camelot. Well, it was if you counted the fact that Merlin still wasn't talking to Merleiah and she still had no idea how to make it up to him – but apart from that, things were fine.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Arthur had decided to become smart all of a sudden and had picked up on the tension the two would ooze whenever they were around each other. And being that he was Arthur, and the fact that he thought of Merleiah like a sister, he decided to try and find out what had happened.

Arthur had three reasonable choices. One, he could ask Merlin, two he could ask Leiah or three, he could ask Bridget. Merlin never really told Arthur anything, and he had this annoying little habit of changing a subject so effectively that the person in question didn't even know what had happened until Merlin had gone and they were alone with their thoughts.

Merleiah was a stubborn girl. If he didn't know any better he would assume that she was made of pure snark, sarcasm and stubbornness most of the time. There was no way that Merleiah would tell him anything, unless it had something to do with him and Arthur was quite sure that it wasn't so that left him with one plausible option: Bridget.

Bridget, the woman who seemed so much like Leiah it was odd sometimes. Arthur found himself thinking of all the things similar between the two. It was like they were sisters related by blood sometimes.

But where both were always looking for justice and where always trying to help and do the right thing, only Bridget had a certain quality that gave off her uniqueness. There was something about her that puzzled Arthur to the very core and ever since she had helped them save Leiah from that damned Afanc, Arthur found himself thinking about her more.

Pushing that thought aside, he found Bridget tending to a horse. He walked forward and saw her smile as she looked up and realised it was him. The smile made Arthur's insides buzz with an unknown feeling and he found himself smiling back at her.

"Hello Arthur, what brings you here?" She asked. Her green-blue eyes peered at him as he answered.

"I'm sure that you've noticed that both Leiah and Merlin have been acting oddly." He started, "and Leiah tells you everything and frankly, Merlin is a bad enough servant as it is without whatever it is that is bothering him so I believe it would be in everybody's best interest if someone where to help them." Bridget's smile faded as she looked at Arthur.

She was at a loss; she could tell Arthur, but then she would have to tell him everything, or she could lie. Unfortunately, as the weeks had gone on, Bridget had found herself almost unable to lie around him and she was usually very good at it, so good that it scared her sometimes.

"I'm not sure I should say anything Arthur. Whatever is happening is between them." Arthur frowned at her answer. He really needed to find a way to fix this.

"Please Bridget, Leiah is like a sister to me, I don't like seeing her in pain and whatever is happening is causing her pain." Bridget looked at Arthur, the look in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth and if she were being completely honest with herself…the thought of having Arthur, Merlin and Leiah in pain was breaking her heart. It was that sole reason that she decided to tell him. "Fine, I'll tell you but not here."

"The lake, no body ever goes there and it is secluded." Bridget nodded and made sure that Layla was tied up properly before walking with Arthur to the lake. She looked out at its stillness and took a breath before starting.

"How much do you know about Leiah's past Arthur?" She asked softly.

"Not much, only that she grew up in a village not far from Camelot with her mother and was looked after by them when Roxanne passed away." Merleiah had never really talked about her past too often, not even when she had been prompted by his father.

"What I am about to tell you…Leiah hasn't told anyone except for me. You can't say anything Arthur."

"I won't. You have my word." He said but Bridget shook her head.

"No, that's not enough. You have to promise me as her brother that you will not say anything to anyone about this." The pleading look in Bridget's eyes broke Arthur. He promised he would not and Bridget breathed a sigh of relief and began.

"As you know, Merleiah grew up in a village not knowing who she was. Her mother Roxanne didn't tell her and Merleiah believed that it was because she didn't want her to go through the pain she went through. Roxanne was taken in by the whole village and they grew to lover her and her them so when Leiah was born, she was already part of their family." She took a breath and Arthur waited for her to continue. "What she never told anyone was that the village she grew up in was the same one that Merlin grew up in. Ealdor."

"What?" Arthur asked shocked. "Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't Merlin know her?"

"You'll understand soon." Arthur only looked, waiting. "She was only a year younger than Merlin and as they grew up, she, Merlin and a boy called William became the best of friends. They were all forever getting into trouble and Merleiah was forever getting them out of it. They were all happy.

"But when Leiah was 10, her mother died. She was killed by raiders while trying to help a young girl get to safety and Leiah saw that. She had to go through worrying about her mother, seeing she was alive and feeling that relief and then having it all ripped out of her as she saw her mother's life leaving her eyes. And it was all because of greed!" Bridget spat, she looked close to tears so Arthur did something he had never done before; he hugged Bridget.

To say that she was surprised was an understatement but it felt nice to have Arthur's arms around her, keeping her safe and possibly sane at this moment. Arthur himself was just as shocked, but his was due to the fact that he liked the feeling of Bridget leaning against him and holding him close to her. He liked the fact that he was the one helping this beautiful, sweet and caring girl…and that scared him.

When they pulled back, Bridget smiled warmly at him and wiped away her tears, and carried on with the story. "Merleiah was so upset, she didn't eat, sleep or really anything for about six months. The only one that seemed to be able to get through to her was Merlin but even then, it was hard. At ten years old, she and Merlin became closer than before and he helped her get through the pain.

"Leiah was looked after by one of Roxanne's best friends, Sarah and she loved Leiah like she was her own child. She helped her through things like any one would and Leiah loved her back.

"Merlin and Leiah grew up, but as they grew older, friendship turned into something more. When Leiah told me this story she said that she had loved him and that he had loved her. She told me that it was on her 13th birthday that they confessed their feelings for each other and they were together for a year but that year was the best year of Leiah's life but it was short lived.

"A few weeks after her 14th birthday, she was in the woods surrounding her village when all of sudden, arrows came flying out at her. One hit her, injuring her and she was loosing so much blood.

"Merlin found her but she was dyeing, no one would be able to do anything for her but as her dyeing wish, she asked that he take the ring her mother had given her so that he would not forget her. He did as she asked and he held her. It seemed though, just as she was about to die, a light surrounded her and the next thing she knew she was in Camelot and well…you know the rest of the story." Arthur nodded but he was still confused.

"But if Merlin was in love with her then why didn't he remember her when he came to Camelot?"

"We don't know why but the most logical answer Leiah came up with was that when she had been transported to Camelot, the magic that had taken her effected Merlin. It must have messed up his memory because he didn't remember her at all. I remember, Leiah was practically sobbing when she told me about Merlin and that first day she saw him again. Can you imagine, the person you love more than anything in the world doesn't remember you? Most people would break but Leiah…" She sighed and shook her head.

"But wait…you said love. As in…in the present?" Bridget nodded. "So that's why she gives me such a hard time about Merlin." It made sense now how she always stood up for him but then…it made sense how she looked at him sometimes too. As Arthur thought about how Leiah would feel, he understood much more that before. "So then what's happened between the two of them?"

"As far as I can tell, Merlin still has feelings for her, perhaps not a strong but they are there and unfortunately he doesn't understand them. I think that when Leiah didn't believe him about Edwin, there were feelings of betrayal on Merlin's part. So he felt betrayed and he was confused why he felt like that and- call it a woman's intuition but I think he's falling for her again. He has all these feelings and it can't be easy.

"I think that Leiah feels really guilty about what happened and she doesn't know how to make it up to him hence the awkwardness."

"But what do I do then?" Arthur asked. He was now more confused then ever.

Bridget laughed at the look Arthur had on his face. "I think…you just be there for him Arthur, just…go easy on his workload okay? And if you must then give me some of his work. I think that this is just a problem they have to sort out for themselves." Arthur nodded, it made sense and he would give Merlin an easier load, not that much mind you but he would ease up a bit.

"Hmm, okay then. Uhh…thank you Bridget for telling me. I swear that I won't tell anyone and…" Arthur couldn't believe he was about to say this, "if you ever need help or…just need to talk then I'll be here for you."

It was a little awkward for Arthur but Bridget just smiled. "Thank you Arthur, I will but remember if you ever need to talk then I'm only a summons away."

"I will." Arthur nodded. Bridget then did something that shocked him. She tiptoed and gave Arthur a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Arthur." She smiled at him again and left. Arthur was left standing there. He could still fill her lips where she had kissed him and, without thinking, his hand went to touch it.

Arthur smiled slightly and his heart fluttered. He didn't know what was happening to him but knew two things: One, it only happened when Bridget was around and two, he didn't really care, he loved how it made him feel and somewhere deep down, his heart knew what his mind wasn't ready to process.

He was falling in love with Bridget.

Merleiah stared at Merlin as he helped Arthur train. Well, when one says help, they really meant that Merlin was trying not to become too permanently damaged by the mace Arthur was swinging around.

Though she had to give him some credit; Merlin had become a lot better at weaponry, she could even say that he may even be able to hold his own against one of the knights, well the ones that were only beginners but still, from where he had started to now…he had advanced.

She bit her lip as she watched Arthur slam the mace down on the shield Merlin was using, effectively slamming Merlin to the ground in the process. She considered going over there but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Merleiah knew she needed to fix this but she didn't know how.

She turned her head away from the two and tried to ignore them but as it happened, Arthur had seen her and was ending the training session earlier that he used to and because of this, Merleiah almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned quickly, only to see it was Arthur. "Oh, Arthur. You scared me." She told him with a small smile. One that he didn't return.

"You should apologize to him Leiah." He told her. She frowned at his statement, somewhat shocked he had said it.

"What?"

"You know what Leiah. Don't try to brush this off." Arthur frowned at her slightly but she turned away not wanting to look. "You see? This is how I know something is wrong. If you were really okay then you would probably tell me to 'but the hell out of this' or something like that but you aren't!"

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know I had to say that. Let me amend my mistake. But the hell out Arthur! It's none of your business!" She told him, the anger had washed over her now.

"But see there's the problem, it is my business." She opened her mouth to ask him how but he beat her to it. "It's my business because its making you upset and Merlin even worse than he normally is!"

"That doesn't make it your business Arthur! You dint even know what's going on so stay out!" She began walking away but the next thing Arthur said to her stopped her in her tracks.

"You must have been happy in Ealdor." She froze and spun around. Her eyes widened with shock before narrowing dangerously.

"What?" She hissed. "How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know," Arthur told her. "But I understand – well I can imagine what it would be like to love someone who doesn't know they love you back."

"No you don't." She whispered. "There's no possible way you can imagine how it feels to look them in the eyes and know that they have no idea who you are when you spent the majority of your life sharing joys, sadness, friendship, _love._ You can't possibly know how it feels to have you heart crushed into a million pieces again and again when you see them happy with someone else! For there to be a _chance_ that they fall in love with someone else and have to live with that fear every day knowing that even if they do then you'll stand aside and watch, because you care about their happiness more than your own!

"But there isn't a single possibility that you would know how much it would crush your very soul when you know that he feels betrayed by you and he doesn't even know why! All those feelings that may possibly be rushing around and there isn't a thing I can do about it!"

There were tears streaming down Leiah's face now and the pain that was showing so clearly in her eyes nearly crippled Arthur. He didn't know how she lived with that every day but he knew one thing for sure and that was that there was no person stronger in that one moment than Leiah.

"You're right, I can't know. But there if there is something I do know it is this: whatever you did, whatever happened, you need to apologise. Because whatever did happen between the two of you has effected Merlin. He may not know why but I truly believe it is because he still has feelings for you, whether they are resurfacing or they're new, he has them and they are tearing him up inside.

"I've seen the way you two act around each other and I know that you have never been happier then when Merlin is around. Though I can't even begin to understand why, the man is a complete idiot but…" he took a breath. This was the hardest part. Admitting to himself that his surrogate sister loved this idiotic moron. "He's you're idiot."

Merleiah's face was one of shock and admiration. She had never heard Arthur say anything like that before. Ever. And it well and truly shocked her to the core however she couldn't stop herself smiling a watery smile at him.

"Thank you Arthur." She told him wrapping her arms around him and hugging him closely. "That was the most brilliant thing you have ever said to me." She pulled back and he smiled at her, wiping away the fallen tears.

"Well, don't mention it. You're practically my sister Leiah, I hate it when you're this upset." She smiled at him and he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Go find Merlin. I think it's time you two talked."

**~~One Destiny, Two Choices~~**

Merlin had been putting away the weapons Arthur had been using to torture him that day. Oddly, it had been a shorter session of torture – oops, _training_ that day but he wasn't exactly complaining. Anything that got Merlin out of that was fine in his books.

It was then that he heard the click-clack of heels but they were soft, light…graceful, which meant that it was either Morgana or Merleiah and Merlin prayed it was the former.

"Merlin?" A voice called out softly. It was Merleiah's voice. _Of course it is. I bet you think this is really funny don't you? _He asked looking up at the ceiling but of course he received no answer.

"Yes my Lady?" He asked politely. He turned just in time to see her noticeably wince and the formalities he was using.

"Do you…can I speak to you for a moment?" Her voice was timid and unlike Merlin had ever heard before. He was surprised to hear it like that but he nodded all the same. "I – I…" She trailed off and Merlin waited for her to continue but it seemed like she wouldn't.

"My Lady, if you don't have anything to say then would you excuse me? I need to finish this," he gestured down to the armour and cloth he was holding.

"No, wait I do need to say something but I just – I just don't know how to begin." She sounded so timid and afraid, almost like she was worried about how Merlin would react to that so Merlin waited for her to continue. "I'm sorry Merlin." He looked at her and she continued. "I'm sorry about everything. I should have trusted you because you have never been wrong about this and because I should have noticed something was slightly off about Edwin but most of all, I should have trusted you because you are my friend.

"I am so sorry about the way I acted and…" she trailed off not knowing whether or not she should say it but she had to. "The feelings you may or may not sometimes feel, the odd ones that may not make sense to you like the betrayal that flashed in your eyes that day. I'm sorry for those too because I cause them."

"What? What do you mean?" Merlin asked frowning. There wasn't any possible way that Merleiah could cause those feelings, they were his.

"I can't tell you about that yet, another thing I'm sorry for but I…I just wanted to apologise for everything I've done. You don't have to forgive me Merlin but it's out there. I just – I care about you Merlin and you not talking to me was killing me more that that Afanc." She smiled as she saw the small beginnings of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "So…there you go." She turned to leave and Merlin stood there watching her go.

He wouldn't say it out loud but he knew he cared about her too and really, he had forgiven her the moment the first sorry had been uttered.

Unfortunately, now he had another thing he had to figure out. The list was getting longer and pretty soon he knew he would be speaking to Gaius or the Great Dragon. Either way he knew that that would be an interesting conversation.


	16. Chapter 16: A Druid In Need

**Hi, I'm sorry it took so long. There are these things called GCSE's that are a pain in my arse but they are done for this year, finished them this Wednesday so to celebrate here is the next installment. BTW i have an important note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>A Druid in Need<p>

Merlin looked around, searching for something but he wasn't quite sure what it was he was searching for. All he knew was that he had heard a shrill scream in his head and there was only one creature he knew that could do that: Kilgharrah.

While he was searching, Merleiah was trying to figure out what she had heard. It was a person, she knew that but whom? Merlin's voice didn't sound like that and Bridget's voice wasn't that high pitched and the Dragon…well there wasn't any possible that that was his voice but still, if it wasn't those three then who was it?

Merleiah found herself in the courtyard, looking around for the source. It seemed that all she needed to do was follow her magic to the source but the problem was, that she could now feel all those who had magic however, she knew who's magic was who's because of the feeling they gave her. She knew who's was Bridget's because the essence gave off a feeling of sisterly love, the Dragons' essence was one of wisdom, knowledge and annoyance at something or rather…someone, though she found that one rather odd. And lastly Merlin's magic.

His gave her the feeling of happiness and security, love, hope and all the other wonderful feelings she felt around him.

She knew who had magic around her, at least in the state of trust in her magic but there were those who she didn't know. In fact there were three magical essences that she had no clue about.

One gave off the feeling of worry, but not about something, no, it was worry about someone very dear to them. Someone that seemed to be in grave danger and who they loved very much. Merleiah knew that it was the type of love you would do anything to save, even if it meant sacrificing yourself.

The second one was a very scared one. That fear overwhelmed her but she pushed it back and tried again. This time she felt worry for someone, guilt for something and immense pain that they seemed to be trying to ignore.

And the last one was faint, almost like, it was there…but wasn't quite there fully. Merleiah couldn't feel anything about this one, it seemed that whoever's essence it was, wasn't aware of their magic or their potential.

She was brought out of here trance with a small timid voice, echoing in her mind. _"Please…help me…" _The voice trailed off and she looked around, trying to find the source. Her eyes landed on a little boy hiding behind barrels of something and her heart broke a tiny bit. But then she felt the boy's essence give off a little bit of hope and she looked up and saw Merlin at the other end, looking at the little boy.

Now this wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't broadcasting her magic to him. The problem with letting go of your magic, letting it guide you was that it meant that you could no longer keep a barrier on your magic to hide it and that was what Merleiah had been doing around Merlin.

As quickly as she could, she severed the connection and in doing so so sharply, she felt a stabbing pain in her brain and she winced noticeably. _Ouch! Won't be doing that again in a hurry,_ she thought. Merleiah looked up at Merlin and saw that he had been looking at her oddly. _Crap!_ She thought but she smiled at him as she normally would and he smiled back, albeit a little hesitantly but then frowned as she heard the voice again.

"_Please, you have to help me. They're searching for me. Please…" _He cried out again. Then something happened that really shocked Leiah. Merlin talked back!

"_Why are they after you?" _He asked hesitantly.

The boy only answered with _"they're going to kill me," _but that was enough to send Merlin into action. Merlin ran to a door and looked around, waiting for the guards to move away.

"_This way," _he nodded to the boy. He waited and then ran out from his hiding place and next to a waiting Merlin who got him through the door and made his way to God knew where. All Merleiah could do was stare at where they used to be, contemplating what had just happened. _If Merlin can use telepathy then he's more advanced then I thought. I don't even think he knew he could do it, hell it took me a good two months to be able to do it properly but he can do it on the first try. _She shook her head as she realised what she was thinking. _God, I sound like a jealous five year old again, but what I need to do now is figure out where Merlin's taken the boy and how to help him, help the boy escape without Uther killing him. _

_Great! This is not going to be easy!_

**One Destiny, Two Choices**

_Okay now think where would Merlin hide and injured Druid?_ Merleiah thought. She had lost them as they ran and as much as she hated to admit it, Merlin was always the fastest runner in Ealdor, though it may have had something to do with having the older kids chasing him all the time.

_He would need somewhere safe, somewhere secure and someone who wouldn't turn him in. _With that thought Merleiah smiled. Realistically there where two place Merlin could hide the boy: with Gaius or with Morgana and, as Gaius was against Merlin helping the boy that left Morgana. _Morgana's it is._

Merleiah practically ran to Morgana's room and when she got there she didn't wait to be invited in, she didn't even nock. She just pushed the door open and smiled as her deduction was correct. Merlin was here with the boy and Morgana was helping him.

"Oh," Morgana cried. "Has everybody forgotten what the simple action of knocking can do?" Merleiah rolled her eyes at Morgana and walked over to the boy lying on the bed.

"No Morgana but I came to see how the boy was doing." She saw Merlin's shocked face and once again rolled her eyes. "Oh don't look so surprised Merlin, I could see you from where I was standing. You aren't very good at hiding are you?" Without waiting for an answer she kneeled down and rested her hand against his head. "What's your name?" She asked softly.

"It's no use, he won't talk to anyone." Morgana told her but she ignored her.

"What's you're name?" She asked once again only this time, she connected with him mentally. "_It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you."_ She whispered.

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment but then opened his mouth and whispered a name. "Mordred." Merleiah smiled at the boy.

"Well Mordred, I don't suppose you know who I am but-"

"I know who you are." He whispered. Merleiah's eyes widened in shock. "You're the Lady Merleiah. Merlin was thinking about you as he helped me." Merleiah breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yeh, but just call me Leiah, I prefer it that way." Mordred gave her a small smile and she smiled back. "Am I allowed to tell them you're name?" She asked motioning her head towards the two who were most probably trying to listen in. Mordred thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay." She brushed his hair aside and as she did this she felt how hot his head was.

It was hotter than it should be that was for sure and Merleiah became worried at that. She turned to see that both Merlin and Morgana were looking out the window at something and as she went over to them, she saw what they were seeing.

Uther was standing on the balcony and there were crowds of people below him and he was talking to them. "Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people."

Merleiah felt her heart quicken as the person on the stand spoke. "You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you."

"I can't watch this." Morgana said and she moved away from the balcony to stand next to the boy leaving Merlin and Leiah to carry on watching what was happening.

Uther signals for the man to be executed and he was pushed to the floor roughly. His head was lowered and an axe was raised. Merleiah pushed her head into Merlin's chest and on a reflex he automatically put his arms around her as the axe came down and as it did, all three and every magical creature in Camelot heard the scream of a little boy who had just lost his father. The mirror broke from the sheer capacity of the power he had used.

**One Destiny, Two Choices**

Bridget had heard the gut wrenching scream and while she was serving the King and his son their meals she had contemplated what had happened. She felt sorry for the little boy she had seen earlier and she had felt Leiah Broadcasting her magic and had known that she had cut it off too quickly meaning she would be in pain.

She was also worrying about how far Uther would go if he caught either Leiah or her whilst practicing magic. Her thoughts were so strong that even the King had noticed but he didn't care.

Arthur on the other hand had noticed as well and unlike his father, he did care. He wasn't actually sure why he did but he knew that he cared that Bridget looked so distraught over something and so he vowed to find out what it was that was bothering her.

After they had eaten, Bridget left quickly and Arthur excused himself shortly after - before trying to catch up with Bridget. But when he didn't find her, he went to the small corner just outside of the forest she had once told him about and it was there that he found her.

She was sitting alone on a rock, and from what Arthur could see – she had a flower in her hand and she was twirling it about between her fingertips. Her chestnut brown hair had been pulled into her side in a lazy plait and tied up with a lavender ribbon that matched her dress.

"You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people. You never know what they may be able to do." Arthur smiled as she turned to look at him and he shrugged slightly.

"Well I wouldn't need to sneak up on you if you weren't so hard to find." He told her.

"Was I really that hard to find?" She asked tilting her head to the right. Arthur shook his head and tried to stop the small grin of embarrassment at what he was about to tell her.

"No, not to me but to others' well…" Bridget smiled and it lit up her face wonderfully. She patted the rock she was sitting on and Arthur walked over to it, sitting down next to her.

"So what you're saying is that you would be able to find me easily because you're the only person I've told about this place?"

"Yes, basically." He watched her smile a little and it was breathtaking. "So why did you run off so quickly anyway? I wanted to ask you something."

"My apologies Sire, I wasn't aware that I was needed." Arthur frowned at his title a little.

"Call me Arthur; I think we're above all the titles." He told her. He had honestly considered her a friend, one that would listen when he needed it and be there when she needed him. _As a friend, obviously, _he found himself thinking. "Especially after a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh but Sire, I am but a lonely peasant and servant. How can you permit me such an honour? I am not worthy of it." She grinned and Arthur laughed at her little act as she sat down again.

"You're almost as bad as Leiah." He told her chuckling now.

"And you should laugh more. It suits you." Her arms wrapped around her knees and her head lay resting against a thin tree planted near the rock.

"What are you talking about? I laugh all the time." She gave him a look and frowned. "I laugh with the knights, at balls, when Merlin's done something stupid – see, all the time."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Out of the three of those scenario's you only truly and genuinely laugh in one and that's when Merlin's doing something stupid. The rest of the time, it's all an act." She rolled her eyes as he looked at her with shock. "Don't look so shocked, besides, there is never anything funny at the balls."

"And you would know this how? I don't think I've ever seen you at a ball or a dance."

"So you've been keeping an eye out for me huh?" She asked. "No, I don't like balls or dances, mainly because I can't dance." Arthur looked at her once again shocked at something she had said.

"What do you mean you can't dance? Everyone can dance."

Bridget shrugged and looked up at him. "I wouldn't know, I've never tried." Arthur was once again shocked at her and then an idea came to him.

He got up and pulled Bridget up off the rock and brought her close to him. "What are you doing?" She asked slightly worried. Arthur only smiled and took her hand in his.

"I'm teaching you how to dance."

**One Destiny, Two Choices**

Merlin was sitting with Gaius in his chambers thinking about the boy. He had to be so careful about what he said in the presence of – well everyone, but try as he might it was harder to do than he thought.

Even so, he needed information and Gaius was the only one that could give it to him so he had to try. "Do you know much about the Druids?"

"Very little. They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther. Merlin," Gaius looked at Merlin, he worried that he was hiding something and if he carried on doing what he did now then he would get caught. A shudder ran through him at the thought. "Please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this."

"Me? No. Mixed up in what?" He gave himself a mental slap. He was a terrible liar.

"For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar." _I already know that, thanks Gaius. _He thought – but still he tried to deny everything.

"I haven't done anything Gaius."

"Merlin..." He trailed off, and Merlin sighed.

"I heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him... like he was inside my mind." He trailed off, remembering the scream. It had been ear shattering and quite honestly he hoped that he never had to hear it again.

"Yes, I've heard of this ability." Gaius told him. "The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be your head on the chopping block."

"I'm always careful. You know me."

"Yes, Merlin, unfortunately I do."

**~~One Destiny, Two Choices~~**

When Merlin finally made it back to Morgana's room it was late in the afternoon. He couldn't take too long because knowing Arthur, he would give him a long list of chores to do. _Come to think of it, it's odd that he hasn't called for me yet, _but Merlin pushed the thought aside and knocked on the door.

Merleiah was the one to open it and let him in the room quickly so that no one would see him.

"How is he?" He asked Morgana.

"He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood." Merleiah looked over at the sleeping boy and frowned. He had a temperature and she was worried that the wound was becoming infected.

"Has he said anything at all?"

Morgana answered with a shake of the head. "No, he only talks to Merleiah, and even then it's never more than one sentence."

There was a small silence which Merleiah used to wipe Mordred's head again with a wet towel. As she did this, she noticed that Merlin was looking at Morgana intently. She felt jealousy spike in her heart but then controlled it. _No, it's fine. They're friends and even if he did like her it's none of my business. _Her hand tightened at the idea – so much so that when she looked down at her hands, her knuckles where bone white. She frowned as she realised that she had missed the entire conversation.

**~~One Destiny, Two Choices~~**

That night Merleiah sat at the dinner table with Morgana, Arthur and Uther. While they were eating their food and chatting merrily, Merleiah was thinking about what had occurred between Merlin and Morgana. It had been odd and Merleiah would have never thought that there was anything going on between the two; they were very different. If Merlin was the same Merlin she remembered then he didn't like vanity and Morgana was quite vain sometimes. If anyone, it would have been Gwen that would catch his eye.

Morgana was also playing with her food. She was trying to figure out way to get the boy out and to his own people like she and Merlin had discussed. It was not going to be an easy matter, that was for sure; Uther was going to make this the hardest thing she had ever done and with Arthur patrolling the halls left right and centre, it was going to be even harder trying to smuggle him out. _Really, does that man not have a life?_

Arthur himself had found himself thinking about Bridget. She was sweet but also fiery; she wasn't scared to tease him and be herself around him which was honestly refreshing for the young prince. Not many people outside the royal family was like that, they were all to worried or scared of him.

That was why he tolerated Merlin so much; because he argued with him all the time. Merleiah was also like that. He supposed it was because she had grown up with Merlin, they must have argued with how much they were stubborn.

That led him back to Bridget.

Now that he thought about it Arthur realised that he didn't actually know all that much about her life at home. He knew that she had a mother that lived in the town but that was about it. He made a mental note to ask her about it the next time they were in there spot. _Wait – our spot? What is that supposed to mean?_ He wondered. _It's her spot, I just found her there, but then again…we go there when we need to talk don't we? _Arthur once again found himself feeling something very odd and the more he thought about Bridget the more the feeling became stronger.

Uther sat watching each of the three he now called his children. It seemed that each of them was dealing with a problem and he realised that none of them had ever really talked to him about it. He would be able to fix it surely; he was the King after all.

Sighing he looked at each of them and put down his knife and fork. "You're all so quiet, what's wrong?" They each looked up at Uther and then each other. Merleiah then looked down at her plate and once again began playing with her food.

"Nothing." They all told him together and Uther found himself letting out a deep sigh.

**One Destiny, Two Choices**

The next day passes by in a blur to Merleiah. She was sitting and watching over Mordred while Merlin and Morgana worried over him. His fever was getting worse and Merleiah feared that if it didn't come down soon then he would die.

She took the cloth from the bucket of cold water and wrung it out before pressing it against his head. Mordred shivered slightly as he felt the cold against his hot skin and Merleiah smiled in apology. "I'm sorry, it's just I need to bring the fever down."

"_I understand."_ he whispered in her mind. "_But why don't you use magic?"_

"I can't, neither Merlin not Morgana know about my magic and they cant know." She told him. Mordred nodded slightly. He felt so sorry for her, she had to hide her magic and that must have been hard to do.

"_It must be very hard for you Anima." _

Merleiah tilted her head to the side and frowned. "Why did you call me that?" She asked him.

"_It is your name among my people, just as Merlin's is Emrys. You are both very powerful and you will help each other through many difficulties." _ There was nothing Merleiah could ask after that because Mordred fell back to sleep. All she could do was stroke his head, hoping to give the poor boy some comfort.

Soon after, Merlin left and Morgana soon followed after. She didn't know where they were going of if they were going together but she forced herself not to care.

Gwen cam into the room a little while later, _well, it could have been a little while for all I know. _"Let me care for him for a while. You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this." She cared for Merleiah and Bridget would surely kill her if Merleiah became sick.

"I cant, his fever is getting worse and Merlin has gone somewhere." But even as she said it her eyes were closing.

"But you can't do anything if you become sick as well. Just half an hour Leiah, then you can come back." Merleiah looked at her friend. She had a point and if it was only half an hour then nothing much could happen, especially if Gwen was there to watch over him.

Merleiah was just about to nod when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Merlin." Gwen opened the door an Merlin sprinted inside. "Is he any better?" He asked Merleiah.

"No, if anything his fever is getting worse. I don't know how much longer he can last without the proper medicine." Merlin nodded and sprinted out the door, making his was to Gaius' chambers.

**~~One Destiny, Two Choices~~  
><strong>

"The search for this Druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round. Is that everything?" Gaius asked.  
>"Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers. Merleiah's helping her." Merlin blurted out. He needed that medicine as fast as he could and right now honesty was the best policy. "When you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy, I take that means that you're helping her?"<p>

"Sort of." He told him guiltily. He always felt bad when lying to Gaius but sometimes there was no way around it.

"Merlin, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved." Gaius told him angrily. He really didn't know what he would do if Merlin ever got caught.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had no choice."

"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harbouring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?" "Was I supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?" He would never do that. This boy was his kin, his family and to hand him over would be wrong. Never mind the fact that he was only a child.  
>"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save you?"<p>

"You're saying it's wrong to harbour a young magician?" There was nothing Gaius could say to that really but he could still try.

"Yes but the difference is, Merlin, that your magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder how, considering how careless you are." A flash of all the times Merlin could have ever been caught went through Gaius head. There were a lot of times.

"The boy's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him, Leiah tried to treat him but she couldn't. We need your help."

"So, now you want me to risk my neck, too?" He didn't mean for it to sound selfish but it seemed to come out that way. "I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous."  
>"But if you don't, we may as well hand him over to the guards, because he'll die anyway. You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him." When Gaius looked at Merlin he knew that he was set on helping him – using whatever means necessary and that include magic. The safest way to help him, Gaius realised, was to help him so that was what he did.<p>

Gaius followed Merlin as quickly as he could to Morgana's room where – when he entered he preceded to examine the small boy.  
>"I will treat the boy," he began, "but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him. Well, one thing we know for certain."<br>"What's that?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"You're no physician."

**One Destiny, Two Choices**

The escape was tonight. Morgana was to dress in Gwen's clothes and to sneak Mordred out of the castle, using the keys that Merlin would get from Arthur and go through one of the many passage that was in the castle that Bridget had found.

It was an odd alliance to anyone outside of the castle but over the last few months, the three of them had managed to form some sort of bond which all converged around Merleiah. She seemed to be the soul of the group, the one that bonded them all together but it had gone without being noticed by all but Bridget.

She vowed however that sooner or later, she would make them all realise just how much they all needed the strong willed Princess.

**~~One Destiny, Two Choices~~**

The plan had failed, Morgana had been caught by non other than Arthur and as she was dragged to the Council room, she could only think of the poor little boy that she had let down and how he was no being locked in the dungeons for her mistake.

"All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace. How could you betray me like this?" Uther fumed. He would have never believed that Morgana of all his children would do something like this. He knew she had a strong willed personality – she had gotten it from her father - but he never thought she would undermine him like this.

"I would not see him executed." Was the only rely he was supplied with.

"I've treated you like a daughter." The tone of his voice changed slightly. "Is this how you repay me?"

A small wave of guilt passed over Morgana but she pushed it back determinedly. "I did what I thought was right."

"You think its right to conspire with my enemies against me?"  
>"How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy!" She cried out.<p>

"He is a Druid." It seemed to Morgana that Uther had no other reason. He was being a stubborn old man that blamed magic for something that had happened so long ago. She wondered, _would react in the same way if either Arthur or myself had_ _magic?_

"Is that such a crime?"

"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them." Uther was adamant that she understood the proportion of what she had wanted to do.

"Then punish me... but spare the boy. I beg you." He didn't seem to do anything so she tried again. "You allowed Leiah to live all those years ago, why not this child?"

He paused for the briefest of seconds but Morgana saw it. The pause made her hope that he would make an exception for once. But her hopes were dashed at the next words Uther spoke. "Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning." He barked at Arthur. The Prince frowned; he understood the reasoning behind his father executing the boy's father but this boy – this child could be no more than 12 years old. He was younger than even Merleiah was when they found her.

His conscience was screaming at him to disobey his father and help the boy escape. He didn't want this blood on his hands – whether it was indirectly or not.

In a flash, Bridget's face flashed into him mind and his frown deepened as he thought of how disappointed in him he would be. Arthur didn't know why he cared about what she thought of him, but he no longer tried to deny that he did.

"No!" Morgana exclaimed. "Please. He's done nothing."

"Let this be a lesson to you." Uther told her condescendingly. _Perhaps, if I do this she will finally concede and stop this childish behaviour. _

"You don't have to do this." She tried once more but it had no effect on the man that stood before her because Uther turned once more towards Arthur.

"Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn."

There was nothing that Arthur could do at this present moment in time but he knew that he wouldn't let this child be executed while he was still able to do something about it. "Yes, Father." He agreed, already setting a plan in motion.

"What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" Morgana stormed towards Uther and grabbed his arm in her hands hoping that physical contact would do something to stop his wrath but it was only turned on her.

Uther grabbed her throat harshly and pushed her against the throne that he had been standing behind. Morgana gasped in both pain and shock as she felt what her so called 'protector' was doing to her.

"Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done." Uther left the throne room followed closely behind by Arthur. It was only after they had left and the door had been slammed shut that Morgana allowed her body to crumple to the ground in shock.

It was at that moment, that the care and compassion she once had for that man shrivelled and in its place, the seedling of hate was planted – ready to grow as it surely would.

**One Destiny, Two Choices**

This time, they were all in Arthur's chambers; Merlin, Bridget, Merleiah and even Arthur. This time they were all planning together and unknown to them, they were stronger because of it.

"Did everybody know about this but me?" Arthur asked. Bridget smiled at him slightly before answering.

"I didn't, but it was pretty easy to catch up on everything don't you think?" Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored it. "How are we going to the boy out of prison?" She asked the whole group.

"Arthur and I are going to break him out-"

"No!" Merlin and Leiah said together shocking everyone.

"I mean... it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you." Merlin said.

"I'm not worried for myself." Morgana told him. She was annoyed at the thought that everyone believed that she wouldn't help Mordred because of something as silly as Uther not forgiving her.

"No, Merlin's right." Merleiah told her friend. "When Uther finds out the boy's escaped, he will automatically suspect you being involved."

"It's suicide." Merlin told her.

"Wait, not necessarily." Bridget started. Everyone turned to her waiting for her idea. "If Lady Morgana was with the King while we were breaking Mordred out then there is no way she would be suspected."

"Bridget's right. Father cant accuse you if you're with him." Arthur smiled at Bridget's idea.

"But what about Merleiah?" Merlin asked. "It would be something she would do as well, it seems that Uther would accuse Leiah of this as well." Merleiah frowned at what Merlin was going to say.

"I'm not having dinner with them. He will need help, he is still injured and if you're both left to do it then he has no chance, you'll all get captured. It won't be as bad for Arthur but Merlin will face execution for blasphemy." She paused at what she had said, "if you get caught."

"Bridget can take your place," Merlin told her.

"What?" Arthur and Bridget exclaimed together. "Me?" She asked.

Merleiah breathed in and exhaled loudly. "Fine. If Bridget wants to do it then she can but I swear Arthur, if something happens to her I will hold you personally responsible! The same goes for you as well Merlin." They both nodded agreeing with her but for two different reasons; Merlin because he didn't want Merleiah to loose her best friend and Arthur because he didn't want anything to happen to Bridget himself.

"Bridget and I are going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Merlin, you must get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."

"No- no, I can't..." Merlin began but Arthur cut him off.

"Merlin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught." Merlin nodded and Merleiah sighed. It was going to be hard to pull off but she believed that they could.

**~~One Destiny, Two Choices~~**

That night everything was set into motion. Morgana and Merleiah went to dine with the King while Arthur got ready to leave. Merlin however had seen the Great Dragon and he had told him to let the boy die. So while he contemplated what he was doing, his conscience was warring with logic. On one hand, the Dragon had told him that this boy was going to destroy Arthur. One of the Sister's would die trying to protect Arthur and the other would be so wrought with grief that there would be a possibility she would turn to only revenge.

On the other hand, he was only a small boy and Merlin believed that thought destiny had a hold on everyone to an extent; it was something that we could still control – even though it was slight.

While Merlin contemplated, Mordred was still in the dungeon. The young boy was shivering from the cold of the stone but he would be resilient. He had heard Anima contact him throughout the night, telling him the plan.

She had said that Arthur and the woman Bridget would be coming to fetch him. As he thought of the woman Bridget he remembered the power he had felt radiating off her. He had no doubt about who she was but what he did wonder was why the Lady Amore was keeping herself a secret. _Surely Anima and Emery's powers had emerged and they both knew about them._ He thought to himself.

Even as he thought about it however, he was plagued with the images of Anima and Emerys; they had acted like they hardly knew each other when they should have forged the Bond by now.

Mordred heard a loud noise and he let out a small sigh of relief. They were here now.

* * *

><p>It was dark and the moon was full as Arthur and Bridget hurried the boy to the outskirts of the forest.<p>

There, in the shadows was the hooded figure that was meeting them there to collect Mordred and did so easily as the boy ran up to him. "We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us." The man's deep voice called out as they neared.

"You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you." Arthur told the man seriously.

The man nodded in agreement. "We will tell no one. You have my word." As the Druids turned to leave Bridget called out.

"Wait!" They all stopped and looked at her. She walked up to Mordred and crouched down to hug the small boy. "That was for Merleiah." She told him. Mordred smiled at her and she returned it. "Good luck Mordred and please, don't judge people's actions only on what you see." She whispered to him.

"I don't understand." He whispered back.

"You will soon. Just remember that for the next time you see one of us and good luck." He nodded and turned to go only to pause.

"_You should soon tell them Amore. Anima is entitled to it." _Bridget nodded and Mordred turned once again, this time running back to his family.

Bridget walked back to Arthur and he looked at her. "What was his name?" He asked.

"Mordred." She whispered to him.

**One Destiny, Two Choices**

Merleiah made her way through the many halls to Arthur's room. She needed to thank him for helping her, she hadn't really been doing it recently and she supposed she had to apologise for that as well, however as she was about to climb the stairs to the room she was stopped. "Excuse me Lady Merleiah," she looked around and there was a servant. One that she had never seen much before, only working in the kitchens with Mary the Cook.

"Yes?"

"The King requested to see you." He said. Merleiah nodded and thanked him before resuming her path to Morgana's room but the servant stopped her again. "He umm…he requested to see you immediately My Lady."

Merleiah sighed and turned once again towards the servant. "Thank you. I will go there now." There was nothing she could really do. The rare few times Uther had requested immediately were not fun. They usually entailed arguments that could last for days and Merleiah had no time for that at the moment.

So as she made her way to the throne room she vowed to accept whatever he wanted her to do peacefully. _As long as it is within reason of course. _She thought to herself. Merleiah didn't wait for the signal to be let in, she jut pushed the door open ready to get this out of the way.

"You called for me Sire?" She asked. Merleiah noticed two men standing near the throne but dismissed them quickly. She just wanted to get to Arthur and thank him as quickly as possible. After that she needed to go to her Library to research the name that Mordred had called her.

"Ah yes Merleiah, come. There is someone I would like you to meet." She nodded and the two men walked over to her. She frowned slightly but quickly put on a small welcoming smile as she walked closer to them. "Merleiah, this is your Uncle, King Harold and his son your cousin, Thomas Merry-Weather; the King and Prince of Everance. They have come to take you to their kingdom with them."

* * *

><p><strong>K so I have an idea that will take Merlieah away from the season plot. Of course while this means that you wont see her in <em>Merlin<em> I can write out seperate chapters with her as the star. It is a BIG twist to the story but i can still keep her in it by doing that. **

**This also means that most of the stories will go as they do in the show but they will be centred around Bridget and Arthur more becasue in Season 2 it's all bout Arthur really, isnt it? If you like the idea tell me, if not, oh well. It's a major bridge for what is to come next. **

**for those of you who havent figured out who Bridget it, the clue in in her name:  
>Anima - Soul<br>Amore - Love**

**There's a clue for ya. **

**Review with who you think she is and what you think will happen to Merlieah. Will she stay or go and what about that Major plot twist? Review and if you're right i'll add you to the story. **


End file.
